


I know that you're with me in a way that you will not show

by Antys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Sentimental, Slash, Slice of Life, What-If, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: Derek con una mano teneva i manici del borsone nero e con l’altra si accingeva a chiudere il lungo portellone di metallo, pronto per dare un definitivo addio a quella vita che l’aveva privato di tutto quello che aveva amato e che aveva provato con tutto se stesso a ricreare e difendere.[…]«Lo so che ogni cosa qui ti ricorda i tuoi fallimenti ed errori. La famiglia e il branco che hai perso, i continui tradimenti che hai subito ed i sacrifici che hai fatto» articolò con precisione ed attenzione il figlio dello sceriffo con lo stesso dolore e afflizione che Derek aveva provato. «Sarebbe facile e meraviglioso andare in un altro posto e ricominciare. Ma io non sono abbastanza?»per rinunciare e restare. Per provarci.[…]Derek si sentì tirare un lembo dei suoi jeans della gamba sinistra, da una forza leggera e delicata, e si voltò confuso nell’immediato, incontrando degli occhi giganti dell’ambra più pura e spensierata; innocente. «Signore, sai dov’è la mia mamma?» domandò la piccola creatura con voce minuta ma squillante, educata e pulita.«Stiles?» se Scott avesse sofferto ancora di attacchi d’asma, in quell’occasione un inalatore non sarebbe bastato.





	1. 1° Capitolo

Note: Ambientata un attimo prima della fine della 3a.

# 1° Capitolo

Il Nemeton si era risvegliato nella sua magnificenza e potenza al centro di un luogo dimenticato di Beacon Hills, protetto ed adombrato da tutto quello che lo circondava, ma il suo canto era più chiaro e forte che mai ed era quasi del tutto impossibile resistergli ed ignorarlo. Preannunciava l’arrivo di nuove prove da affrontare e battaglie da combattere, la presenza di ulteriori creature magiche e sovrannaturali che vi si sarebbero accerchiate attorno per usufruire del suo potere.  
A nulla sarebbe valso nascondere la sua collocazione se l’ode avesse continuato a riecheggiare in ogni dove.  
Ed era anche vero che dopo il suo risveglio ed il conseguente sacrificio da parte di Scott, Allison e Stiles e lo scontro appena vinto, fosse difficile riprendersi e raccogliere i cocci, convivere con un’oscurità che avvolgeva il cuore, perdendo tutta la loro innocenza e diventando conoscitori del male del mondo.  
Tutti e tre reagivano in modo del tutto differente, la presa e gli effetti avevano un’impronta più pronunciata ed incisiva e con difficoltà riuscivano a sovrastarli.  
Ed il canto aveva un suono diverso per ognuno di loro.

Il borsone di Derek si trovava esattamente sull’uscio della porta scorrevole, con Cora dalla parte esterna con il proprio ed il lupo che compieva un ultimo giro di perlustrazione all’interno del loft. Era pulito ed immacolato, come se al suo interno non fosse mai capitato nulla e non fosse stato testimone della dura lotta e dell’ennesimo tradimento che l’aveva colto, accompagnato da tutte le perdite che erano susseguite e del sacrificio a cui si era esposto. Quell’appartamento urlava con tutta la sua voce risonante il suo fallimento.  
Con una mano teneva i manici del borsone nero e con l’altra si accingeva a chiudere il lungo portellone di metallo, sostenuto dalla presenza della sorella minore riacquisita, pronto per dare un definitivo addio a quella vita che l’aveva privato di tutto quello che aveva amato e che aveva provato con tutto se stesso a ricreare ed a difendere.  
C’era un unico ostacolo che si frapponeva alla sua nuova missiva purificatrice.  
Il cellulare prese a squillare con urgenza, risuonando nefasto in tutto l’ambiente circostante e quasi vuoto, esortandolo e pregandolo di rispondere nell’immediato possibile.  
Derek lanciò uno sguardo di finta meraviglia alla lupa e lei roteò gli occhi esasperata, per nulla sorpresa da quell’impeccabile puntualità, riconoscendo al volo la suoneria assegnata a quella persona specifica.  
«Scott, cosa vuoi?» domandò il mannaro atono quando estrasse il telefono dalla tasca, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di avvicinarlo all’orecchio.  
«Stiles» gracchiò con affanno l’Alpha, agitato e timoroso e dalla chiamata erano udibili perfettamente i passi veloci che corrispondevano ad una corsa sfrenata ed alle voci di sottofondo, familiari e precise, che interagivano con lui. «Non riusciamo a trovarlo. È scomparso all’improvviso e non troviamo alcuna traccia. Sta diventando troppo bravo, accidenti!».  
Cora allentò la presa sul suo bagaglio e l’attenzione si concentrò interamente su suo fratello. «E perché dovrei esserne coinvolto?» chiese spicciolo e poco interessato l’uomo, stringendo possessivamente i lacci della sua borsa e sbiancando le nocche. La Beta sapeva quanto falsamente fosse distaccato ed indifferente alla situazione.  
I passi si fecero quasi taglienti e battevano come un rimprovero sul terreno; Scott non aveva mai bisogno di alzare la voce. «Muoviti immediatamente, Derek. Sai benissimo in che condizioni sia ed a causa di che cosa» ma Cora era ben consapevole del chi che rimaneva sospeso e graffiante, senza essere pronunciato. «Sei l’unico in grado di trovarlo» l’unico da cui si farebbe trovare, la mannara era diventata anche troppo brava a parafrasare.  
«Sto andando via, Scott» e la lupa non doveva sorprendersi della voce ferma ed impostata con cui il suo consanguineo si esponeva e in cui era evidente il suo scetticismo. Ma forse non era soltanto quello.  
«Lo so benissimo» dichiarò l’Alpha con una nota precisa e consona, come se sapessero entrambi di cosa stessero parlando.  
«Non ti sembra alquanto tempestivo?» la fermezza nel moro si fece meno premente mentre il dubbio e la diffidenza crescevano, l’idea che fosse un semplice capriccio non l’abbandonava.  
«Mi sarei preoccupato se non avesse fatto niente» Scott era moderato e per nulla meravigliato, ma la nota stonata riecheggiava funesta.  
«Sei preoccupato» gli fece presente la creatura della notte smorzando tutta la sua sicurezza.  
«Certo che sì» enfatizzò il messicano, alzando la voce di un’ottava di troppo. «Qui c’è qualcos’altro in ballo, ne sono certo. Non c’entra soltanto la tua-» l’isteria che Derek aveva conosciuto in Scott durante i primi tempi della sua trasformazione si presentò e sapeva chi fosse l’unico a saperla gestire – come tutto il resto –, ma si bloccò improvvisamente, smorzando il suo fiume in piena e tutti coloro che potevano udire quella chiamata sapevano come si concludesse la frase. «Non è rilevante, ma per favore, vallo a cercare».  
_Certo che era rilevante!_ Tutto quello che riguardava Stiles e Derek lo era, Cora ne aveva l’assoluta certezza.  
Il lupo mannaro continuò a non muoversi, premendo forte il cellulare all’orecchio e mostrando sempre la sua espressione indecifrabile e poco comunicativa, sembrava che nulla potesse intaccarla, ma in quel momento era così precaria che sarebbe servito molto poco per vederla cadere. Il silenzio di Derek comunicava costantemente per lui.  
«Derek» chiamò l’Alpha con profondità, attirando la sua totale attenzione e preparando il terreno per rilasciare la sua arma segreta, perché sapeva esattamente in che situazione si trovassero e cosa servisse per far muovere le cose. «È Stiles».  
_Parola magica_.  
Cora si rifiutò con tutta se stessa di tradurre ciò che era contenuto in quel singolo nome, tutte le variazioni che poteva contenere ed estrapolare, tutte le inclinazioni ed i significati che erano radicati in esso, tutto quello che vi era legato, ma era certa che suo fratello potesse sentirli tutti ed ognuno era collegato alla sua persona.  
Derek esitò con lo smartphone in mano, accostato appena all’apparato uditivo, con il respiro basso e quasi assente. Il tempo si era congelato ed in quelle frazioni di secondo il borsone, abbandonato ed eclissato, era già tornato all’interno del loft come se avesse utilizzato un incantesimo, perché Cora era certa che il fratello non si fosse minimamente mosso. «Sto arrivando» comunicò semplicemente il licantropo, mettendo immediatamente fine alla chiamata ed affrettandosi senza perdere un solo attimo.  
_Stiles viene sempre prima di tutto._  
Il lupo non provò nemmeno a scusarsi e Cora si ritrovò in un corridoio vuoto e desolato con il bagaglio ancora in mano.

Probabilmente e sicuramente in un’altra situazione avrebbe controllato vari posti, girando e rigirando su se stesso, per ricominciare dal principio e sbagliando ancora e forse, soltanto forse, alla fine avrebbe trovato il luogo giusto.  
Ma la verità era un’altra.  
Quando si trattava di Stiles, Derek difficilmente tentennava e poteva sbagliare uno o al massimo due bivi, ma lo trovava sempre, senza che ne avesse davvero l’intenzione.  
Ma in quel momento non ebbe un minimo di esitazione e le gambe lo portarono esattamente nel luogo in cui si trovava l’umano.  
Stiles era lì, al confine della città, nel cuore della riserva, a poche falcate dal ceppo rimasto del Nemeton, che si era risvegliato e che li attirava a lui.  
Le domande che avrebbero dovuto risuonare nella mente dovevano comprendere il perché lui fosse lì e da quanto tempo, ma Derek poteva osservare che il figlio dello sceriffo non avesse usato alcun mezzo per arrivare in quel luogo e che avesse vagato per la città circumnavigando la natura, procedendo con andatura scomposta e poco lineare, accelerando e rallentando davanti a motivazioni che l’uomo non sapeva cogliere. Ma era in grado di stabilire che Stiles era lì da pochi minuti e quella sensazione che gli suggeriva quanto procedessero per lo stesso passo, stanziandosi di pochi istanti, lo fece sentire strano ed a disagio.  
«Riesci a sentirlo?» domandò Stiles con voce sommessa e profonda, devota ed altisonante.  
Derek fu completamente attirato dalla sua figura e quasi inciampò nei propri pensieri quando udì la sua voce risuonare in quel modo; era come se il ragazzo fosse immerso in un mondo che non poteva raggiungere. «Ti stanno cercando tutti» disse come unica risposta, ignorando quella domanda che non comprendeva ed avvicinandosi di qualche centimetro a lui.  
«Tutti, eh» proferì il liceale con il classico tono a metà tra il sarcastico ed il meditativo, ma era ancora distante e scostante. «E tu?».  
Il lupo lo guardò sorpreso ed interrogativo, ma Stiles non gli prestava alcuna attenzione. «Sono qui» ed il suo tono esponeva evidenza e chiarezza.  
Gli occhi ambrati si illuminarono improvvisamente e la patina vitrea che li ricopriva fu ingoiata, lasciando emergere la vera persona di Stiles. Si voltò verso la sua direzione e fece un unico impercettibile passo indietro. «Dovresti già essere via».  
Il mannaro sentiva perfettamente l’accusa ed il risentimento presenti nel sottile velo della sua voce. «Quello era il piano».  
«Torna al tuo piano» sentenziò serafico, mentre le sue iridi bruciavano nefaste.  
«Devo riportarti indietro» doveva riuscire almeno in quello, anche se il liceale non l’avrebbe mai perdonato.  
«Cosa? All’improvviso esegui gli ordini di un Alpha che riconosci soltanto a metà» gracchiò infastidito il figlio dello sceriffo poco impressionato. «O vuoi semplicemente ripulirti di qualcosa e chiuderti più conti in sospeso possibili?».  
«Non sei un conto in sospeso» lo riprese il mutaforma combattendo contro la furia che gli gettava contro.  
«No» proferì l’altro con voce sciolta, chinando il capo ed osservando un punto vuoto nel nulla. «Sarebbe un passo avanti».  
«Stiles» ammonirlo era sempre più forte di lui e per quanto l’umano avesse le sue ragioni, non poteva lasciarlo guidato dalla rabbia, pronunciando cose non vere.  
Stiles si tirò indietro e Derek poté interpretarlo come un ultimo gesto disperato per scappare da lui. «Vattene via» e nel rancore che gli riversava poteva sentire la supplica afflitta con cui lo pregava. «Smettila di farmi del male fino alla fine».  
Esisteva un’unica realtà. Una in cui gli aveva spezzato il cuore; più volte.  
Stiles e Derek avevano orbitato l’uno attorno all’altro fin dall’inizio, fin dal loro primo e disastroso incontro. Era naturale e quasi obbligatorio e non lo facevano mai di proposito, ma continuavano ad attrarsi come due poli di cariche opposte e non riuscivano a resistere a quella presa magnetica, ma rimanevano comunque composti ai loro rispettivi posti, nei loro ruoli, e difficilmente attraversavano il limite che avevano tracciato. Quella linea invisibile che con il tempo era diventava soffocante e claustrofobica.  
Non avevano studiato e concordato nulla, non ne avevano nemmeno mai parlato e non un solo soffio era uscito dalle loro labbra, ma era come se persistesse un tacito accordo muto che li accompagnava senza mai esporsi.  
Ma il loro modo di incrociarsi, attorcigliarsi e scontrarsi aveva portato delle modifiche nel rapportarsi e quella relazione inconsistente che appesantiva l’aria, si era trasformata in una tagliente e nociva perché non riuscivano più a fare a meno l’uno dell’altro e non avevano alcuna idea di come gestirla.  
Con il tipo di vita che conducevano e con il male avverso che si abbatteva su tutti loro, le rispettive presenze erano essenziali e provvidenziali e la loro collaborazione era fondamentale. Per quanto amassero urlarsi contro ed avere costantemente opinioni completamente differenti, il loro gioco di squadra era spettacolare, il limite che si era disegnato automaticamente andava ad assottigliarsi ed il contatto fisico e mentale era sempre più possibile. Ma nessuno continuava a fare il primo passo.  
Per un periodo Stiles si era illuso e cullato nella speranza che il momento in cui la loro relazione ostentatamente platonica si evolvesse fosse quanto mai vicino alla fine, ma non c’era mai stata alcuna pressione e lui era in grado di capire di quanto spazio e tempo avesse bisogno il lupo, di quanto la vita e le disgrazie che gli si erano abbattute contro incidessero su lui e su qualsiasi decisione potesse anche solo pensare di prendere. Stiles era disposto ad aspettare un’intera era geologica se fosse stato necessario.  
Ma Derek aveva scelto una donna.  
E non una qualsiasi, ma la sua giovanissima e bellissima professoressa di letteratura. Colei che doveva vedere quasi quotidianamente e che automaticamente collegava il loro stare insieme con l’uomo per cui provava qualcosa di esageratamente forte. Ogni giorno era una silenziosa agonia che non poteva esprimere.  
Era matematico che il loro rapporto si incrinasse e che la fiducia fosse andata in brandelli, eppure erano comunque costretti a salvarsi la vita a vicenda ed a tutti quelli del branco e ognuno di loro era consapevole di quanto il suo cuore stesse sanguinando, nascondendolo sotto la maschera del ragazzo sarcastico con la battuta sottile sempre pronta e con l’intelligenza che faceva da padrone, distaccandosi dalla sfera emotiva.  
Non era cambiato nulla quando la vera identità della dolce ed innocente professoressa era venuta a galla, rivelandosi per il perfido nemico che stavano cercando.  
Stiles avrebbe potuto abbuonagliela considerando che l’attrazione e l’interesse che Derek provava per lei erano scaturiti da un trucco indotto dal sacrificio dei vergini, che lo attirava come la luce per una falena ed il licantropo aveva dimostrato quanto ancora si fidasse delle sue parole, quanto considerasse Stiles la verità. Ed era possibile che Stiles avesse sofferto per e con lui quando l’ennesimo inganno rivolto alla sua persona si aggiunse alla lista che già possedeva, ma guarire un cuore spezzato non era un affare di poco conto.  
E poi era arrivata la resa di Derek.  
«Sai che non è così» disse il mutaforma con razionalità e concretezza, trovandosi finalmente dinnanzi a lui e distanziandolo di pochi spazi.  
«Ho dovuto saperlo da Lydia. Da Lydia, Derek» gli occhi ambrati erano grandi e brillanti, provati e sofferti, con l’assurdità della situazione che si stampava nella sua voce, come se le due cose non potessero coesistere e fosse utopia vera e propria.  
Derek sapeva perfettamente che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto gli si sarebbe rivolta contro. «Non era programmato» e voleva dire una marea di cose, con significanti così traboccanti e contrastanti da far girare la testa e non quell’uscita infelice che non rispondeva ad alcuna domanda.  
Nell’esatto momento in cui quella spiegazione aveva lasciato la sua bocca, la furia omicida di Stiles dilagò. «Cosa, Derek? L’averlo comunicato a qualcuno? Che sia trapelata la notizia e non sei potuto scappare nel cuore della notte senza lasciare alcuna traccia di te?» e c’era un minuscolo _io?_ così sottile e fragile che il lupo avrebbe dovuto salvare e non lasciare che si sfracellasse a terra.  
«Devo andare» proferì infine il mannaro con un unico tono, senza cercare più alcun modo di giustificarsi e sperando che il ragazzo se ne facesse una ragione.  
Le spalle di Stiles si abbassarono e tutto apparve come una battaglia persa che non aveva più motivo di essere combattuta, di lottare per lei. «Non tornerai più» la certezza era assordante.  
Derek non aveva alcuna base per confermare o smentire la cosa. Era comunque qualcosa su cui aveva riflettuto parecchio e le percettuali di non far ritorno erano talmente alte che era meglio nascondere il numero sotto un enorme tappeto introvabile, ma ogni suo gesto, ogni decisione, non aiutavano l’umano a risanare quell’organo ridotto in frammenti.  
Stiles voltò la testa dietro di sé, inclinando il capo e sporgendosi come se stesse cercando di afferrare un suono specifico. «Lo senti?».  
Lo sguardo dubbioso nell’uomo si ripresentò e le iridi di miele tornarono ad essere vitree ed assenti, catapultate da un’altra parte e la voce era identica a quando l’aveva incontrato pochi minuti prima. «Cosa dovrei sentire?» la possibilità che Stiles fosse in grado di udire qualcosa a lui estranea era fuori discussione.  
«Il canto» soffiò completamente rapito ed attratto, come se fosse in procinto di seguirlo.  
Derek rizzò le orecchie e provò a captare la frequenza da cui sembrava attirato l’altro, ma tutto quello che sentiva erano fruscii ed il battito del suo cuore ad un intervallo irregolare. C’era qualcosa che non andava. «Quale canto?».  
Stiles si voltò completamente, pronto a partire. «Mi sta chiamando».  
Il Beta lo afferrò nell’immediato, prendendolo per un braccio e tirandoselo contro, ma Stiles lo ritirò indietro, smontando la presa e rivolgendogli un’occhiata di fuoco puro. «Non toccarmi».  
Derek non si sarebbe mai potuto abituare a quel tipo di sguardo da parte sua. «Non andare da nessuna parte, torniamo dagli altri».  
«Ma… sta chiamando» ed il diciasettenne sembrava così perso e confuso, ma così certo delle sue parole che tutto lo portava a smarrirsi, perché la voce di Derek era ancora qualcosa che avrebbe potuto contrastare tutto il resto.  
«Resta qui con me» e il lupo era irremovibile, perché aveva compreso che il richiamo non era nient’altri se non quello del Nemeton stesso e quando accadeva, il pericolo ed i guai erano dietro l’angolo e il fatto che Stiles sembrasse l’unico ad essere in grado di udirlo, attratto e pronto per adempiere al suo compito, non era assolutamente qualcosa da classificare come positiva. Derek doveva impedirlo in ogni modo.  
«Non ti sarei bastato?» esordì l’adolescente all’improvviso nel silenzio che li circondava, con una voce così immensa e stracolma di sfumature che gli diede una momentanea nausea.  
Derek era completamente frastornato e disorientato, gli era quasi impossibile riuscire a seguire tutti gli sbalzi d’umore che Stiles stava attraversando, i cambiamenti ed i sentimenti opposti che stava provando. Il buio che stava percorrendo, inseguendo qualcosa che era permesso soltanto a lui di sentire. Era così fragile ed inerme che si dannò per non essere capace di riportarlo indietro, di strapparlo da quella malia che gli scorreva nelle vene e che il sacrificio per risvegliare il Nemeton, e salvare suo padre, aveva costruito, istaurando un legame perpetuo e duraturo. Stiles viveva con l’oscurità intorno al cuore ed esso era ammaccato e scombussolato a causa sua, non aveva il modo né la forza per contrastare il potere che il Nemeton aveva su di lui. Non aveva modo di proteggersi.  
Stiles non era scomparso o scappato per sua volontà, ma perché qualcosa più grande di lui lo portava a camminare per le strade della città per raggiungerlo.  
«Lo so che ogni cosa qui ti ricorda i tuoi fallimenti ed errori. La famiglia e il branco che hai perso, i continui tradimenti che hai subito ed i sacrifici che hai fatto» articolò con precisione ed attenzione il figlio dello sceriffo con lo stesso dolore e afflizione che Derek aveva provato. «Sarebbe facile e meraviglioso andare in un altro posto e ricominciare. Prendere una boccata d’aria. Ma io non sono abbastanza?» _per rinunciare e restare, per tornare. Per provarci_.  
Nell’assurdità delle cose, Stiles era sempre quello che riusciva a capirlo senza che aprisse bocca, su qualsiasi argomento e situazione.  
Ma quello che lo lasciava più interdetto era la facilità con cui il ragazzo si stesse lasciando andare, mettendo voce a tutto quello che avevano taciuto ed a cui non avevano mai dato un nome, quello che avevano evitato e su cui si erano semplicemente limitati a girare intorno. Stiles non avrebbe mai lasciato andare quei pensieri, permettendogli di fluire via e dandogli la possibilità di manifestarsi usufruendo della sua capacità oratoria.  
Sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto possedere la risposta a quella domanda. «Questo non sei tu».  
Le perle ambrate si spalancarono maggiormente ed una scintilla sconosciuta le attraversò. «Perché te lo sto chiedendo? Perché sto confessando cosa provo esattamente per te?» era esterrefatto e sbalordito ed appariva come se fosse stato accusato e colpito, non riconosciuto.  
L’espressione del licantropo era sempre la stessa, impassibile e scrutatrice, con la capacità di farsi scivolare tutto via, senza essere sfiorato da nulla. L’espressione seria e stabile era fondamentale. «Credimi. Dobbiamo tornare dagli altri e sistemare questa storia» a volte la sua preoccupazione veniva a galla, in modo molto sottile e Stiles era l’unico, insieme a suo zio, a saperla vedere e cogliere. Rispondeva innegabilmente di conseguenza e difficilmente perdeva tempo se vedeva il lupo mannaro in quello stato, ma Derek sapeva che in quella particolare occasione avrebbe dovuto forzare la mano. E non poteva nemmeno toccarlo e rassicurarlo; Stiles sicuramente se ne sarebbe uscito con qualcosa che assomigliava a _questo sì che non sei tu_ , ma l’adolescente disconosceva che il mutaforma in determinate circostanze doveva farsi violenza per privarsi di cedere ad un semplice sfioramento. «Starai bene, fidati di me».  
Il liceale saltò indietro e lo sguardo si fece duro e pieno di dolore. «Non posso farlo» esclamò con costernazione, ma con impegno e richiamando tutta la sua forza. «Non posso più fidarmi di te, di tutto quello che ti rappresenta».  
Un macigno enorme gli cadde addosso e la creatura della notte non poteva credere di stare per perderlo in quel modo. «Allora fidati di loro» non aveva mai creduto più in nessuno dopo l’incendio, non aveva permesso che altri gli si avvicinassero, aveva chiuso Stiles in una bolla privata e si era lasciato andare con le persone sbagliate. Non poteva costringere qualcun altro a fidarsi quando lui aveva agito diversamente, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di doversi muovere con cautela con il diciasettenne, suggerendogli di credere nella sua famiglia.  
«Non posso. Diventa sempre più forte» l’umano si era nuovamente isolato, tagliandolo fuori e cadendo in quello stato di assenteismo, manovrato da fili invisibili. Per quanto ancora poteva passare da uno stato all’altro senza rompersi? «Devo andare».  
«Stiles» lo richiamò nell’immediato il licantropo con voce gutturale ed autoritaria quando lo vide muoversi nella direzione opposta alla propria.  
«Vai via, Derek» soffiò candido e con voce spezzata, invitandolo e nascondendo quella nota di supplica che gli strappava il cuore. «Non valgo la pena».  
Stiles fu inghiottito dalla riserva e Derek non riuscì a muoversi. 

Pochi minuti dopo il branco era già lì, guidato dal suo Alpha e seguendo la scia di Stiles.  
«Dov’è? Sei riuscito ad intercettarlo?» domandò a raffica il messicano con gli occhi grandi che si spostavano da una parte all’altra, mentre Allison, che gli stava esattamente dietro, lo guardava con attenzione, aspettandosi una risposta e Lydia lo studiava meticolosamente, apparendo confusa e provata. Isaac era l’ultimo della cerchia.  
Derek sembrava non guardarli davvero ed essere completamente estraneo a tutto quello, con la mandibola poco allenata che faticava ad emettere suoni. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?  
«Derek, parla. Sento il suo odore, è qui; dimmi dov’è» disse l’Alpha con quell’isteria che ormai prendeva vita quando si trattava del suo migliore amico, non smettendo un attimo di cercarlo ed agitandosi per la mancanza di risposte; non presagiva nulla di buono ed odiava non avere la situazione sotto controllo.  
Il fruscio del vento si frappose tra loro, portandosi qualsiasi cosa potesse anche soltanto essere sussurrata, strappandola via; qualora fosse stata pronunciata.  
«Derek» provò ancora con la preoccupazione e la paura che raggiungevano le stelle.  
Derek si sentì tirare un lembo dei jeans della gamba sinistra, da una forza leggera e delicata, quasi impalpabile e si voltò confuso nell’immediato, incontrando degli occhi giganti dall’ambra più pura e spensierata; innocente. «Signore, sai dov’è la mia mamma?» domandò la piccola creatura con voce minuta ma squillante, impostata ed educata, buona e pulita.  
Il branco fu chiamato all’attenzione da quel siparietto ed il fiato si bloccò nella trachea del messicano; se Scott avesse sofferto ancora di attacchi d’asma, in quell’occasione un inalatore non sarebbe bastato. «Stiles?».


	2. 2° Capitolo

#  2° Capitolo

Lo sbigottimento e l’incredulità regnavano all’ingresso della riserva ed il fiato sospeso accompagnava ognuno dei presenti.  
Gli occhi del branco erano enormi e sgomenti, non riuscivano a distogliere lo sguardo dalla piccola creatura che persisteva a rimanere aggrappata a Derek e che ricambiava con uno dubbioso e diffidente, fasciato dentro un’esagerata felpa rossa che gli lasciava libere soltanto le caviglie ed i piedini nudi. _Surreale_.  
«Chi sei?» chiese accorto e circospetto il bambino dai grandi occhi di miele ed i capelli castani sparati da varie parti – taglio che ricordava pericolosamente quello del giovane Stilinski –; la sua attenzione sembrò essere richiamata quando quell’insieme di lettere era stato pronunciato, come se ne fosse il proprietario e fosse disturbato dal fatto che qualcuno lo conoscesse senza che lui avesse alcuna idea di chi rappresentasse quella persona.  
«Scott» rispose l’Alpha con un soffio al cuore, l’espressione sorpresa e rammaricata dal mancato riconoscimento. «Scott McCall».  
Le pupille si dilatarono, coprendo le iridi ambrate, tirando le spalle all’indietro e trascinandosi quel lembo che ancora tratteneva tra le dita. «Non sei lui, sei troppo grande» disse con convinzione, intimandogli con lo sguardo di stargli lontano e di non credergli.  
Il messicano fu colpito dalla sua reazione, non rendendosi pienamente conto della situazione e si propense verso di lui per raggiungerlo e convincerlo. «Stiles, posso assicurarti che-» ma non riuscì a terminare la frase che la creaturina si nascose dietro le gambe del maggiore degli Hale, rifiutandosi di ascoltarlo e temendolo; Scott si pietrificò a metà della sua azione.  
«Come può essere Stiles?» domandò Lydia con perplessità e frastuono, accompagnata dall’impossibilità della cosa.  
Scott sembrò risvegliarsi da quella situazione soltanto nel momento in cui il quesito fu esposto, in quell’istante si rese conto della gravità della situazione e di cosa rappresentasse. «Non lo so, ma sono certo di questo, ho passato quasi tutta la mia vita con lui per non riconoscerlo».  
La Banshee girò su se stessa, come se cercasse qualcosa che potesse suggerirle come risolvere quel mistero insormontabile. «Perché era qui? Perché è venuto in questo posto?».  
«Il Nemeton» disse la voce profonda ed ultrasuono di Derek, subentrando nel silenzio e manifestandosi.  
Le iridi castane dell’Alpha si dilatarono, posandole su quelle verdi del mannaro davanti a sé e parte dei pezzi di un puzzle che non riusciva ad individuare si posizionarono al loro posto. «Dannazione!» esclamò con frustrazione; aveva avuto ragione nel percepire nella scomparsa di Stiles qualcos’altro oltre il suo turbamento. «Dobbiamo portarlo da Deaton».  
«Facile a dirsi. Non ci riconosce e non sembra volersi scostare da Derek» subentrò Isaac con uno sbuffo, roteando gli occhi ed evidenziando la situazione che gli si presentava davanti, mettendo in mostra l’ovvio che ignoravano.  
«Dobbiamo anche chiamare lo sceriffo» aggiunse comprensibilmente la bionda fragola.  
Allison si illuminò improvvisamente, avvicinandosi di poco e con cautela verso lo scudo dietro cui si nascondeva il cucciolo d’uomo, protetto dalla figura del Beta che non si era minimamente mosso, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e portandosi alla sua altezza. «Ehy, Stiles, vuoi venire con me dal tuo papà?» chiese con gentilezza e dolcezza, annullando tutta la sua natura da cacciatrice ed abbozzando un sorriso rassicurante.  
Stiles uscì di poco dal suo rifugio, mostrando le enormi perle di miele ed aumentando la presa sui pantaloni dell’uomo. «Conosci il mio papà?».  
«Certo. Tutti noi conosciamo il signor Stilinski» rispose prontamente la mora, allargando il sorriso ed indicando tutto il branco a dimostrargli che poteva fidarsi di loro. «Possiamo portarti da lui».  
L’umano la guardò in un primo momento meravigliato e speranzoso e per un attimo credettero che tutto andasse bene, ma lui scosse la testa, poco convinto e sfiduciato, tornando a stringersi a Derek e nascondendosi totalmente dietro le sue gambe, irremovibile dall’uscire di lì un’altra volta.  
«Di questo passo non andremo da nessuna parte» gracchiò annoiato il licantropo più giovane, disturbato dal comportamento del bambino e da quella perdita di tempo.  
«State perdendo di vista l’evidenza: questo è pur sempre Stiles e lui non si fida di nessuno» intervenne la banshee con il suo acume che si manifestava, permettendogli di vedere la situazione nel quadro completo.  
La cacciatrice la osservò per un lungo momento, con la testa voltata verso la sua direzione, ancora accovacciata all’altezza del piccolo Stiles e meditando su una possibile soluzione. «So che non ti fidi di noi, che non ci conosci e che sei confuso» articolò con pazienza e moderazione, usando il tono giusto e tutta la sincerità di cui era a disposizione. «Ma conosciamo davvero il tuo papà e possiamo portarti in un posto dove può raggiungerci» disse con diplomazia, con quel fare cauta che l’aveva accompagna finora. «È un uomo di legge, non permetterà che ti succeda qualcosa».  
Il silenzio si protrasse per un lungo momento e Stiles non diede il benché minimo segno che fosse disposto a cedere o che fosse vagamente interessato.  
«Dove?» domandò la vocina acuta ed indecisa, speranzosa e fremente di poter riabbracciare la figura paterna.  
Allison sorrise di cuore. «Da un nostro amico, il dottor Deaton, è un veterinario e quel ragazzo lavora con lui» comunicò con attenzione e familiarità, indicando il capo branco che era rimasto al suo posto da quando il suo migliore amico l’aveva disconosciuto. «Ti piacciono gli animali, Stiles?».  
«Sì» annuì il figlio dello sceriffo con un accenno del capo doppio, come se avesse capito di chi stessero parlando ed avesse individuato il viso dell’uomo citato.  
«Allora potrai giocare con loro finché non arriverà il tuo papà a prenderti» lo esortò ed invogliò la ragazza, regalandogli una nuova piega rassicurante e che presagiva divertimento assicurato.  
Allungò una mano nella sua direzione aspettando una risposta affermativa, davanti gli occhi di uno Stiles combattuto e diviso a metà, che si ritrasse un po’ quando gli si avvicinò, poggiando una tempia sull’angolo del ginocchio interno di Derek che gli spostò i capelli, offuscandogli la vista.  
Derek non aveva proferito parola, rimanendo esattamente dov’era con il fiato trattenuto e la follia che gli si disegnava davanti, ammonendosi di non commettere alcun errore che potesse allarmare e far scappare Stiles. Era pietrificato ed impossibilitato a capire la situazione e perché il bambino avesse usato lui come scudo, ma sentire un corpo così piccolo, _Stiles_ , toccarlo e riconoscerlo come una sua sicurezza era un’esperienza che non riusciva a descrivere.  
Allison incrociò gli occhi con i suoi, studiandolo attentamente ed aspettando chissà quale segno da parte sua, cercando di afferrare qualcosa.  
Li distolse subito dopo, dedicando la sua totale attenzione all’umano. «Sta' tranquillo, Derek verrà con noi».  
Stiles sbirciò dal suo nascondiglio, mostrando le sue gemme ambrate brillanti, cercando la verità di quell’affermazione in lui.  
«Va’ con lei» disse il lupo senza alcuna diplomazia, ma con tutto il tatto che poteva possedere e che conosceva molto poco.  
Il pargolo lo guardò per attimi infiniti, spostando poi la sua attenzione alla mano che Allison ancora gli porgeva con pazienza e la prese un momento, esponendosi all’aria aperta, ma senza riuscire a separarsi completamente dal suo oggetto di conforto.  
Stiles era in mezzo alla radura, con una mano in quella della cacciatrice e con l’altra che ancora si aggrappava con i ditini alla stoffa dei jeans di Derek. Sembrava che dividersi dal mannaro fosse qualcosa di estremamente grave e difficoltoso, ma con un’ultima occhiata verso di lui si separò, seguendo in silenzio la ragazza.  
E Derek si sentì perso.

Allison mantenne le sue promesse e lo portò sano e salvo dal Dr Deaton – un Deaton sbalordito e senza parole –, riservandogli un semplice sorriso pieno, come se fosse tutto normale, e trascinando Stiles con sé, davanti alle gabbie degli animali e facendosi indicare dal veterinario quelle con cui poteva intrattenere il loro piccolo ospite.  
Stiles erano minuti interi che volteggiava tra gatti e cani, dedicando ad ognuno di loro la sua totale attenzione, ricoprendoli di coccole e tenere risatine gioiose con la cacciatrice che lo seguiva passo dopo passo e che lo prendeva in braccio quando voleva arrivare più in alto, ad accudire quelli che secondo lui riteneva emarginati. Allison era a sua completa disposizione e lo accontentava sempre.  
Liberarli dalla gabbia a volte non era semplice, soprattutto se erano quelle in cima, e non sempre gli ospiti che Stiles sceglieva erano propensi alla sua compagnia e la mora si beccava qualche graffio o ringhio poco gradito che le suggerivano di lasciarli esattamente dove li aveva trovati, ma agli occhi dolci e pieni di aspettativa del cucciolo d’uomo, ancora confuso e lontano dalla sua famiglia, non sapeva resistere e persisteva nella sua mansione, ben pronta ad intervenire se qualcosa non la lasciava tranquilla, ma quando ogni creatura veniva depositata tra le mani del figlio dello sceriffo, questa vi si abbandonava, lasciandosi viziare in ogni modo. Il branco era impressionato.  
«Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere» disse il druido, osservando il piccolo Stiles sorridere ad un gattone enorme particolarmente turbolento, che si abbandonava completamente alle sue cure facendogli le fusa, e ad Allison che giocava con lui. «È tornato esattamente alla sua fanciullezza».  
«Non sa chi siamo e non ricorda niente di tutto il resto» riferì la banshee che si era attenuta a studiare il fenomeno, rimanendo più distaccata possibile ed estraendo le informazioni che potevano servire.  
«Non può farlo» rivelò pragmatico il veterinario, avvicinandosi al lettino che spesso il branco stesso aveva utilizzato. «Stiles, puoi raggiungermi un momento? Vorrei soltanto controllare una cosa».  
Il bambino si sentì chiamare ed alzò la testa automaticamente, incontrando le iridi scure dell’uomo dinnanzi a lui. «Non sono un animale» diffidò nell’immediato, rifiutandosi di fare un solo passo senza capirne la ragione. «Lei cura gli animali».  
La sua intelligenza e logica erano senza tempo. «Hai ragione, ma vorrei risolvere un piccolo mistero. Potresti aiutarmi?» se lo Stiles dell’età infantile era lo stesso di quello diciasettenne, per lui era impossibile impedirsi di risolvere un caso e negare aiuto.  
«Un mistero?» fece eco l’umano con gli occhi che si erano accesi di una scintilla interessata e vogliosa, ma guidati fortemente dal dubbio.  
Allison dedicò uno sguardo eloquente al maggiore degli Hale, che era rimasto a portata d’occhio tutto il tempo per rassicurare Stiles, spicciolando poche parole al druido sulla disavventura che li aveva condotti a quella situazione surreale e dando un quadro completo dettato da Lydia. Sembrava suggerirgli di ripetere l’esperimento che si era presentato alla radura prima di giungere alla clinica. «Sì, è molto bravo a risolvere misteri, ma mai quanto te».  
L’adulazione poteva essere una buona cosa per spingere Stiles a farsi visitare dal veterinario, ma sia Derek che Allison sapevano che non poteva bastare. «Puoi andare» gli diede il permesso con rassicurazione il lupo, spiccicando molto di più del silenzio osservativo in cui era caduto. «Sarò con te».  
Il pargolo lo guardò con le sue grandi iridi ambrate per un lungo attimo, annuendo impercettibilmente e passando il gattone alle mani della cacciatrice che si munì per rimetterlo al suo posto.  
Stiles partì e Derek lo seguì.

Stiles si posizionò proprio all’angolo del lettino, aiutato da Deaton e quest’ultimo si limitò a fargli qualche domanda ed a controllare soltanto la pelle esposta, senza mai entrare troppo nella sua sfera personale, perché tendeva a chiudersi in se stesso e ad isolarsi e le cose diventavano ancora più complicate.  
«Quanti anni hai, Stiles?» domandò infine e la cosa stupì Derek, poiché non gli era nemmeno venuto in mente quel tipo di domanda o forse perché sarebbe dovuta essere la prima.  
«Cinque» articolò il bambino, dispiegando una mano ed alzando esattamente il numero coretto di dita.  
All’improvviso la porta del locale fu spalancata, sbattendo sul muro ed una voce alta, profonda e preoccupata irruppe nell’aria. «Dov’è? Dov’è mio figlio?».  
Stiles captò subito la nuova voce, rizzando le orecchie e sporgendosi, riconoscendola immediatamente e sbarrando gli occhioni, concentrandosi subito sulla direzione da cui proveniva, sbilanciandosi troppo per corrergli incontro, intercettato e fermato da Allison che lo prese per la vita e lo depositò sul pavimento con cautela.  
Le iridi azzurre dell’uomo fecero il loro ingresso, seguito da una Melissa attonita con una mano sulla bocca alla sua vista, e si ingrandirono incredibilmente, sbiancando sul posto. «Stiles».  
Il bambino davanti alla sua figura rimase immobile, mettendo subito dopo un passo dietro l’altro e ritornando da Derek, nascondendosi tra le sue gambe.  
Il silenzio cadde a falci e nessuno parve più sapersi muovere.  
Tutti gli abitanti di quelle mura guardarono i rispettivi protagonisti di quella scena agghiacciante, senza sapere cosa fare.  
«Ehy» esclamò sonoramente la cacciatrice con un sorriso familiare ed incoraggiante, prendendo in mano la situazione ed osando, chinando la schiena ed avvicinandosi all’umano, dando le spalle a tutti gli altri. «Perché ti nascondi? Non vuoi salutare il tuo papà?».  
Stiles scosse vistosamente la testa, incastrandosi perfettamente nel suo rifugio costruito dagli arti inferiori del lupo maggiore. «Quello non è lui».  
La certezza nella sua voce era lampante e devastante e chi era in possesso di doti sovrannaturali poteva sentire il cuore dello sceriffo spezzarsi a quel rifiuto netto, incapace di reagire.  
Le pupille di Allison si dilatarono impercettibilmente ed all’improvviso nemmeno lei sapeva più come risolvere la complicazione presentatela. «Perché dici così?».  
Gli occhioni immensi della creaturina incontrarono i suoi e la manina afferrò un nuovo lembo laterale dei jeans lerci del licantropo. «Lui è…» le perle ambrate si spostarono su quelle chiare del genitore. Erano stanche, sopraffatte, più chiare e vecchie. Più vissute di quelle di cui si ricordava. Le rughe sul suo viso erano aumentate e dilatate e sottolineavano quanto esausto fosse, di quanti incarichi si occupasse e delle responsabilità che erano aumentate. La stella dorata che aveva appuntata sul petto, segno della sua appartenenza alla legge, e che aveva stretto tra le mani più volte nei suoi cinque anni, rigirandola e ricalcandola, imparando le lettere che vi erano incise, era sicuro che non avessero più lo stesso significato di _vice-sceriffo_. «Diverso».  
L’acume e la capacità di Stiles di registrare i dettagli rendeva quasi impossibile gestire quella situazione disperata.  
Allison si voltò verso lo sceriffo, facendo una panoramica di tutti gli sguardi che si ritrovava contro e leggendo in tutti la stessa incapacità di affrontare il problema. «Stiles, posso assicurarti che è lui».  
L’insistenza divenne troppo premente ed un vocio esagerato si alzò, portando Stiles alle lacrime e con le forze per negare che gli venivano meno.  
«Adesso basta» tuonò Derek, mettendo tutti a tacere e fulminandoli con gli occhi di ghiaccio, prendendo Stiles tra le braccia e tirandoselo su. «Così non l’aiutate» disse con un ringhio arrabbiato e gelante, superando ognuno di loro ed ammonendoli fino alla fine, sbattendo la porta dietro di lui ed allontanandosi da quel luogo soffocante.

Stiles gli stava aggrappato al collo, con le braccine tutte intorno ed il viso premuto sull’angolo per nascondersi e ripararsi, singhiozzando silenziosamente. Derek sentiva perfettamente il principio di lacrime incastrate tra le sue ciglia e che non lasciava cadere. Per Stiles doveva essere tutta una grande tragedia che non riusciva a spiegarsi, catapultato in una realtà in cui non riconosceva nessuno, nemmeno la parte più importante del suo cuore, quella che cercava disperatamente e per cui si era lasciato condurre da loro al fine di ritrovarla.  
A Stiles sarebbe bastato suo padre, l’uomo che conosceva e con cui aveva imparato a vivere.  
Come poteva spiegargli che era lo stesso uomo, lo stesso identico uomo che lo amava con tutto se stesso e che lo riteneva la cosa più importante di tutte, l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta? Stiles non conosceva nulla di tutto quello, non sapeva cosa avessero passato e cosa avessero perso, quanto si fossero uniti ed avessero combattuto per avere quello che erano riusciti ad ottenere, i sacrifici che avevano fatto e quanto rappresentassero l’uno per l’altro.  
Derek si fermò per un momento, sistemandolo meglio e stringendolo maggiormente a sé colto da un pensiero che gli gelò il sangue. Stiles non riconosceva la persona più cara che aveva e con cui condivideva il sangue, quella di cui si sarebbe dovuto fidare ciecamente, suo padre. Ma non sapeva nemmeno di non avere più una madre. Senza alleati, i più importanti, le parti vitali di se stesso, come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere?  
Un singhiozzo più forte degli altri gli attraversò l’udito e ringraziò che Stiles non fosse in grado di leggergli nella mente; dovevano nascondere quell’informazione con tutti gli strumenti che avevano a disposizione.  
«È tutto sbagliato» gracchiò con la voce spezzata il cucciolo d’uomo, strisciando il naso sulla pelle del mannaro. «Quello è il mio papà, ma…» inspirò profondamente, mordendosi le labbra a contatto con l’altro e lasciando fuoriuscire un mezzo gemito che non riuscì a trattenere. «Non lo è».  
A Derek si spezzò il cuore in una cascata di schegge. Stiles era completamente sopraffatto e combattuto, così confuso e fuori dal suo mondo che avrebbe potuto rompersi; era consapevole di ogni cosa, di ogni cambiamento. «È soltanto un po’ diverso da come lo ricordi» onestamente si chiese se anche lui avrebbe avuto quel tipo di problemi nel riconoscere la propria famiglia e se non si fosse limitato a corrergli incontro, ma probabilmente la sua natura di licantropo avrebbe taciuto immediatamente qualsiasi titubanza. Forse non ne avrebbe neppure avuto bisogno, non era acuto come Stiles.  
Il piccolo umano tacque per un momento, respirando con lentezza e metabolizzando ciò che lo circondava. «È colpa mia?» chiese con una lucidità impressionante e con una goccia di autoaccusa. «Sono sbagliato?».  
Derek si fermò all’istante, attraversato da una morsa che gli fece incredibilmente male, togliendogli il fiato. Fu costretto a sciogliere la presa del bambino, rompendo quella posizione rassicurante che gli permetteva di stringersi a lui ed obbligandolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Erano così liquidi e tempestati di lacrime che ebbe un attimo di esitazione. «Tutto questo non è colpa tua» disse perentorio ed assoluto, scrutandolo attentamente e severamente nelle gemme di miele. «È tutta nostra, ma non tua» ed era sincero e ci credeva ciecamente, soprattutto alla propria di colpevolezza. Ognuno avrebbe dovuto fare la propria parte per evitare una situazione assurda come quella, per evitare che Stiles subisse tali affronti, invece lo avevano reso partecipe dell’enorme follia che era la loro vita ed a cui il ragazzo vi si era gettato per proteggere tutti quelli che amava e l’intera città. Lo avevano perfino legato ad un albero magico – quello che ne era rimasto – ed era morto per quel sacrificio infame. _Diamine_! Era morto. Ed era anche tornato indietro. Non avrebbero dovuto sorprendersi se il Nemeton fosse la causa delle attuali condizioni di Stiles.  
Una manina si depositò, morbida ed affettuosa, sul suo viso – era così liberatorio – ed i grandi occhioni lo fissarono con una comprensione inaudita. «Neanche tua».  
Il lupo rimase senza parole ed incapace di alcuna reazione. La presa sul corpicino si fece più forte, come se improvvisamente temesse che potesse scappargli dalle mani e dovette reprime l’istinto di soffocarlo in un enorme abbraccio che difficilmente avrebbe sciolto. «Sei il più giusto di tutti» ma le parole esatte sarebbero dovute essere: non ti merito.

Quando Stiles si fu calmato e Derek era psicologicamente pronto per separarsi da lui, tornarono alla clinica veterinaria, trovandoli tutti esattamente dove li avevano lasciati, voltati completamente verso di loro quando li sentirono rientrare.  
«Sta bene?» chiese Allison con voce moderata, ma preoccupata, indecisa se avvicinarsi o meno.  
Il bambino era ancora tra le braccia del licantropo, non avvinghiato, ma libero di muoversi e con la capacità di poter osservare ogni cosa. Fece un piccolo gesto, tirando la maglia del lupo verso il basso e Derek lo mise subito a terra con delicatezza, quella che non ci si sarebbe mai aspettati da lui, e Stiles tese la manina verso la cacciatrice, rimanendo in attesa.  
Lei scrutò prima l’esserino dinnanzi a lei e poi spostò gli occhi scuri in quelli di giada piena di domande e stupore. «Sta bene» rispose semplicemente l’uomo, facendola risuonare come la soluzione a tutte le domande che tacitamente la ragazza gli stava versando.  
Le labbra di Allison si curvarono immediatamente e prese tra la sua la mano che le veniva offerta, stringendola con dolcezza. «Ti va di ritornare dai nostri amici a quattro zampe?» non dovette nemmeno aspettare una risposta che il figlio dello sceriffo l’aveva già condotta nell’altra camera.

_Ovviamente con il nostro lupo scorbutico preferito_ , la cacciatrice era troppo deliziata e divertita da quella storia che Derek non apprezzava molto e forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di essere così accondiscendente, ma quando era entrato nella stanza esclusiva al riposo degli animali ed Allison gli aveva indirizzato un ghigno compiaciuto ed una strizzata d’occhio, uscendosene con quella frase dedicata tutta al cucciolo d’uomo che persisteva nell’avere il Beta con lui, Stiles gli aveva messo tra le mani il gattone color miele con cui aveva giocato prima che arrivasse lo sceriffo. Il suddetto gatto non aveva apprezzato particolarmente la sua compagnia ed il mutaforma era altrettanto poco entusiasta, tanto che il felino gli soffiava contro, ma Stiles aveva ridacchiato divertito a quel siparietto, divenendo immediatamente musica per le orecchie del licantropo, e lo aveva incitato ad accarezzarlo insieme a lui ed a mostrarsi più paziente ed interessato; il gatto aveva accettato con piacere le sue dovute coccole ed il cinquenne gli aveva regalato il sorriso più solare del mondo. _Ed accondiscendenza sia_.  
Nel frattempo nella stanza adiacente, l’intero branco analizzava la situazione con Allison e Derek che prestavano orecchio, ma con l’intento di distrarre Stiles, impedendogli di ascoltare. Lo sceriffo era proprio dirimpetto a loro e non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso dal suo bambino e la sofferenza ed il cruccio erano evidenti.  
«Credo che il Nemeton agisca con uno scopo ben preciso» esordì il druido, richiamando tutta la loro attenzione, procedendo con moderazione e con la calma che lo contraddistingueva. «E penso volesse ridare qualcosa che ha sottratto».  
«Quando Scott, Allison e Stiles si sono sacrificati al posto dei loro genitori, risvegliando il Nemeton, un prezzo è stato pagato e questo ha creato un cerchio d’ombra nel loro cuore, rendendoli coscienti dell’oscurità e negandogli qualsiasi tipo di innocenza» Deaton li osservò tutti ad uno ad uno ed ognuno di loro pendeva dalle sue labbra. «Al contrario degli altri due, Stiles è stato quello più esposto e ne ha risentito maggiormente, non essendo incline alle leggi sovrannaturali o addestrato a gestirle. Il Nemeton ha percepito tale squilibrio e si è mobilitato per rimediare».  
«Vuoi dire che l’ha riportato all’età dell’innocenza per ridonargliela?» chiese stupita e perplessa la bionda fragola.  
«È possibile» concretizzò il veterinario, ma lasciando libero spazio ad ulteriori teorie. «In questo momento è esattamente un bambino di cinque anni, conserva quei ricordi e conosce il mondo con i mezzi che ha avuto. Non ha alcun ricordo degli anni successivi né delle persone che ha conosciuto in seguito».  
«E il legame con Derek?» domandò Isaac nel silenzio creato dagli altri.  
Deaton lo guardò con scrupolo, senza davvero dare l’impressione di aver capito. «Come?».  
«Stiles non si separa da Derek, se non è con lui non si muove e se non ha una sua conferma, Stiles non lascia avvicinare nessuno» fece presente il ricciolino, indicando la scena dietro le loro spalle, vedendo protagonisti i due citati più l’eccezione alla regola data proprio dalla fermezza di Derek. «Stiles non riconosce nessuno e prima di tutti il suo stesso padre, ma di Derek si fida ciecamente. Derek in questo momento è tutto il suo mondo» parlava come se sapesse esattamente cosa significasse e cosa si provasse, ma la sua storia era oscura e violenta.  
Un silenzio significativo scese nella stanza, interrotto dalla risata cristallina e limpida di Stiles che si divertiva un mondo nel vedere l’incompatibilità felina con il licantropo e doveva rimediare ogni volta per salvare il loro precario rapporto, mentre Allison gli passava tutti i gatti più asociali e musoni che trovava per riderne senza vergogna e dare manforte al cucciolo d’uomo.  
«È il primo che ha incontrato dopo la trasformazione, potrebbe essere una specie d’imprinting» articolò il druido un po’ ostico, guadagnando delle occhiate perplesse da coloro che lo circondavano ed incontrando un minimo di comprensione nella rossa. «In poche parole, è l’impronta che un neonato ha con la madre o con chi ne fa le sue veci. Il bambino instaurerà un legame di attaccamento che ha determinate caratteristiche: il mantenimento del contatto, quindi ricerca della vicinanza fisica, l’ansia da separazione, l’effetto rifugio sicuro e base sicura. Ma questo accade durante i primi nove mesi dalla nascita, per Stiles dev’essere qualcosa del genere».  
«È come se stesse ricominciando» emerse Scott nel silenzio in cui era caduto, divenendo semplice testimone. «Ed ha scelto Derek».  
«Forse è molto di più di questo» sentenziò enigmatica la banshee, lanciando una lunga occhiata al siparietto davanti a lei che venne intercettata da Allison e bellamente ignorata da Derek.  
«È certo che qualcuno deve occuparsi di lui, non sappiamo per quanto andrà avanti» dichiarò il druido con prontezza, mettendoli al corrente del da farsi e della mancanza di una scadenza.  
«Ovviamente rimarrà con suo padre» intervenne Melissa senza ammettere repliche e senza che vedesse altre soluzioni. «Ed io farò di tutto per dare una mano».  
«Ma…» farfugliò il messicano con confusione, certo che quella situazione non potesse andare bene per le condizioni in cui erano.  
«Chi meglio di suo padre può prendersi cura di lui?» Melissa lo sapeva bene, conosceva la loro vita, come lo sceriffo si fosse sempre dedicato a lui a prescindere delle difficoltà che si potevano riscontrare con un figlio iperattivo e fuori dagli schemi come Stiles, di come fossero andati avanti da soli quando il nucleo familiare si era dimezzato – fattore che lei conosceva in prima persona – e di quanto suo figlio lo amasse. Nessuno poteva rispondere meglio alle esigenze di Stiles di chi l’aveva cresciuto ed amato.  
Tutti apparvero poco convinti da quella soluzione, ma nessuno sembrava averne altre da proporre e dove potevano trovare qualcuno che si occupasse della piccola creatura e che avesse la sua piena fiducia?  
«Non dovremmo far scegliere a lui, perlomeno?» domandò con bonaria ingenuità l’Alpha, difensore fino alla fine del suo migliore amico.  
Sua madre lo guardò contrariata e lo sceriffo si allontanò, avvicinandosi alla stanza confinante e trovandosi davanti suo figlio. Suo figlio tornato il meraviglioso bambino che possedeva ancora entrambi i genitori. Ricordava ogni dettaglio della sua fanciullezza, le sue guance pienotte perennemente rosse per via del freddo che risaltavano sulla carnagione chiara, gli occhioni ambrati che brillavano di meraviglia e che si interessavano a tutto, bisognoso di scoprire i segreti di ciò che lo circondava o che attirava anche parzialmente la sua attenzione, il suo continuo stare in movimento, impossibilitato a stare fermo anche per pochi minuti e la sua voce che riempiva i silenzi. La sua voce che riempiva ogni silenzio, in qualsiasi tempo.  
Stiles fu attratto dalla sua presenza silenziosa dinnanzi a sé e smise di accudire i suoi nuovi amici pelosi, alzando le iridi di miele in quelle azzurre del padre. Derek ed Allison lo seguirono a ruota.  
«Stai bene con Derek?» domandò con tutta la scioltezza ed il controllo che possedeva, provando ad uscire dallo stato di nebbia che l’aveva colto nel momento in cui era stato rifiutato dal suo stesso sangue.  
Stiles annuì fermamente con la testa, rispondendo immediatamente alla domanda posta con sincerità.  
«Puoi stare con lui finché tutto non sarà sistemato» disse Noah con un bonario sorriso sulle labbra, allontanando tutto lo strazio che quella decisione gli dava. Avrebbe patito qualsiasi pena dell’inferno pur di fare la scelta giusta per il bene di suo figlio.  
Derek sussulto impercettibilmente ed un brusio ben identificato si scatenò nella stanza appena lasciata.  
Stiles lo guardò con un’intensità attanagliante e lo sceriffo conosceva bene quello sguardo. «E tu?» l’innocenza e l’interesse presero vita dalla sua bocca e l’uomo sapeva che il bambino fosse in grado di percepire cose non dette.  
Suo figlio poteva anche non riconoscerlo – era così diverso ai suoi occhi? Il suo spirito d’osservazione era davvero così grande? –, ma la preoccupazione verso gli altri era un tratto distintivo che non poteva essere placato o nascosto e probabilmente qualcosa dentro il suo piccolo corpo gli suggeriva il legame che in realtà condividevano. Lo accarezzò su una guancia morbida e paffuta, sorridendogli con dolcezza. «Sarò dove potrai trovarmi, se lo vorrai».  
Stiles ebbe un fremito nel momento in cui la mano grande della massima autorità della città che assomigliava a suo padre e che veniva identificato come tale, lo toccò. Uno scatto elettrico lo attraversò ed il calore era talmente familiare e così confortante che gli occhi presero a pizzicare in modo doloroso. Quella era casa. «Papà» soffiò con la voce spezzata e colma di emozioni contrastanti, completamente sopraffatto.  
Piccato lo sceriffo indietreggiò di alcuni centimetri ed un tonfo al cuore lo investì, mentre lacrime salate presero vita dagli occhi del suo prezioso bambino. «Va tutto bene, Stiles» era troppo presto, Stiles era diviso in due, trasportato in una realtà che non conosceva, ma che era incredibilmente simile a quella in cui viveva, con tanto di legami che gli urlavano nella mente e che il corpo riconosceva, ma di cui il suo acume diffidava. Tutti quei fattori avrebbero potuto ingabbiargli la mente e fargliela scoppiare, aggredirgli il cervello e spezzargli il piccolo cuore già bersagliato e non conosceva nemmeno tutta la storia. Non era qualcosa che poteva permettersi, anche se avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a lui finché le cose non si sarebbero calmate e fossero tornate come dovevano essere. Suo figlio aveva soltanto bisogno di rassicurazioni, di una figura che potesse guidarlo e di cui non doveva mai dubitare, qualcuno che, prendendolo per mano, l’avrebbe condotto verso il sentiero giusto. La persona che lui aveva designato e la stessa che sceglieva in qualsiasi sua forma. «Resta con Derek».  
Le perle caramellate si riempirono d’acqua e fluirono tutte in una volta, irrigandogli il viso e mettendo in evidenza il rossore dei suoi zigomi. Allison lo prese immediatamente in braccio e Stiles le si strinse di riflesso, affondando il viso nel suo petto e bagnandolo di lacrime, mentre lei gli sussurrava parole dolci ed incoraggianti e Stiles afferrava un lembo della maglia disusa di Derek, stringendolo forte.  
Lo sceriffo dovette allontanarsi in fretta, prima che cedesse alla voglia di strappare suo figlio dalle braccia di chiunque lo tenesse, portandoselo via. Prima che diventasse troppo doloroso separarsi dalla cosa più preziosa che possedeva al mondo e che piangeva per lui.

Derek era fermamente convinto che al suo ritorno non avrebbe trovato sua sorella nel loft, ormai lontana e diretta alla sua meta e forse leggermente imbronciata – chi poteva darle torto –, ma quando si ritrovò davanti la porta scorrevole aperta, lei era lì.  
«Adesso abbiamo anche bambini?» domandò la lupa con un lungo sopracciglio innalzato, quando le si parò la figura del fratello che teneva per mano un esserino a lei sconosciuto, ma incredibilmente familiare.  
«È Stiles» disse soltanto il licantropo, come se dovesse bastare a spiegare ogni cosa.  
Cora lo guardò con intensità profonda, spostando poi gli occhi sul pargolo che rimaneva legato a lui. Si scostò semplicemente dalla porta e li fece entrare.  
Derek non possedeva nulla che andasse bene per un bambino, né il cibo giusto né il vestiario appropriato, ma era notte inoltrata, era distrutto ed aveva troppi pensieri per la mente, a quell’ora non avrebbe trovato nulla di ciò che gli serviva e Stiles doveva dormire.  
In verità nessuno del branco aveva nulla che potesse andare bene ad un bambino di cinque anni e di certo Stiles non avrebbe potuto indossare quell’enorme felpa rossa finché non avrebbero rimediato. Quindi Allison, testarda ed irremovibile, conoscitrice di quel posto a menadito, si diresse verso le donazioni per i rifugi animali che le persone consegnavano per facilitazione al veterinario che successivamente le avrebbe portate nel luogo corretto. Lì in mezzo c’erano sempre vestiti vecchi e usati, coperte e roba varia e la cacciatrice avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualcosa con cui accomodare per il momento, con grande sdegno della banshee. Poco tempo dopo e con buste svuotate e buttate in giro per caso, erano riuscite a dare un aspetto quantomeno presentabile e riparatore, ad eccezione dei piedi che rimasero nudi ed esposti al freddo.  
Il figlio dello sceriffo era al centro del monolocale, vicino al divano, spaesato e fuori posto, lontano da tutto quello che conosceva, eppure osservava ciò che lo circondava con meticolosità e curiosità. «Chi sei?» chiese alla ragazza dinnanzi a sé che lo guardava a sua volta.  
«Cora» rispose con semplicità, non particolarmente colpita dalla domanda, ma evitando di dare ulteriori spiegazioni.  
Stiles sembrò afferrare ed i grandi occhi ambrati, che Cora reputava stupefacenti, si posarono sulla parte del loft in cui era sparito il più grande. «Sei sua sorella?».  
Adesso sì, poteva quasi ammettere di essere impressionata. «Sì».  
Lo sguardo nel cucciolo d’uomo cambiò e forse la lupa vide scomparire nelle sue iridi quella scintilla di diffidenza. «Hai fame?» domandò subito dopo con tranquillità.  
Le perle d’ambrosia si illuminarono e la bocca si schiuse sorpresa. «Tantissima».  
Derek aveva svuotato il suo armadio per trovare una maglia passabile che non fosse troppo eccessiva per Stiles, ma fosse calda ed in grado di ricoprirlo il più possibile; quando tornò vide sua sorella mangiare con gusto roba già pronta e confezionata, che non aveva mai visto e che non sapeva nemmeno di possedere – era convinto di aver svuotato tutta la dispensa per il lungo viaggio che l’attendeva –, con uno Stiles allietato che ingurgitava tutto ad una velocità supersonica e che si sporcava ad ogni morso. La lupa sorrideva compiaciuta e rapida ripuliva i suoi disastri.  
«Vuoi unirti a noi?» chiese lei quando lo intercettò, indicando il loro banchetto da reali.  
«Devo mettere Stiles a letto» negò con il capo, rifiutando e mobilitandosi per portare a termine quella giornata. _Mangiare? Chi aveva tempo per quello_.  
«Giusto» Cora illuminata annuì soltanto ed aspettò che il loro ospite inghiottisse l’ultimo boccone. «Andiamo ometto, laviamoci e buttiamoci sotto le coperte».  
Quando Stiles si trovò davanti alla porta del bagno, l’unica dell’intero appartamento, esitò, rifiutandosi di aprirla. «Posso fare da solo» pronunciò un po’ inebetito ai due ragazzi che gli stavano alle spalle.  
Derek innalzò un sopracciglio poco convinto e Cora si riprese nell’immediato. «Certo, noi siamo qui fuori» articolò la mannara, prendendo la maglia dalle mani del fratello e depositandola in quelle del bambino.  
Il piccolo ospite accennò un segno positivo con il capo, segno che aveva compreso ed entrò nel bagno, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé, con tanto di giro di chiave – quello al licantropo non piacque molto.  
«Rilassati, Derek» lo richiamò la sorella con malvagia ironia. «Puoi sempre sfondare la porta».  
L’uomo la fulminò soltanto con gli occhi di ghiaccio e Cora sbuffò teatralmente. «Almeno non farti trovare davanti alla porta a spiare i suoi movimenti».  
«E se avesse bisogno d’aiuto?» gli fece presente l’altro, accantonando l’idea.  
«Sono sicura che lo sentirai urlare e ti precipiterai da lui» rivelò con genuina e bonaria malignità, sapendo perfettamente dove colpire.  
Derek la giudicò apertamente con lo sguardo e lei ne rise vittoriosa. Poco dopo si era allontanato dalla lastra di legno verticale, ma non aveva smesso di prestare orecchio.  
Stiles uscì dal bagno pochi minuti dopo, perfettamente lavato e vestito; la lunga maglia del lupo gli ricadeva fino ai polpacci ed i piedini erano scalzi ed a contatto con il pavimento freddo – prima o poi avrebbero rimediato anche a quello.  
Cora non aspettò nemmeno che suo fratello si muovesse e si avvicinò al bambino prendendolo per mano e conducendolo all’ala del monolocale che fungeva da camera da letto di Derek.  
Gli scostò le coperte e battendo a palmo aperto sul materasso lo invitò ad accomodarsi.  
Stiles indugiò soltanto un secondo e subito dopo era sotto le lenzuola, perfettamente rimboccato e tenuto al caldo.  
«Dormi bene, te lo meriti» proferì cordiale la lupa, sfiorandogli i capelli con la punta delle dita. Il piccolo ospite si strinse nelle coperte in risposta.  
«È fin troppo silenzioso per essere Stiles» disse la ragazza quando raggiunse il fratello, dirigendosi verso il divano, luogo in cui avrebbe dormito il maggiore.  
«Molto» confermò lui con una nota speziata, quasi preoccupata, udibile solo alla sorella. «È difficile per lui, ci vorrà un po’ per carburare».  
Cora l’occhieggiò per qualche secondo come a studiarlo, inclinando appena la testa. «Forse» pronunciò criptica e poco flessibile. «Domani è un altro giorno» detto questo si defilò verso il suo materasso.

Derek si era abbandonato al divano quasi subito, con le spalle tese e la testa in confusione; non aveva alcuna idea di cosa lo aspettasse e cosa servisse a spezzare quella sorta di incantesimo. Esisteva un modo? Andava a tempo? Era collegato alla volontà di Stiles?  
Perché era successo? Perché era accaduto proprio in quel momento? Perché non prima o non dopo? Esisteva un innesco?  
Le sue domande erano rimaste a metà, poiché cadde in un sonno profondo in poco tempo.  
Ma non poté nemmeno bearsene che, nel momento in cui ebbe l’impressione di chiudere gli occhi, un lamento si diffuse per l’appartamento e si incastrò nel suo nervo acustico.  
Fu costretto ad alzarsi e a seguirlo, giungendo fino al proprio letto, trovandolo sfatto e con uno Stiles che si dimenava e soffriva nel sonno.  
«Ehy, Stiles» pronunciò con la voce più calda e melodiosa che riuscì ad emettere – un mezzo disastro –, avvicinandosi a lui e toccandolo appena. «Va tutto bene, tranquillo».  
Il bambino si agitò ancora e quando Derek fece un ulteriore passo, portandosi poco sopra di lui, Stiles scattò, allungando le braccine e stringendolo nel momento in cui lo trovò. «Derek» sillabò e quella era la prima volta che pronunciava il suo nome.  
Cora era partita con il ritardo di un solo minuto, seguendo il percorso fatto dal fratello e quando vide quella scena, con Stiles che si stringeva a lui cercando conforto e con il mannaro completamente basito e quasi immobile, poté percepire quel singolo e prezioso capitombolo nel cuore del mutaforma.  
«È solo un incubo, va tutto bene» proferì il licantropo quando prese coscienza della situazione, posando appena una mano sul suo braccio.  
Stiles annuì contro di lui, mentre ansimava esausto ed ancora provato da quell’agitazione notturna e Derek lo guidò a staccarsi dal suo corpo, lasciandogli tutto il tempo del mondo.  
«Tutto okay?» chiese quando il cinquenne tornò a sdraiarsi sul materasso, prendendo respiri profondi e chiudendo gli occhi per calmarsi.  
Il piccolo ospite fece un nuovo segno positivo con il capo ed ingoiò appena a vuoto. «Puoi…» si fermò tentennando, quasi come se fosse a disagio e non sapesse se esprimere quella richiesta. «Puoi restare con me? Per un po’».  
Derek si ritrovò a fissarlo senza parole con le iridi d’ambra immacolate che si incastravano perfettamente alle proprie. «Sì» non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di negargli qualcosa, di dire di no ad una proposta pura ed innocente come quella, non davanti a quegli occhi provati che chiedevano con il timore di ricevere una risposta negativa.  
Le perle di miele si illuminarono e nel momento in cui Derek provò ad infilarsi sotto il letto, Stiles si spostò di conseguenza, lasciandogli il suo spazio.  
Ed erano lì, uno di fianco all’altro, con Stiles che rimaneva in silenzio, lasciando trasparire una curva lieta sulle labbra piene, preparandosi a ricadere tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
Al lupo non restò che attendere, mentre sentiva i passi della sorella allontanarsi.

Stiles si addormentò diversi minuti dopo e Derek aspettò ancora per qualche attimo, giusto per avere la certezza che continuasse a dormire e che nessun nuovo incubo potesse svegliarlo nuovamente.  
Quando ne ebbe la certezza si alzò, rimboccandolo meglio ed allontanandosi più silenziosamente possibile, ritornando al suo divano per tentare di raggiungere anch’egli il regno del dio greco.  
Vana speranza.  
Nello stesso preciso momento in cui chiuse le palpebre, anche per la sola illusione, l’agitazione di Stiles si mostrò, più forte ed impetuosa, con l’affanno sempre più forte e con piccoli lamenti ad accompagnarlo.  
Derek era esausto e sconsolato ancor prima di iniziare.  
Non tardò, il lupo mannaro si mosse senza nemmeno rifletterci su e quando giunse vicino al bordo del letto, tanto da toccarlo con le gambe, prese Stiles tra gli arti superiori e se lo caricò senza svegliarlo, prendendo con la mano libera la coperta e portandosela al seguito. A Stiles bastò entrare in contatto con lui per calmarsi. E tutto accadde davanti alla testimonianza di Cora.  
L’uomo si sedette sui cuscini, sistemando meglio il bambino, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e posizionando il braccio sotto il corpicino, a rappresentare una confortevole culla e tirando la coperta su di loro per coprirlo il più accuratamente possibile.  
La lupa non emise alcun fiato, sedendosi ad un cuscino di distanza da loro. Poi un tenue silenzio si impossessò del monolocale e Stiles riprese a dormire serenamente.  
«Anche lo Stiles diciasettenne non riesce a dormire la notte» rivelò all’improvviso il mutaforma con voce profonda, senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi dal pargolo che gli si stringeva contro.  
_Come può saperlo_? avrebbe voluto chiedergli la mora, ma probabilmente certe domande era meglio lasciarle senza soluzione. «Ma con te ci riesce» non voleva suonare cinica o allusiva, ma a volte non riusciva ad evitare di dare voce a qualcosa di così evidente, soprattutto se ciò riguardava il sangue del suo sangue e Stiles.  
Il licantropo la guardò torvo, ignorandola appositamente. «Probabilmente dovrò prendergli il suo cuscino».  
Cora rimase di sasso, sbattendo le palpebre varie volte e fissandolo senza capire. «Il suo cuscino?».  
«Sì, non chiude occhio senza quello» rispose semplicemente l’uomo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e non avesse bisogno di chissà quale spiegazione.  
La ragazza rimaneva ad ogni rivelazione più sconvolta ed attonita, senza riuscire a classificare in modo vagamente parziale ciò che le veniva riferito. Stiles ne era a conoscenza? «Il suo cuscino, certo».  
Il cucciolo d’uomo emise un tenue mormorio e voltò il capo verso il petto del lupo, proprio all’altezza del cuore, ed un dolce sorriso beato si colorò sul visino.  
«Non avrebbero dovuto affidarmelo» affermò il licantropo a quella scena, fermo ed irremovibile, ma Cora aveva il dono di comprendere il suo consanguineo, sapeva cosa stesse provando. «Non dovrebbe fidarsi di me in questo modo».  
«Per lui è istintivo farlo, non potrebbe agire diversamente» per lei era chiaro come il sole, visibile ad occhio nudo e Derek non poteva dubitarne.  
«No» negò vistosamente il mutaforma, mozzando quelle parole. «Ha detto espressamente che non poteva più fidarsi di me e di tutto quello che mi rappresenta».  
Cora capì che si rifesse a prima che la condizione dell’umano cambiasse, prima che la magia facesse effetto, prima che la vita modificasse ancora i suoi progetti, portando il suo stesso sangue a crescere una delle persone più importanti per lui. _La più importante_. «Lo credi paradossale, non è così? Questo bambino, questo prezioso bambino, non muove un passo se non gli confermi che può farlo, che non corre alcun rischio. Se non fossi stata tua sorella non si sarebbe mai avvicinato. È l’esatto opposto di quello che ha detto: si fida di te e di tutto quello che ti rappresenta».  
Derek negò ancora, fortemente e con convinzione, stroncandola nell’immediato. «È costretto dal Nemeton».  
La lupa lo guardò giudicante e con disapprovazione, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Sei davvero così cocciuto?» domandò retoricamente, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Il Nemeton conosce il suo cuore, non agisce a caso e tutto questo non può essere casuale».  
«Cora» la ammonì l’Alpha scomparso dentro di lui, esasperato e disturbato dalla conversazione.  
«Torno in sud America» rivelò la ragazza immediata e con fierezza.  
Derek rimase per qualche attimo a fissarla dritta nelle iridi scure, senza proferire parola o battere le palpebre. «Ci andremo insieme».  
«No, andrò da sola» dichiarò assolutista ed inflessibile, scartando qualsiasi opzione già in partenza. «Tu hai una bella gatta da pelare qui ed io non riesco a resistere un attimo di più in questa cittadina, non è più casa mia» _ma è la tua_.  
Il licantropo ignorò l’ennesima allusione poco velata e la figura da fratello maggiore faticava a sparire. «Non ho voce in capitolo» non era una domanda, ma una costatazione in piena regola.  
«Esattamente» asserì la ragazza senza mezzi termini e giri di parole. «Partirò domattina stessa».  
Un silenzio significativo cadde nel monolocale e per minuti interi rimasero nelle medesime posizioni in cui erano, senza emettere fiato o muoversi accidentalmente.  
Il cucciolo d’uomo strusciò appena una guancia sul pettorale, affondando maggiormente nella piccola nicchia creata dal braccio piegato dell’uomo, lì dov’era più caldo e riparato, e Cora si alzò dal divano, come se avesse interpretato quel gesto come un via libera e si mosse verso il proprio letto, senza alcuna parola di saluto, ma prima di andar via si fermò per un solo secondo, nel cuore del grande spazio aperto, catturando tutta l’attenzione che le era dedicata. «Non credo abbia scelto te perché sei stato il primo che ha incontrato in queste sembianze» e lo lasciò nel silenzio e nelle tenebre dell’appartamento con un piccolo Stiles che gli circondava e riscaldava il petto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, abbiamo a che fare con un piccolo minuscolo Stiles. Un piccolo Stiles di cui dovrà occuparsi notte e giorno il lupo musone per antonomasia e di certo non è una sfida facile. Ne sarà in grado, Stiles gli darà il suo bel da fare? Sarà capace di riportarlo indietro?  
> Per quanto riguarda le varie donazioni di vestiario ai rifuggi animali, sono del tutte vere. Ho fatto volontariato in un gattile e frequentato posti similari, la gente dona di tutto e serve tutto, anche semplicemente per farli giocare, quindi non stupitevi se sono riusciti a trovare dei vestiti adatti allo Stiles di cinque anni.  
> A martedì,  
> Antys


	3. 3° Capitolo

# 3° Capitolo

Stiles si svegliò la mattina successiva sul divano, in perfetta solitudine.  
Gli ci vollero diversi attimi per focalizzare il luogo in cui si trovava, la giornata appena trascorsa e tutto il ribaltamento del mondo che conosceva.  
Si alzò quando sentì dei rumori provenire dalla zona cucina abilmente riparata, mettendo i piedini nudi sul pavimento freddo e dirigendosi verso quella direzione, stropicciandosi un occhio con un pugnetto e stringendo verso l’alto la maglia con la mano libera all’altezza della vita, per facilitare i movimenti delle gambette, trovando Derek a rimettere a posto tutto quello che lui e Cora avevano lasciato in giro dopo l’abbuffata di mezzanotte ed anche l’unico pasto che Stiles ricordasse di quella giornata.  
Il lupo si fermò quando entrò nel suo campo percettivo per poi ritornare alle sue faccende. «Dobbiamo comprare diverse cose».  
 _Comprare delle cose_. Era qualcosa che a Stiles suonava molto familiare e quando la voce gentile di sua madre pronunciava quelle parole, lui si fiondava sulle scale a vestirsi, pronto per acquisire qualcosa di nuovo e potenzialmente fantastico. Era sempre un’avventura speciale e senza confini ed a volte si accontentava semplicemente di poter vedere tutte quelle cose che il mondo aveva da offrire.  
Ma in quel momento sembrava non possedere nemmeno i più semplici degli oggetti e tutto quello che aveva, era ciò che gli procurava Derek o chi faceva per lui.  
Comprare delle cose in una casa vuota e scura, senza colori e componenti vari a popolarla, era qualcosa che lasciava Stiles perplesso e confuso, quasi messo in un piedistallo che non gli era dato vedere. Stiles non era mai stato dentro un appartamento e non aveva mai visto una casa composta da un’unica grande stanza e nemmeno così spoglio, come se mancasse la parte più viva che componeva un’abitazione calda ed accogliente, eppure conosceva piccole case confortevoli ed impregnate di calore, composte da soli due membri ad abitarle. Tutto quello che gli suggeriva quel monolocale era la pura solitudine e l’allontanamento dal mondo esterno.  
 _Solitudine. Comprare delle cose_. Era certo che mancasse un elemento a quell’equazione e che avesse tutti i dati che creavano la soluzione. Era convinto che quella solitudine non poteva essere vera se nell’abitazione esisteva qualcun altro e quell’attività piacevole che comprendeva l’acquistare qualsiasi cosa venisse alla mente andava fatta con più persone possibili ed affini. «Dov’è lei?».  
Il licantropo si fermò del tutto e dovette voltarsi per capire a chi si riferisse e vedere le sue grandi iridi ambrate scrutare gli angoli dell’appartamento in attesa di vedere scorgere qualcuno. «È andata a casa sua» non c’era stato nessun altro lì, non aveva socializzato con qualcun altro al di fuori di quella dimora ed esisteva una sola _lei_ al momento: Cora.  
«Oh» emise flebile il bambino, smettendo di cercare. «Va bene».  
Derek dubitava fortemente che gli andasse bene e il mutismo in cui era caduto era un gran segno rivelatore, perché lo Stiles che conosceva raramente tendeva a quel comportamento – e quando accadeva era allarmante – e lui non aveva mai compreso come avrebbe dovuto muoversi, come agire per farlo uscire e tranquillizzarlo. Non ne aveva mai avuto il tempo e l’intenzione.   
«Dovevi andare con lei?» chiese all’improvviso il cucciolo d’uomo con un’inclinazione intraducibile.   
L’uomo non seppe proprio come gli fosse venuta in mente quella possibilità – del tutto vera –, non una parola era mai stata pronunciata in sua presenza e dubitava ci fossero tracce in giro, ma le perle di miele erano concentrate in direzione della porta, alla sua sinistra ed in basso, lì dov’era stato abbandonato il suo borsone dopo la chiamata di Scott, quello stesso che non aveva neppure potuto sistemare da qualche parte. _I dettagli_. I dettagli erano tutto ciò che Stiles riusciva a vedere e di cui si fidava. «Sì» mentirgli era qualcosa che non si poteva permettere e, in tutta onestà, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di farlo, perché Stiles riusciva a fiutare la menzogna meglio di qualsiasi licantropo.  
«Perché sei rimasto?» domandò allora quello con una strana accusa nella voce, non molto positiva alle orecchie del mutaforma.  
«Ho una questione importante di cui occuparmi» come se avesse potuto semplificare le cose meglio di così, mostrandosi il più distaccato possibile com’era solito fare.  
Il figlio dello sceriffo sembrò assimilare il concetto e piegò una gamba all’indietro, pronto per ritornare su passi immaginari. «È colpa mia» esclamò quando l’illuminazione ed il sospetto vennero fuori, fondendosi insieme. «È andata via per colpa mia e tu sei qui perché… perché sei qui?».  
«Stiles, basta» l’autorità nella sua voce risuonò per tutto l’appartamento, eliminando ogni dubbio sul suo significato. Era possibile che riuscisse a catalizzare tutti i sensi di colpa del mondo? Che la sua intelligenza gli facesse capire cos’era reale e cosa andasse storto? O era semplicemente la sua inclinazione di bambino?  
Stiles tacque mordendosi le labbra, forzato a non muoverle e pronte per riempire il suo interlocutore di parole. La battaglia interiore era così grande ed eclatante che Derek poteva sentire ogni fremito mal trattenuto ed il suo dolore diveniva il proprio. «Non piaccio a nessuno, per la gente sono strano, troppo rumoroso, troppo agitato e troppo veloce; nessuno mi vuole intorno e nemmeno lei».  
Le caratteristiche che aveva citato nella sua semplicità erano tutte vere ed avevano il potere di rispecchiarlo con facilità, ma non traducevano nemmeno un quarto di ciò che rappresentava Stiles. «Sei straordinario».   
Il cucciolo d’uomo incespicò e le grandi iridi caramellate si ingigantirono, depositandosi in quelle di giada. «Cosa?» chiese sbalordito e confuso.   
«Lo sei» disse il lupo con convinzione, avvicinandosi a lui e portandosi alla sua altezza. «Sei davvero straordinario e gli altri, la gente, non è sveglia quanto te per riuscire a capirti» con la punta delle dita gli scostò i capelli ramati che gli cadevano sulle perle di miele, asciugandogli successivamente le gocce che gli si erano incastonate tra le ciglia chiare, cancellandole via con una delicatezza tale da non poter appartenere ad alcuna creatura della notte. «Cora ti è molto affezionata, in modi che non puoi ancora comprendere e piaci a molte persone. Tutte quelle che hai conosciuto ieri sono tue amiche».  
«Davvero?» domandò il bambino con titubanza, meravigliato e sconcertato davanti a qualcosa che non aveva mai immaginato.  
«Sì, e ce ne sono molte altre» _e ci sono state_. Se Erica fosse stata ancora con loro avrebbe adorato quelle sembianze dell’umano, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non perdersele e si sarebbe goduta ogni attimo. Sarebbe stata pazza di lui come lo era sempre. Boyd avrebbe probabilmente sbuffato annoiato, nascondendosi dietro la sua impassibilità, ma sarebbe stato conquistato all’istante dal piccolo Stiles. E Jackson? Quello sì che sarebbe stato uno spettacolo interessante a cui assistere.  
Il figlio dello sceriffo annuì con il capo a qualcosa di cui Derek non era certo e poi si concentrò nuovamente su di lui non contento. «Ma Cora è andata via e tu sei ancora qui».  
 _Perché sei incastrato con me_ , quelle probabilmente sarebbero state le parole di uno Stiles con un vocabolario più arricchito e con una maggiore consapevolezza. «Aveva bisogno di tornare a casa sua ed io è qui che voglio stare» una volta non si sarebbe mai sognato di pensarlo, ancora meno di dirlo, la cosa sconvolgente era che rappresentava l’autentica verità. «Invece di salutarmi, mi ha bacchettato per via della dispensa vuota».  
Stiles ridacchiò deliziato ed immaginandosi la scena, aumentando l’ilarità. «La mia è sempre piena, come per magia».  
«Lo era anche la mia» un velo di malinconia gli sfuggì dalla voce e lo notò appena.  
Al contrario Stiles sembrò intercettare quella nota stonata e gli occhi si posarono nuovamente sull’ambiente spoglio intorno a lui, quello stesso che gli suggeriva la piena solitudine. «Vado a vestirmi» pronunciò senza inciampare nel tempo, spezzando quell’aria pittoresca dalle sfumature nostalgiche e dolorose.  
Derek rimase esattamente nella stessa posizione dove il bambino l’aveva lasciato, con lo sconcerto della sua perspicacia.

Quando entrarono al supermercato, prendendo un carello e mettendovi Stiles al suo interno per sicurezza, il suo mutismo, conosciuto quella mattina, era addirittura aumentato e guardava la struttura come un’estranea e la più terribile delle traditrici.  
Derek aveva riempito il carello con vari prodotti senza ricevere alcuna parola dal suo piccolo accompagnatore, dandogli il tempo di assimilare la situazione e il luogo. A volte si era fermato per mostrarglieli, aspettando una sua valutazione o approvazione, ma il bambino era parecchio distante e l’uomo si ritrovava a dover fare da sé. Forse Cora avrebbe saputo gestirlo meglio, distraendolo e diventando la sua complice, insieme ad una Allison che sarebbe venuta a capo del problema. Come avevano potuto dare per scontato che un lupo scorbutico come lui e poco affine alla socializzazione potesse occuparsi a tempo pieno di un esserino di cinque anni? «Stiles, cosa c’è?» chiese dopo qualche minuto e all’ennesimo assenteismo da parte dell’altro.  
Stiles parve non udirlo e rimase a guardarsi indietro. «È tutto diverso».  
Il mannaro credette di crollare.  
«L’altro giorno ero qui con la mia-» si bloccò nell’immediato come punto sul vivo, facendo un impercettibile passo indietro nel carello. «Ma adesso è tutto… sono cambiati i posti, i colori sono sbagliati e sembra tutto nuovo».  
Derek l’aveva notato, era impossibile non farlo, ma da quando aveva chiesto di sua madre la prima volta, al loro primissimo incontro, non aveva più pronunciato il suo nome ed aveva il terribile sospetto che nella mente del bambino esistessero più scenari di quanti lui avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Ma sollecitarlo a parlare di lei poteva peggiorare la situazione precaria in cui si trovavano.  
Comprese anche ciò che stava accadendo in quel momento nel suo cervello iperattivo, delle immagini che gli si sovrapponevano e di un luogo che credeva conoscere, ma che subito dopo lo colpiva alle spalle. Erano passati anni da quando un piccolo Stiles, di quell’identica età, era entrato lì dentro, ma i suoi ricordi partivano adiacenti a qualche giorno dopo. Chissà quante volte vi era tornato in seguito e probabilmente con compagnia diversa. Quel supermercato aveva cambiato nome, proprietario e marchio un paio di volte e l’unica cosa che non era mutata era la sua collocazione, ma era qualcosa che l’attuale Stiles, quello tornato cinquenne e completamente dipendente da lui, non poteva sapere. «È come la tua dispensa: magica».  
Gli occhi dell’umano si spalancarono e sbigottiti si posarono nei suoi. «Magica?».  
«Sì» confermò con convinzione il mutaforma, accennando un microscopico cenno con la testa a sottolineare il concetto. Stiles, in qualsiasi sua forma, poteva essere uno scettico e sempre alla ricerca della verità, ma al mondo fantastico e sovrannaturale non riusciva a sottrarsi, troppo ammaliato ed affascinato da esso. «A volte questi posti cambiano così in fretta che si fatica a stare al loro passo e ci si perde».  
«Capita anche a te?» domandò con gli occhioni sempre più grandi e la rassicurazione che lentamente rientrava dentro di lui.  
«Sì» decisamente impossibile perdersi per un lupo mannaro, soprattutto se nato come tale; qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fulminarlo per come stava mentendo ad una creatura pura ed ingenua come quella.  
Stiles sembrò tranquillizzarsi e prendere un respiro profondo, quasi rincuorato, prima di ritornare vigile e presente. «Possiamo prendere i cereali?» domandò con cortesia e velata supplica fanciullesca.   
«Quindi ci servirà anche del latte» constatò in risposta l’uomo, meditando sulla lista che si allungava. Cos’altro avrebbe dovuto prendere?  
«Il latte aiuta a crescere» recitò come un perfetto adulto il bambino, impostandosi correttamente da assomigliare incredibilmente ad uno di loro e credendovi ciecamente.  
Gli angoli delle labbra di Derek si curvarono appena verso l’alto, allungando una mano a scompigliargli la folta chioma castana. «Ha lo stesso effetto sui cuccioli».  
«Ai gatti piace il latte, grandi e piccini» confessò il figlio dello sceriffo, nell’aneddoto più importante del mondo, godendosi il contatto con la grande e calda mano di Derek, etichettandolo come un premio per la propria sapienza.   
_Gatti_. La sera prima, nella clinica veterinaria, il bambino ne sembrava completamente innamorato, attratto soprattutto da quelli burberi e poco socievoli, che soffiavano davanti a tutti quelli che si avvicinavano troppo, ma che si abbandonavano al dolce contatto di Stiles. Aveva una snodata passione per loro? «Anche ai lupacchiotti» non era intenzionale. Non del tutto, ma sapeva che rivelare una piccola curiosità casuale avrebbe arricchito il sapere del cucciolo d’uomo, alimentando la sua curiosità ed ingigantendo la sua teoria sulle fantasmagoriche facoltà mistiche del latte; era una delle tante cose che gli doveva e non era certo perché sentirlo parlare di gatti lo infastidiva – in nessun universo canidi e felini vivevano in armonia –, ma se poteva ancora sentirlo straparlare e riempirlo di argomenti che poco gli importavano, allora doveva significare che il mondo girava ancora per il verso giusto.  
«Mi piacciono i lupi» rivelò un attento Stiles, quasi catturato da quell’insieme di lettere, e la profondità e solennità con cui pronunciò tali parole gelò il sangue del licantropo.   
Il tempo sembrò fermarsi per un lungo secondo e Derek apparve colpito e frastornato da quella confessione; quale Stiles stava parlando?  
Le perle boscose si incontrarono con quelle di miele con il compito di accertarsi di cosa e _chi_ avesse esattamente davanti, ma si specchiò soltanto in iridi innocenti ed appassionate, quelle tipiche scaturite da grande interesse per il mondo animale. Gli scostò le ciocche castane che gli ricadevano sulle pupille, proprio come aveva fatto quella mattina, e quelli erano gli occhi con cui Stiles guardava tutto ciò che amava, a qualunque età. «Sono sicuro che anche tu gli piaci» e quella era l’unica confessione che si sarebbe lasciato scappare. 

Stiles gli passava diligentemente pezzo dopo pezzo tutto ciò che avevano acquistato e che era presente all’interno delle buste, seduto comodamente sul ripiano di marmo scuro vicino ai fornelli e sotto i vari mobiletti della cucina; muoveva le gambette sospese nel vuoto ad un ritmo che Derek non era ancora riuscito ad intercettare e sorrideva ad ogni oggetto che gli consegnava, divertito dal cercare dentro i sacchetti di carta e ricordare perfettamente ciò che era stato comprato.  
Il portellone scorrevole fu aperto ed un tocco di nocche leggero si ripercosse sulla grande stanza. «Possiamo entrare o disturbiamo le vostre faccende? Oh, faccende domestiche, questo è qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata» disse con voce divertita ed ironica la cacciatrice, varcando la soglia e dirigendosi verso l’angolo dedicato alla cucina.  
«Ally!» esclamò entusiasta il bambino quando la ragazza entrò nel suo campo d’azione, scendendo in fretta dal bancone con un salto rapido e fiondandosi verso di lei.  
«Ciao, bellissimo» salutò con vigore e con lo stesso entusiasmo la mora, prendendolo in braccio al volo e tenendolo il più saldo possibile. «Come si sta comportando il nostro lupo cattivo?».  
Scatenò l’ilarità di Stiles quando provò a sbranarlo con i denti bianchi, emettendo dei suoni gracchianti che volevano imitare i ruggiti, ma riproducendoli fin troppo dolci e simpatici. «Mi ha comprato i miei cereali preferiti».  
«Oh, allora ti vizia» proferì teatralmente la ragazza, interpretando la risposta del bambino come positiva ed incoraggiante.  
«Ciao, Stiles» subentrò la figura posta vicino a loro e che fino a quel momento era stata ignorata – non propriamente una sua caratteristica.  
Stiles si sentì chiamare in causa e la sua attenzione fu portata alla sua destra, dove figurava una ragazza rossa e bellissima che gli sorrideva ammiccando. Si irrigidì nell’abbraccio di Allison, diventando improvvisamente pesante.  
«Lei è Lydia» si sentì in dovere di presentare la cacciatrice, spezzando quell’aria insolita che era scesa e che ormai caratterizzava lo Stiles di cinque anni poco incline ad interagire con gli altri. «C’era anche lei con noi ieri».  
Il cucciolo la guardò con tanto d’occhi, intensamente e quasi studiandola, ma senza abbassare il suo scudo e la titubanza che aveva.  
«Puoi salutarla» intervenne prontamente il licantropo quando ebbe riposto l’ultimo oggetto che il figlio dello sceriffo gli aveva consegnato poco prima.  
Stiles si voltò verso di lui, verificando l’autenticità di quella risposta e cullato dal morbido abbraccio di Allison che lo tranquillizzava e lo sollecitava, promettendogli una via senza conseguenze. «Ciao» farfugliò con ancora quella titubanza ed incertezza, creando una piccola morsa ferita al cuore della banshee.  
Lydia abbozzò un sorriso di circostanza ed il suo occhio cadde sulle buste della spesa svuotate per metà, che non contenevano ciò che serviva davvero, e le attuali condizioni del minore degli Stilinski. «Scommetto che non ha acquistato nulla per renderlo presentabile» articolò con finto sdegno, inveendo contro la poca attenzione del lupo.   
«Avrei provveduto più tardi» rispose con secchezza l’uomo, già annoiato e scocciato dalla presenza delle ragazze.  
«Prendi i pacchi che sono in auto» ordinò la rossa con la sua caratteristica autorità, indicando con l’indice verso il basso.  
Derek la guardò dubbioso e si voltò verso la mora che ancora stringeva il bambino in un cauto abbraccio, cercandovi una spiegazione più esaustiva. «Ehm… ha comprato qualcosina» farfugliò enigmatica la cacciatrice, imporporando appena le gote.  
« _Qualcosina_ quanto?» domandò il mutaforma con sospetto, inarcando un sopracciglio accusatore.  
«Bando alle ciance, lupastro. Vai e torna vittorioso» intervenne la bionda fragola, poco disponibile al dialogo, ma ai fatti, premendo perché uscisse dal loft e compiesse il suo dovere.  
Derek la guardò in cagnesco ed infastidito si diresse a passo spedito verso il parcheggio. «Prendi tutto» ordinò ancora la banshee e benché nessuno di loro possedesse sensi sviluppati pari a quelli dei licantropi, lo sbuffo ed il ringhio dell’uomo li udirono tutti.  
Derek tornò sopra pochi minuti dopo, stracolmo di pacchi e pacchetti e con lo sguardo fortemente irritato. «Non è una sfilata, Lydia».  
«Sciocchezze» semplificò la bionda fragola, strappandogli qualche sacchetto e posizionandolo davanti ad uno Stiles confuso, che aveva finalmente rimesso i piedi per terra e riposto tutta la spesa nella dispensa insieme alla mora. «Stiles merita il meglio, soprattutto se è costretto a vivere con te».  
«E credi che riempirlo di vestiti lo aiuti?» chiese il mannaro con rimprovero, non favorevole ad abbassarsi al suo livello.  
«Meglio di quegli stracci che tiene ancora. Perché non li hai bruciati?» disse la banshee con sdegno, inorridita dai vecchi abiti che si erano procurati alla clinica veterinaria.  
«L’avrei fatto più tardi» rincarò la dose il moro, sottolineando una questione che avevano già affrontato e che faceva emergere la frettolosità della rossa.  
Allison era un po’ preoccupata per quello strano battibecco che i due stavano affrontando, soprattutto perché nel branco erano quelli che avevano meno interazioni tra loro; il loro anello congiuntivo era sempre stato Stiles, il resto era solo uno scenario sfocato – Peter era semplicemente una conseguenza.  
 _Stiles_. Era sempre e solo di Stiles che si parlava.  
La cacciatrice buttò un’occhiata al pargolo che li guardava con dubbio e che lentamente si avvicinava ai pacchi che Derek aveva abbandonato ai propri piedi, sfiorandoli appena ed aprendo soltanto piccoli spirargli. «Sono per me?» chiese con incertezza ed impressionante sorpresa, ingigantendo gli occhi immensi e posandoli su entrambi.  
Derek e Lydia si fermarono improvvisamente, chiamati in causa ed abbassando il capo sull’esserino che li guardava dal basso. Allison li vide impreparati per la prima volta davanti a quelle iridi di ambra pura. «Sì, sono per te» confermò la banshee con sicurezza e con una nota incredibilmente morbida.  
Stiles la osservò intensamente dentro le gemme di smeraldo per poi spostare lo sguardo sui sacchetti del centro commerciale, indeciso su come procedere.  
«Puoi accettarli» disse la creatura della notte con fermezza, cogliendo la sua preoccupazione e dubbio, quando il silenzio era sceso e nessuno sapeva come agire per incoraggiarlo. «Sono tuoi. Un regalo».  
«Un regalo?» ripeté il figlio dello sceriffo più a se stesso che ai suoi interlocutori, cadendo in un limbo a cui nessuno di loro aveva accesso. «Non ne ho mai avuti così tanti».  
Lydia si irrigidì ed Allison rimase in apnea per qualche attimo.   
Derek al contrario di Stiles ne aveva sempre ricevuti a tonnellate, da più gente di cui potesse ricordare e molti di loro non esistevano nemmeno più. Non era mai stato restio dall’accettarli o modesto o così provato dal prenderli con sé, non si era posto il problema che fosse una scortesia o qualcosa di troppo, non si era nemmeno mai domandato se per chi glielo avesse fatto rappresentasse una spesa eccessiva. Ma era risaputo quanto loro due appartenessero ad altrettanti mondi diversi, in cui uno era fin troppo popolato e nell’altro esisteva una cerchia talmente piccola che si estendeva ai soli membri abitanti nella casa familiare ed a pochi altri che la costituivano all’esterno. La morale voleva che entrambi avessero perso quei mondi. «Sono tuoi» ripeté con più accuratezza ed incisione, piegandosi sulle gambe e portandosi all’altezza dei suoi occhi, sfiorandogli il nasino in una carezza leggera verso l’alto ed invitandolo a prestargli attenzione. «Puoi accettarli tranquillamente, lei vuole che li abbia tu».  
Stiles esitò ancora per un momento, guardando la nuova ragazza come per accertarsi che fosse vero e che potesse andarle bene. «Okay» sillabò con accettazione, accompagnando quell’unica parola con un nuovo cenno positivo del capo. «Grazie».  
La banshee restò interdetta a quella scena e da quel ringraziamento, ma la cosa che più la lasciava allibita era il tipo di rapporto che si stava istaurando tra Stiles e Derek, senza barriere e giochi confusionali che lo schermasse. «Non c’è di che».  
«Bravo» convenne la creatura della notte a premiare l’azione appena compiuta ed il passo gigante di cui era stato testimone, affondandogli una mano nelle ciocche di capelli e scompigliandole con attenzione. Stiles gli sorrise incoraggiato, assaporando completamente quel contatto che gli veniva donato.  
«Che ne dici di provare qualcosa?» propose entusiasta la cacciatrice, indicando varie buste di carta.  
Il bambino inclinò appena la testa guardando la miriade di sacchetti, come se potesse scrutarli dal di fuori. «Sembra tutto molto rosso».  
Allison ridacchiò, avvicinandosi con un balzo ed agguantandolo da dietro, infilandogli a tradimento una felpa rossa, con cappuccio annesso, della sua taglia. «Certo, perché sei il nostro Cappuccetto Rosso personale che vive tra le fauci del lupo cattivo» e mentre lo diceva con una teatralità che nessuno dei ragazzi conosceva in lei, creando divertimento nel bambino ed invitandolo ad un gioco continuo, il cappuccio gli cadde sulla testa, coprendogli le perle mielate, innescando ilarità e stravaganza appropriata alla scena.  
Attimi dopo Derek si ritrovò la casa piena di suoni e rumori graffianti, vestiti sparsi dappertutto e con Stiles ed Allison che scappavano da una Lydia che li riprendeva per il pessimo accostamento di colori, scelti accuratamente per farla uscire dai gangheri. Derek aveva già mal di testa e la giornata era ancora lunga, troppo lunga. Quello che andava bene era la risata spensierata e cristallina di Stiles che echeggiava per l’intero monolocale, sovrastando tutto il resto e che le due ragazze facevano di tutto per non farla affievolire e per preservarla. 

Improvvisamente il loft appariva più sistemato e pulito da quando erano entrate quelle portatrici di caos, appestandogli tutta la dimora, con i propri cassetti pieni della roba di Stiles e l’armadio che si era ridotto ad una sola metà per ognuno. Non si capacitava ancora di come avessero fatto quelle due ad addentrarsi nella parte più privata del monolocale, spatriandolo dei propri spazi e riordinandoli secondo un loro codice segreto. Certo era che le sue cose erano state indirizzate ad un quarto della loro capienza e tutto il resto apparteneva agli oggetti del bambino. Stiles si era divertito un mondo, Derek molto meno.  
Con tutto quel movimento e l’arredamento della casa, il tempo era trascorso abbastanza velocemente – tranne che per l’esasperazione del mutaforma – ed Allison insieme a Stiles si erano appropriati dei fornelli, studiando la dispensa e dispensando consigli vari tra loro, finché non avevano mischiato roba varia e creato una pietanza molto fantasiosa che Derek si rifiutava anche solo di vedere, figurarsi assaggiarla.  
In verità Stiles si era limitato a rimanere seduto sul bancone di marmo accanto alla cacciatrice, con annesso di gambette sospese nel vuoto che si muovevano nuovamente a quel ritmo che Derek non aveva ancora interpretato e con Allison che si occupava del loro pranzo improvvisato, prestandogli la sua massima attenzione ed ascoltandolo sproloquiare tranquillamente, interagendo con naturalezza e sostenendo una vera conversazione con lui, dandogli sempre nuovi agganci per non spezzare il suo chiacchiericcio.   
Quando la pietanza fu pronta a tavola ed i suoi super sensi lupeschi gli suggerirono candidamente di non odorarla nemmeno, invitandolo ad astenersi da qualsiasi pratica d’assaggio, Allison gli riservò un ghigno saputo ed i candidi e spendenti occhi ambrati si specchiarono nei propri, eccitati ed entusiasti del risultato casalingo che aveva portato – benché fosse tutta farina del sacco della cacciatrice –, guardandolo febbricitante ed impaziente di avere un suo responso, Derek non poté privarsi di dargli quella soddisfazione, spezzando le sue aspettative, quindi fu costretto non soltanto ad addentarlo, ma anche a mangiare qualsiasi cosa quella poltiglia fosse. Stiles gli aveva regalato il sorriso più splendente di tutti, così simile a quello dello Stiles diciasettenne lontano dal sarcasmo che un conato di tristezza lo colse e si chiese quanto giusto fosse averlo con sé. In tutto quello la cacciatrice e la banshee ne risero compiaciute, ignorando l’occhiata in cagnesco che ricevettero in risposta.  
La tavola era stata sparecchiata e le stoviglie abbandonate nel lavandino, per essere successivamente lavate, asciugate e riposte e Stiles aveva preso a sbadigliare da un po’, dirigendosi verso il grande divano e mettendovisi proprio al centro, seguito da Derek che si accomodò al suo fianco, mentre stringeva un pugnetto e lo portava su un occhio per cancellare le lacrime di sonnolenza.   
«Vuoi dormire un po’?» chiese l’uomo davanti a quel gesto, osservandolo dall’alto.  
«Mh, no» mormorò con insofferenza, masticando il nuovo sbadiglio che gli usciva dalla bocca ed asciugandosi l’occhio opposto, strofinando la testa sul fianco del licantropo a smentire quanto detto.  
«A-ah, ti credo» lo riprese il mannaro sferzantemente, spostando un arto superiore per lasciargli più accesso.   
Stiles mugugnò contrariato ed offeso, accoccolandosi sul lato destro del lupo e nascondendo la testa nel suo braccio per ripararsi dalla luce solare.  
«Possiamo andare di là» tentò ancora il licantropo, facendo chiaro riferimento alla parte dell’appartamento allestita come camera da letto.  
Il bambino strusciò il capo contro di lui con fare negativo, scivolando verso il basso e sistemandosi meglio. «Voglio rimanere qui».  
Derek rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, mentre quello era sempre più pronto a cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo e si rese conto soltanto in quel barlume di lucidità di non aver mai avuto qualcosa di così piccolo a dormire su di lui. «Come vuoi».  
«A proposito di dormire, ti abbiamo portato una cosa» disse illuminata la cacciatrice, allontanandosi dal posto in cui era seduta, sul bracciolo appartenente al cuscino in cui soggiornava Lydia, proprio quello successivo a quello dell’umano. Stiles a quella rivelazione aveva spalancato gli occhi con curiosità ed incertezza, seguendo la ragazza nel suo percorso con lo sguardo. Derek non aveva alcun bisogno di sapere cosa fosse, considerando che era stato lui stesso a mandare un messaggio sul cellulare, richiedendola. «Ecco qui, dormirai meglio con questo» affermò Allison quando ritornò, tenendo tra le mani un oggetto a forma rettangolare di svariati centimetri che appariva morbido e confortevole. «Il tuo prezioso cuscino».  
Il cucciolo d’uomo sbatté le palpebre varie volte confuso, spostando gli occhi dall’oggetto che gli veniva posto alla ragazza che gli sorrideva dolcemente. «Il mio cuscino?» domandò sovrappensiero, incerto di voler conoscere la risposta.  
Allison indugiò un momento a disagio, improvvisamente colta dalla possibilità di aver commesso un errore. «Sì... è il tuo, vero? Non ho sbagliato?».  
«Sei stata a casa mia?» chiese con una strana sfumatura incolore, guardandola fissa negli occhi.  
«Sì, ti ho portato anche qualche libro dalla tua libreria» asserì la mora con una nota titubante, lanciando un segno di allarme alla rossa.  
«Oh» emise con accettazione e sorpresa, mentre gli occhi diventavano vitrei. «Grazie» proferì con distacco, prendendo il cuscino dalle mani della ragazza ed alzandosi dal divano, allontanandosi da loro e procedendo verso la parte opposta del loft.  
Allison guardò entrambi con sguardo interrogativo e preoccupato, aspettandosi che uno dei due avesse una vaga idea di cosa fosse successo e se dovesse scusarsi in qualche modo, ma nessuno di loro pronunciò parola e Stiles non si fece rivedere per il resto della giornata. Le ragazze andarono via mezz’ora dopo.

Stiles continuò la sua fase di mutismo fino all’ora di cena ed oltre e Derek non riuscì a cavargli una sola parola – non che fosse un esperto –, rimanendo ad osservarlo per tutto il giorno, stretto al suo cuscino che si era trascinato sul letto matrimoniale e sfogliando quei libri che la cacciatrice gli aveva portato, ma che aveva lasciato sul tavolo a portata di mano. Cosa ci facesse esattamente non riusciva a spiegarselo, considerando che era certo che il bambino non sapesse ancora leggere, ma continuava a vederlo mentre girava una pagina dopo l’altra con accuratezza e tentasse di decifrare i loro grandi segreti.  
«Vuoi che te li legga?» domandò quando lo vide soffermarsi su un foglio in particolare, strabuzzando gli occhi e fissandolo con attenzione maniacale, rimanendo incantato per qualche attimo di troppo.  
«Non oggi» affermò il figlio dello sceriffo con schiettezza, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla tanto decantata pagina.  
In quei momenti gli ricordava eccessivamente lo Stiles che conosceva, quello autodidatta ed autoritario, che con un solo sguardo aveva la capacità di comunicare con lui come nessuno riusciva a fare e che era impossibile distogliere dalla corrente di pensiero in cui cadeva, dove metteva insieme i pezzi di un quadro completo, svelando i misteri che lo tormentavano. A quale stava lavorando in quell’occasione?  
«È tardi» dichiarò il mutaforma dopo qualche minuto, interrompendo il momento di concentrazione in cui si era tuffato il piccolo umano.  
Stiles voltò la testa verso di lui, riportando gli occhi sul libro e spostandoli ancora sul materasso sotto di sé. Chiuse il volume che stava consultando, poggiandolo insieme agli altri sul comodino improvvisato, infilandosi sotto le lenzuola con tanto di pigiamino già indossato ed unico indumento acquistato dalla creatura della notte stessa.  
Derek non fu sorpreso da quell’ubbidienza e dalla capacità che il figlio dello sceriffo avesse di comprendere esattamente cosa intendesse. «Vuoi che resti con te?» chiese nel momento in cui si avvicinò per accertarsi che forse accuratamente al riparo e protetto dagli spifferi.   
Il bambino negò vivamente con un movimento del capo, stringendosi al suo cuscino ed affondandovi la testa, scomparendo tra le coperte.  
A Derek, davanti quelle spalle voltate ed il dialogo negato, non restò che ritirarsi e dirigersi verso il letto che era appartenuto a Cora, che manteneva ancora il suo odore perché non aveva avuto il tempo di cambiare le lenzuola. _Domani_. L’indomani poteva essere un giorno migliore, più tranquillo e con l’umore di Stiles che non variava ad ogni alito di vento.

Ovviamente i suoi buoni propositi e quella voglia matta che aveva di sprofondare in un sonno restauratore, almeno una volta, non furono ascoltati e per la seconda notte di fila fu strappato dalle braccia di Morfeo dal   
sonno agitato e dai lamenti di Stiles.   
Un braccio gli cadde sconsolato sugli occhi a coprirli e per un futile attimo si convinse a lasciarlo perdere e ad aspettare che si calmasse da solo. Ma Derek conosceva perfettamente i sogni confusionari ed affannati dell’umano, gli stessi che lo Stiles adolescente faceva e che il lupo aveva vegliato quasi ogni notte in quell’anno nel silenzio delle tenebre. Stiles non si sarebbe mai calmato se qualcosa di esterno e pacificatore non fosse intervenuto o se non si fosse svegliato urlando. Ancora si chiedeva come avessero potuto permettergli di avvicinarsi al loro mondo sovrannaturale senza che avesse la capacità di gestirlo e nella piena consapevolezza che la sua mente lavorava su piani che loro non potevano minimamente raggiungere.   
Si vide costretto ad alzarsi dal suo giaciglio caldo e confortevole che lo richiamava a sé, dirigendosi verso il proprio letto, tacitamente consegnato a Stiles.   
Sudava freddo e si stringeva al guanciale come unica ancora di salvezza, con le lenzuola tutte strette intorno in un groviglio incomprensibile e la coperta parzialmente caduta sul pavimento. Derek la spostò, riportandola sul materasso e con un tocco leggero scosse i capelli che umidi ricadevano sulla fronte del bambino, liberandolo lentamente e con una cura mai sperimentata dalle grinfie delle lenzuola.  
Il cucciolo d’uomo si svegliò all’istante, nel momento in cui il primo ginocchio dell’uomo toccò il letto. «Derek» chiamò quasi in una domanda con la voce trattenuta e spezzata, aprendo le grandi perle di ambrosia ed abbagliandolo, trovandole incredibilmente liquide. Il bambino si guardò intorno, adocchiando la situazione caotica in cui si trovavano ed incontrando il buio della vetrata, in cui non figurava un singolo raggio solare. «Mi dispiace, Der. Non volevo svegliarti».  
 _Der_ , per poco il lupo cattivo arrancò un colpo a quel suono che mai si sarebbe aspettato di udire. Nessuno da quando aveva memoria aveva usufruito di quell’abbreviazione affettuosa e carica di tenerezza nei suoi riguardi, certamente l’ultimo da cui si aspettava una simile mossa scorretta era proprio Stiles. Lo Stiles adolescente perlomeno, che puntava a qualcosa di più maestoso e carico di acidità, ma l’esserino di cinque anni che gli monopolizzava il letto era probabilmente più affine alla semplicità più estrema.   
_Der_ , il diciassettenne non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiamarlo con un suono talmente dolce da concretizzare un’intimità soffocata tra loro.  
Il piagnucolio e gli occhi sempre più prossimi alle lacrime allarmarono il mutaforma, obbligandolo a muoversi ed a stroncare quel disastro. Lo prese tra le braccia, portandoselo sopra le gambe incrociate sul materasso e adagiandolo con attenzione. «È tutto okay, ero sveglio» mentì spudoratamente, strizzando i capelli zuppi di sudore ed asciugandogli con tenerezza le uniche lacrime che erano incastonate sulle lunghe ciglia.  
Stiles inspirò con il naso, singhiozzando e lasciandosi viziare dalle abili mani dell’uomo. «Ma è tardi».  
«Sono un animale notturno» confidò segretamente, ma come la più ovvia delle rivelazioni. Non era nemmeno una vera menzogna.  
«Un animale notturno» ripeté a se stesso il bambino, immagazzinando il suono di quelle parole ed il loro significato singolo e comune. «Come i lupi?».  
Derek fu abbagliato dalle sue iridi di miele che si illuminavano di conoscenza e teorie, la scioltezza con cui pronunciava tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa. _Perché vengono fuori i lupi_? «Come i lupi».  
«Sono morbidi?» chiese dopo un istante di meditazione, allargando i suoi occhioni.  
«Perché lo chiedi?» domandò Derek con un sopracciglio innalzato e la perplessità dipinta sul volto.  
«Perché hanno una bella pelliccia» affermò con convinzione il figlio dello sceriffo, illuminandosi completamente.  
«Sì, è molto bella» convenne come conoscitore supremo di quell’osservazione e scrutandolo successivamente con occhi guardinghi. «Ma non devi toccarli né avvicinarti a loro, sono pericolosi».  
«Perché?» chiese ingenuamente il cinquenne inclinando appena la testa sorpreso.  
«Potrebbero mangiarti» lo informò con una voluttuosità voluta, sperando di fargli crescere quel senso di allerta e pericolo che spesso e volentieri metteva da parte.  
Le iridi dorate lo guardarono con riluttanza e confusione, per poi spostare le pupille su se stesso a osservarsi ed esaminarsi, alzando le braccine in aria e proseguendo ovunque la sua visione periferica arrivasse. «Sono appetitoso?».   
Derek mal trattenne quello sbuffo di risa che gli sfuggì dalle labbra, il tutto condito dalla candida e pura uscita del cinquenne, avido di una notizia che non poteva sembrargli possibile. «Per qualcuno potresti esserlo».  
«Mh» mormorò pensieroso, portandosi una manina a pugno chiuso sotto il mento, immergendosi in un’aria totalmente riflessiva. «Ma se ne incontrerò uno, ci saresti tu a proteggermi».  
La convinzione e la certezza con cui lo disse creò nel mannaro l’ennesima crepa nel cuore. «Non so se ne sarei in grado».  
«Perché sei uno di loro?» domandò con spirito d’osservazione il pargolo umano, poco convinto di quell’uscita.  
Più si addentravano in quella conversazione più diventava difficile per lui, ma l’inquietudine e l’ansia che erano prevalsi in Stiles, tormentandolo nei suoi sogni, stavano pian piano scemando. «Anche».  
«Vuoi mangiami anche tu?» chiese con un’ottava di troppo, spalancando gli occhi colti da un falso pericolo, ma dalla reale possibilità.  
Un altro sbuffo, somigliante pericolosamente ad una risata, scappò dalla bocca del licantropo e per vendetta lo issò dalle braccia, avvicinandolo al viso ed addentandogli per scherzo una guancia, strofinando successivamente il naso contro il suo, scatenando un urletto sorpreso e semi allarmato nel cucciolo, per poi scoppiare in piccole risatine gioiose. «No, non ti mangerei mai» _non nel modo in cui lo intendi tu_.  
«Allora va bene, puoi proteggermi» lo tranquillizzò il figlio dello sceriffo con dovizia e con ancora un sorriso pieno sulle labbra, dandogli la sua totale assoluzione e stringendosi nel suo piccolo abbraccio.  
Derek gli accarezzò con il dorso delle dita uno zigomo, solleticandogli ancora una volta il setto nasale con il proprio. «Come desideri» e lo sistemò nuovamente sul letto, dal lato più asciutto e sistemato, posizionandolo egregiamente nella parte centrale, lontana dal bordo – parte che spettava a lui – e trascinandosi l’adorato cuscino del bambino.  
Stiles si addormentò stretto a lui, incastrandosi perfettamente nella curva creata dal suo corpo, entrandovi completamente, stringendo tra le manine la maglia consumata e fradicia del lupo. Per la seconda volta consecutiva cadde in un sonno profondo, sereno e rappacificatore, trascinandosi il suo coinquilino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui abbiamo un Derek che deve interamente da solo occuparsi di uno Stiles di cinque anni che dipende in tutto e per tutto da lui, uno Stiles che non si smentisce di essere sveglio e troppo consapevole di se stesso e di quello che lo circonda, uno Stiles che ha ogni insicurezza del mondo e che non ha alcuna figura di riferimento se non le associazioni ai suoi ricordi e quella del lupo. Per Derek non è una passeggiata, è impacciato e non ha alcuna idea di come relazionarsi con il pargoletto, ma ha tutta l’intenzione di fare del suo meglio e Stiles apprezza tutti i suoi sforzi.   
> Ci daranno ancora molto, a settimana prossima,  
> Antys


	4. 4° Capitolo

# 4° Capitolo

Derek da tutta quella storia avrebbe dovuto imparare una lezione importante, la più importante di tutte: chiudere la porta a quadrupla mandata.  
«Nipote, un pettirosso mi ha informato che hai un bambino, uno splendido bambino» disse con una sfumatura compromettente il maggiore degli Hale che entrò come un ciclone nel loft.  
Nel volto del padrone di casa si dipinse immediatamente un’espressione indigesta ed irritata. «Non ho nessun bambino» non si girò nemmeno, continuando a dedicarsi a sparecchiare la tavola usata durante la colazione, togliendo la scatola dei cereali e la tazza – non ne possedeva nessuna ed il giorno prima, insieme a cereali e buste di latte, Derek aveva acquistato quella che più piaceva al pargolo, che optò per una che ritraeva una bella ed aggraziata volpe rossa su sfondo verde acquarello – con cui Stiles aveva mangiato.  
«Oh, non dire queste brutte cose, non vogliamo che il nostro Stiles ti senta e gli si spezzi il cuore» lo riprese Peter con bonario e malvagio sarcasmo, buttando sale sulle ferite aperte.  
Derek si fermò nell’immediato, voltandosi ed alzando lo sguardo verso di lui glaciale e freddo che avrebbe fatto ammutolire chiunque si trovasse al suo cospetto, ma Peter sapeva leggerlo bene e decifrare quanto l’avesse colpito, quanto perseverasse nel crucciarsi per quello. Lui era semplicemente un mago nell’infierire.  
«Derek, guarda» richiamò la sua attenzione la piccola trottola spuntata dal nulla davanti al tavolo con in mano lo stesso libro della sera precedente, pronto per porgerglielo ed affrontare un nuovo argomento pieno di parole.  
Peter per la prima volta poté vedere il cucciolo d’uomo dai grandi occhi mielati, pendere completamente da suo nipote e fasciato da un pigiamino verde chiaro, su cui erano raffigurate varie posizioni di piccoli lupacchiotti disegnati da un tratto morbido e tondeggiante. «Lupi, eh?».  
Il tono saputo e sarcastico del suo consanguineo era una tortura per le orecchie del mannaro e gli urtava molto i nervi. «Gli piacciono» dargli spiegazioni era ciò che odiava di più.  
«Oh, certo. Sappiamo tutti quanto gli piacciono, soprattutto quelli musoni e petulanti» lo ribeccò Peter con maestria, enfatizzando il tutto con una sfumatura prettamente maliziosa.  
«Chi è?» domandò guardingo il figlio dello sceriffo, immerso in un’attenta analisi da cui trapelava curiosità evidente e diffidenza, aggrappandosi alla mano di Derek più vicina e riparandosi parzialmente dietro di lui.  
«Qualcuno da cui dovresti tenerti lontano» gli intimò Derek con lo sguardo severo rivolto verso il nuovo arrivato.  
«Così mi ferisci» rivelò con drammaticità l’uomo, apparendo teatralmente colpito. «Sono lo zio di Derek, Peter» si presentò con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra, rivolgendosi alla figura del cinquenne ed avvicinandosi di pochi centimetri.  
Le perle d’ambrosia si ingrandirono per una frazione di secondo e l’interesse sembrò crescere, insieme alla cautela. «Hai uno zio?».  
«Purtroppo» riferì il moro con secchezza e noia, desiderando ardentemente che l’intruso andasse via.  
«Non badargli, non saprebbe cosa fare senza di me» rivelò come una grande chicca segreta, strizzandogli un occhio d’intesa. «L’ho cresciuto io, insieme alle sue sorelle e devo dire che ho fatto un ottimo lavoro».  
«Già, è il dopo che è stato un vero disastro» proferì Derek con una nota leggera di bufera e collera che li investì in pieno.  
Stiles lo guardò per la prima volta sbalordito ed impressionato, spostando lo sguardo dall’ uno all’altro, cercando di capire quale segreto fosse nascosto e perché Derek fosse così infastidito dalla sua presenza. Forse avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo.  
«Ti ho portato qualcosa che ti piacerà» annunciò ad un certo punto il nuovo ospite, estraendo dalla schiena una scatola rettangolare di medie dimensioni, portandola esattamente sotto gli occhi affamati di sapere del bambino.  
Davanti a lui si presentò l’immagine di un paesaggio della giungla con annessi alcuni degli animali più famosi di quel territorio, la scritta riportava _500 pezzi_. «Un puzzle!» esclamò meravigliato ed incantato, lasciando la mano di Derek ed avvicinandosi per prenderlo e prepararsi a stringerlo. Ma prima che potesse sfiorarlo si fermò, come rammentandosi di qualcosa e rivolgendo la sua titubanza verso il mutaforma che si prendeva cura di lui.  
Probabilmente Derek non si era mai presentato così sorpreso e confuso come in quel momento, ma Stiles in quei giorni l’aveva ascoltato diligentemente, immagazzinando ogni sua parola e facendone tesoro. Doveva essere costretto a farlo interagire con molte cose e persone, dovendogli dare la sua rassicurazione e la certezza che potesse farlo, ma non aveva mai mostrato perplessità o ignorato un suo avvertimento, che fosse finto o meno, e non si era mai fiondato da qualcuno che non conosceva, ma che gli portava doni. _L’unica volta che dovrebbe seriamente ascoltarmi, non lo fa. Perché deve comportarsi così da Stiles quando non deve_? Ma Stiles aveva gli occhioni troppo grandi ed eccitati, quel nuovo gioco sembrava attrarlo come nient’altro prima d’allora, come avrebbe potuto negarglielo? «Se ti piace tanto, puoi prenderlo» semplice, non facendolo.  
Le iridi d’ambra brillarono estasiate, ma il via libera del lupo sembrava più importante che mai. «Sicuro?».  
Derek avvertiva tutta l’improvvisa apprensione che il bambino gli stava rivolgendo, senza che lui ne fosse consapevole e sapesse spiegarselo. Stiles sembrava cogliere ciò che gli faceva male e lo infastidiva. «Sì, sicuro».  
L’umano gli regalò il sorriso più abbagliante che avesse mai visto e si affrettò ad afferrare la scatola di cartone tra le braccine, dando un timido cenno del capo di apprezzamento al portatore di doni. «Grazie, zio di Derek» e scappò via, mettendosi al centro della vetrata dove entrava più luce, sedendosi per terra ed aprendo il suo nuovo intrattenimento.  
«Un puzzle» disse Derek in una domanda muta, osservando il piccolo abitante completamente assorto nel suo compito.  
«Esattamente» confermò il lupo adulto, sorridendo fiero. «È ottimo per lui. Tiene le mani impegnate per la sua iperattività ed ogni puzzle rappresenta un nuovo caso che deve risolvere, un quadro che deve completare e da cui deve scoprire ogni segreto. Amplificherà la sua capacità d’osservazione».  
_Come se ne avesse bisogno_. «Ha cinque anni».  
«Dovresti sapere meglio degli altri quanto lui sia un bambino di un altro livello» disse Peter con voce profonda e saputa, lanciandogli un’occhiata oblunga. «A te non avrei nemmeno potuto dare uno da 20 pezzi in formato gigante».  
Il tono di suo zio era sempre sarcastico ed ironico, ma Derek non poté trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi verso l’alto, mostrando ampiamente quanto poco apprezzasse la sua compagnia.  
«Gli piacerà, lo finirà in fretta e ne vorrà di nuovi» rivelò Peter senza alcun compromesso, sorridendogli vittorioso e quasi orgoglioso del suo operato. _O di Stiles_?  
Doveva preoccuparsi del fatto che Peter fosse stato capace di adescarlo con una facilità sorprendente, ignorando il suo metterlo in guardia?  
O forse certi istinti in Stiles non cessavano di esistere.  
Certo era che Stiles per tutta la mattina non si separò dal nuovo gioco, che esigeva la sua totale attenzione e precisione.

Lentamente il portellone d’ingresso fu aperto e presentò la figura di uno Scott impacciato, seguito da una Allison titubante che si nascondeva dietro di lui.  
Derek non fu sorpreso di ritrovarseli in casa, dava per scontato che l’Argent sarebbe tornata alla carica per comprendere e farsi perdonare da Stiles ed era quasi doveroso per l’Alpha tentare qualsiasi strada per riconquistare suo fratello.  
«Ciao, Stiles» pronunciò con calore e timida intraprendenza la cacciatrice, affacciandosi quasi completamente dal messicano che usava come scudo.  
Nella manina del figlio dello sceriffo ruotava un piccolo tassello di puzzle che fissava da alcuni minuti, sospendendolo in aria ed incastrandolo astrattamente dove supponeva appartenesse, rimanendo disteso sul freddo pavimento con le gambe piegate verso l’alto che muoveva a seconda della sua concentrazione. «Allison» salutò con distacco, senza staccare il contatto visivo con il suo enigma.  
La ragazza non poteva negare che ne fosse stata profondamente colpita, che l’atteggiamento ostile del bambino la ferisse molto. «Posso giocare con te?» ma lei era una temeraria.  
Stiles si riscosse appena, giusto il tempo che gli occorreva per metabolizzare le parole e dargli il corretto significato. «Okay» non la guardò affatto ed Allison gli si avvicinò con cautela, sedendosi sulle piastrelle insieme a lui.  
Stiles era un campione nel tenere il muso.  
Nel silenzio perpetuo e riflessivo che la circondava, la cacciatrice si sentiva fuori posto e non sapeva esattamente come fare per riguadagnarsi l’attenzione del cucciolo d’uomo che persisteva a stare sulle sue; provò ad accennare un sorriso incoraggiante, ma quello era troppo concentrato a fissare i tasselli a cui non riusciva a trovare una collocazione. «Posso aiutarti?» tentò adagio, la piega dolce ed incoraggiante che le dipingeva le labbra.  
Stiles la guardò un po’ diffidente, ponderando la sua richiesta e rimanendo in un perpetuo mutismo. Annuì soltanto.  
La mora prese un pezzo del puzzle tra le dita, dando un’occhiata generale e lo rivolse verso l’autore di quella grande opera. «Questo dove va?».  
L’umano lo degnò di una rapida occhiata ed indicò un punto periferico dell’immagine che prendeva sempre più forma.  
Allison individuò il punto in cui era stata indirizzata e lo incastrò perfettamente nel luogo a cui apparteneva, sorridendo soddisfatta e rivolgendolo al cinquenne, trovando quest’ultimo a fissare meravigliato il pezzetto di cartone appena sistemato.  
Lo vide fissarne un altro che era stato isolato dagli altri, quasi fosse in attesa della sua venuta e di svelare il mistero più grande di tutti, e lo agguantò con le dita sottili e corte, tenendolo sollevato sul riquadro vuoto e depositandolo con cura, sgranando gli enormi occhi di miele ad immagine completata.  
Allison trattenne il fiato aspettandosi una qualsiasi reazione negativa e ricevendo soltanto soddisfazione dal suo sguardo caramellato.  
Sospirò rincuorata e cominciarono a dedicarsi interamente al puzzle, scambiandosi i pezzi e seguendo alla lettera le direttive di Stiles.  
«Un puzzle, Stiles li adora» sovvenne il messicano che aveva assistito a tutta la scena senza emettere suono e preoccupato per un possibile rifiuto da quello che era stato il suo migliore amico.  
«Già» convenne Derek con osservazione infastidita.  
«Non ci avevo proprio pensato, hai fatto bene» Stiles aveva passato tutti gli anni della sua fanciullezza ed adolescenza a risolvere enigmi e figure che si incastrassero tra loro; era il suo passatempo preferito, era ciò in cui era più bravo ed era un ottimo modo per distrarlo.  
«Non sono stato io» lo corresse il grande lupo cattivo, con ancora quell’indigestione portata dalla figura peggiore che potesse comprendere il bambino meglio degli altri. «Peter» rispose all’espressione interrogativa dell’Alpha.  
«Oh» soffiò Scott sorpreso ed un po’ disorientato, tornando a concentrarsi sulle due presenze sistemate sul pavimento che continuavano quel gioco indisturbate e con piccoli risolini sinceri che sgorgavano dalla bocca di Stiles. «Ne sa sempre una più del diavolo quell’uomo».  
«Forse perché è il diavolo» lo Stiles diciassettenne avrebbe apprezzato quella battuta e l’avrebbe custodita negli annali.  
Il messicano curvò appena le labbra, leggermente stupito da qualcosa di così tagliente e preciso che il loro umano avrebbe detto ed appoggiato, ma forse, in un certo qual senso, era Derek che preservava la sua voce. «È interessante se ci pensi e, beh, anche un po’ losco. Stiles non permette a nessuno di avvicinarsi se non ha la tua approvazione, eppure con Peter è successo e dubito tu gli abbia dato l’okay».  
Nemmeno sotto tortura. «È accaduto anche con Cora. Non ero nemmeno presente, le ha chiesto se fosse mia sorella e l’ha adottata».  
«Il fascino Hale» lo derise il Vero Alpha, trasognato ed incurante del pericolo in cui si era messo.  
Derek lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Scott ridacchiò spensierato. «Non puoi negare che abbiate un ascendente su di lui, soprattutto tu. Gli altri sono una conseguenza istintiva».  
«Una conseguenza?» domandò di rimando il nato lupo, aggrottando le folte sopracciglia.  
«Lui riesce a percepirti, in qualche modo» il che era davvero fuori da qualsiasi ordinario.  
«Credo che stiate tutti fraintendendo» Derek ricordava bene le ultime parole che Stiles gli aveva gettato addosso con dolore, i frammenti del suo cuore tenuti insieme precariamente, pronti ad evaporare e dissolversi nel perpetuarsi dell’infinità del tempo.  
«Dici?» chiese retoricamente Scott per nulla convinto e con quell’aria sapiente che gli era valsa il titolo di Vero Alpha. «Non voglio dire che tutto quello che tocchi si trasformi in oro, quantomeno non per il nostro Stiles combattivo e diffidente. Ma per questo bambino? Per questo bambino la tua sola impronta vuol dire sicurezza, certezza».  
Anche Cora aveva cercato di farglielo capire, con vocaboli diversi e più simili a quelli di Stiles, ma Derek non poteva crederci, perché lui credeva allo Stiles consapevole e che conosceva ogni cosa di loro. «Peter, sicurezza?».  
«Peter sa sempre come aggirare le regole» un po’ come suo fratello, ripensandoci. «E poi credo che un bel puzzle ti batterebbe in ogni caso».  
_Già_ , esattamente per quella ragione Stiles era sempre in mezzo ai guai e non sapeva resistere al mistero, ai rompicapi da risolvere ed ai pezzi da rimettere a posto per avere un quadro delineato e chiaro, la chiave di volta per ogni soluzione. Avevano litigato infinite volte su quell’aspetto, su Stiles che si trovava costantemente in mezzo ad ogni situazione problematica, pericolosa, al limite della porta che conducesse direttamente all’Ade. Ma non aveva mai voluto saperne di tirarsi indietro, fin dagli inizi, fin da quando loro non rappresentavano nulla l’uno per l’altro. Poi tutto era precipitato.  
Ma era vero, Stiles l’avrebbe comunque costantemente messo al secondo posto davanti ad una lavagna bianca costernata di fili di lana rossa.  
Derek, al contrario, lo metteva ripetutamente al secondo, terzo ed anche quarto posto davanti a qualsiasi cosa.  
Derek la cattiva sorte la meritava, ma Stiles no. «Potrebbe valere anche per te».  
Scott negò con la testa, scartando la possibilità. «Credo che a me serva un approccio diverso e se qualcuno dovesse intercedere per me, quella sarà Allison».  
Con Allison era stato estremamente semplice, aveva fatto tutto da sé ed a Derek era toccato semplicemente compiere un unico cenno affermativo, senza nemmeno sapere di avere quel potere, e Stiles si era fidato. Di lei, ma soprattutto di lui.  
Derek non disse una parola, non acconsentì o si mosse in qualche modo che accertasse di aver capito, ma Scott sapeva che nella sua statuaria impassibilità il lupo nero comprendesse molte cose. «Lo tratti bene questo bambino?».  
«Faccio del mio meglio» non era un’accusa, Derek sapeva che vi era solo preoccupazione da parte del migliore amico di Stiles che non poteva accertarsi in prima persona delle sue condizioni.  
_Certo_ , Derek non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di male a quel prezioso cucciolo umano. «È un terremoto, non è vero? Ti sfinirà».  
_Un terremoto_? «In verità, è molto calmo» e quell’aspetto non lo entusiasmava affatto, era innaturale.  
«Calmo?» domandò di rimando in un eco il messicano, corrugando la fronte e stentando a credere alle sue orecchie. «Stiles?».  
«Non era così a quell’età?» Derek era curioso, preoccupato per lo più, l’aveva avvertito fin dal primo approccio che c’era qualcosa di erroneo.  
«No, non mi pare» Scott ci rimuginò sopra, tornando indietro con la memoria, testimone di ben altri scenari. «Aveva la voce acuta e alta, parlava ininterrottamente di cose di cui non capivo niente, si muoveva continuamente e correva ovunque. Era imprendibile» le loro giornate non erano mai monotone, mai vuote e silenziose; c’era sempre un enorme fracasso intorno a loro e Stiles ne combinava una dietro l’altra, mettendoli nei guai, andando dove non doveva andare, origliando e leggendo documenti a cui non avrebbe dovuto avere accesso.  
Imprendibile era l’aggettivo giusto per descriverlo, era imprendibile perfino in quella forma, seppur in modo differente. «Questo Stiles invece è pieno di sensi di colpa, si incolpa per ogni cosa, pensa di non piacere alla gente e di arrecarle disturbo perché è espansivo e rumoroso» allo Stiles diciasettenne non importava affatto di quegli aspetti, al contrario, si impegnava enormemente a dare più fastidio possibile, marciando lì dove sapeva avrebbe fatto più danni ed irritato all’inverosimile.  
«Oh, sì» asserì il mutaforma più giovane, vedendo concretizzarsi effettivamente quelle caratteristiche che conosceva bene. «È proprio da Stiles. Non ha mai avuto troppe persone intorno a sé, ero il suo unico amico, come lo era lui per me. Ma se per me valeva la timidezza ed il bisogno di essere trascinato dagli altri, non si può dire lo stesso di Stiles. Per quanto lui si sforzasse tanto dando il meglio di sé e palesando le sue conoscenze, le persone preferivano evitarlo. Anche gli altri bambini lo evitavano, perché era diverso da loro, perché sentivano solo le parole _cadaveri_ ed _assassini_ , ma non si fermavano ad udire il resto» prese un profondo respiro e lanciò un’occhiata al piccolo esserino che si intratteneva con la sua metà. «Stiles ha sempre avuto i sensi di colpa, pensava che qualsiasi cosa facesse fosse quella sbagliata, qualcosa ai danni degli altri e questa caratteristica è cresciuta con lui. È ancora radicata in lui, nelle sue scelte, nelle conseguenze, nell’impatto che porterebbe. Sopra tutti c’è suo padre, si logora il fegato per ciò che gli combina alle spalle e per quello che si ripercuote sulla sua figura di sceriffo e genitore, anche se tutto quello che fa è per proteggere le persone e lui stesso» Scott riportò la sua attenzione sull’uomo che non aveva perso una parola. «Pensavi fosse una conseguenza del Nemeton?».  
«Sicuramente ne è influenzato» era difficile scartarne la possibilità, c’erano troppi fattori che gli testimoniavano il suo legame con il vecchio albero sacro.  
«Guardalo» disse il Vero Alpha, indicandogli le due figure che non avevano prestato alcuna attenzione al loro vociare controllato, continuando a sistemare i piccoli tasselli negli spazi più appropriati, tutto contornato da sorrisi sinceri e le risate che Allison riusciva a strappare al pargolo, sommergendo la ragazza di continue chiacchere che non sembravano stancarla affatto. «È ancora il bambino che desidera soltanto giocare e ridere».  
Era splendido, Derek avrebbe soltanto voluto che Stiles fosse felice, nel più lungo arco temporale possibile. «Vorrei non fosse così arguto» attento ad ogni variazione, ad ogni incastro mancante, al battito accigliato di una persona stanca e confusa.  
«È Stiles» in qualunque tempo, universo parallelo e momento storico, Stiles sarebbe sempre rimasto lo stesso.  
«Una condanna» dichiarò univoco il Beta.  
Scott mal soffocò una risata che lo Stiles suo coetaneo non gli avrebbe mai perdonato. «Sa come farsi amare».  
_Amare_ , era una bella parola che Derek non voleva più conoscere.  
«Per caso hai capito perché si sia arrabbiato con Allison?» gli domandò il diciasettenne di punto in bianco, non tanto per stemperare l’atmosfera, ma quasi come se avesse avuto quel pensiero costante che gli ronzava nella testa da un po’.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli semplicemente con _è un bambino_ ed i bambini se la prendono spesso per qualcosa di poco rilevante ed incisivo, benché per i cuccioli d’uomo fossero effettivamente importanti. Tutto era importante. «Non ne sono completamente certo».  
Scott l’osservò per qualche attimo, scrutandolo attentamente nelle iridi boscose, con la certezza di carpirgli il segreto, ma forse soltanto l’umano ne era in grado. «È difficile entrare nella sua testa».  
Per Derek era estremamente semplice, in realtà. Lo capiva come non gli capitava da una vita intera; un solo incrociarsi d’occhi, una mezza parola sussurrata, un gesto affrettato ed avventato, Derek riusciva a leggervi tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente, insieme ai suoi tormenti ed afflizioni, i dubbi e la colpa immotivata che si portava sulle spalle. «A volte».  
«Ehy, Scott, vieni ad aiutarci» lo chiamò la bella cacciatrice, interrompendoli ed attirando la loro attenzione, indicando quel tappeto di pezzi di cartone che ricoprivano il pavimento.  
Erano già a buon punto, non avevano bisogno di un altro paio di mani in soccorso, ma quello era un piccolo ponte che Allison stava creando tra loro, tra i due amici che erano stati un tempo ma di cui Stiles diffidava. Scott puntò gli occhi castani sul corpicino che non si era praticamente scomposto, dedicandogli giusto un’occhiata veloce e priva di interesse, come se la sua presenza non lo disturbasse minimamente. «Va bene, ma non sono molto bravo».  
Si defilò come si era trattenuto con il padrone di casa, lasciandolo solo al centro della grande camera ad osservarli interagire tra loro impacciatamente. Derek decretò che dovesse impiegare il suo tempo in qualche modo.  
«Ma sei un disastro» udì una voce femminile sconvolta alcuni minuti dopo il lupo cattivo nell’angolo appartato che si era scelto, lasciando a quei tre il rispettivo spazio.  
«Scott non ha mai saputo giocare» scoppiò a ridere senza controllo il cinquenne, non meravigliandosi affatto dell’evento, ma divertito oltremodo dalla reazione della cacciatrice e dall’imbarazzo del Vero Alpha.  
_Scott_ , che Stiles l’avesse riconosciuto dalla sua totale incapacità?  
Ci fu un nuovo scoppio di risa infantile ed un broncio pronunciato da parte del diciasettenne; forse il messicano avrebbe avuto il suo epilogo e Derek si sarebbe riempito ancora per un po’ le orecchie della risata autentica di Stiles.

Giocarono per tutto il pomeriggio, tutti e tre, mentre Derek se ne stava tranquillamente in disparte, ad ascoltarli di tanto in tanto, era difficile non avere i timpani perforati dalle loro voci esageratamente alte e stordenti, ma Stiles era entusiasta, tranquillo, un po’ più spensierato e non importava se ad un certo punto avessero abbandonato il puzzle quasi del tutto finito e gli avessero monopolizzato il loft ed il mannaro in quell’istante si trovasse a rimettere tutto in ordine dopo aver fatto cenare il piccolo di casa; semplicemente aveva la certezza che Stiles si abbandonasse alle persone giuste e si lasciasse trascinare dal trasporto degli altri, dai loro benefici e dalla cura che provavano nei suoi confronti.  
Alla fine di quella giornata campale Scott si era mostrato più fiducioso di se stesso, con la certezza che Stiles lo stesse lasciando entrare nella sua sfera privata, benché tutto precipitasse nel momento in cui la cacciatrice si allontanava per una qualsiasi ragione. Erano passi arrancati, ma c’erano.  
La coppia felice era andata via prima che mettesse Stiles a tavola, per qualche minuto erano riusciti a parlare, ma subito dopo il bambino era tornato sul pavimento a finire di risolvere il suo tappetto di cartone colorato e Derek era quasi certo che suo zio il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato con un nuovo puzzle, più complicato del precedente.  
Ma dopo la conversazione tenuta con Scott, Derek non poteva fermarsi dal riflettere sul fatto che Stiles fosse convinto di essere un peso per le sue spalle, che l’averlo preso sotto la propria ala ed occuparsi di lui a tempo pieno, rifiutando la figura genitoriale e tutte le altre, non fosse che un compito gravoso che il lupo svolgeva con noia. Dopotutto era saltato fuori quando Cora aveva deciso di partire comunque e lasciarlo a preoccuparsi e crescere quella creatura fragile come vetro. _È colpa mia_. Era tremendo che un bambino di cinque anni conoscesse il significato di quella frase, che sapesse usarla talmente bene da impensierirlo. L’aveva usata fin dall’inizio di quell’incubo e Derek non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla possibilità che lo Stiles diciasettenne fosse giunto al Nemeton con quel pensiero costante nella testa, a ripeterlo come un mantra, accompagnato ed infiocchettato malignamente dal connubio perfetto del suo cuore spezzato. Sensi di colpa, inadeguatezza ed un amore stroncato ancora prima che potesse raggiungere una qualunque vetta.  
Eppure Derek sapeva di doverglielo quell’amore, qualsiasi forma d’amore.  
Erano le due di notte passate quando sentì minuscoli piedini scalzi procedere sul pavimento freddo, prima con velocità e poi rallentando pian piano, come se si fosse reso conto dell’ora e dell’entità delle sue azioni; un coraggio che doveva raccogliere ed il disturbo che avrebbe comportato.  
Derek aveva chiuso le palpebre soltanto per un’ora.  
«Der» mormorò in un piccolo richiamo, accertandosi se fosse sveglio o se stesse dormendo; in quel caso sarebbe tornato indietro sui suoi passi.  
Anche se Stiles ignorava la sua natura da lupo mannaro, i suoi sensi non stavano mai a riposo, soprattutto se c’era lui in giro – cinque anni o diciassette, per Derek non esisteva differenza –; l’avrebbe svegliato senza volerlo. «Un altro incubo?».  
Il cucciolo d’uomo scosse il capo negativamente, rimanendo impalato sul posto, vicino ai piedi del letto del padrone di casa.  
«Hai qualcosa da dirmi?» domandò il mutaforma a quella sola risposta, aspettando che il suo interlocutore aggiungesse del testo, ma rimanendo muto e con le labbra cucite esattamente dove si trovava.  
Anche se nello Stiles diciasettenne si notava meno, anche quello era un aspetto tipico del suo essere; se qualcosa lo angustiava, aveva delle richieste particolari o specifici dubbi lo sovrastavano, era più facile che se li tenesse per sé, cadendo in un mutismo mascherato, volatilizzandosi o sommergendolo con la sua personalità rumorosa e fin troppo spesso studiata. In genere cercava di trovare la soluzione da solo, anticipava tutti gli altri, ma quando si possedeva l’età di cinque anni non si era affatto liberi di muoversi autonomamente.  
Derek scosse le lenzuola, liberandosene, alzandosi a sedere, in modo tale da poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi di caramello puro. Erano incredibilmente chiari perfino nell’oscurità spezzata unicamente dai raggi lunari. «Puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi» chissà cosa avrebbe detto lo Stiles prossimo alla maggiore età se avesse saputo dell’accondiscendenza totale nei suoi confronti.  
Lo vide mordersi le labbra ripetutamente, trattenere la richiesta che aveva sulla punta della lingua e che lo stava divorando. Da quanto ci pensava? Da quanto si stava tormentando per non fargli quella richiesta? «Possiamo andare dal vic- dallo sceriffo?».  
_Oh_ , alla fine era veramente quello il problema. «Sì, possiamo andare dal tuo papà».  
Le perle dorate si inumidirono, brillando nella notte e quella era la parola magia, la parola che metteva in mostra quanto effettivamente avesse a che fare con una creatura di soli cinque anni separata dai genitori e che ne sentiva terribilmente la mancanza. Stiles voleva soltanto il suo papà.  
Probabilmente era stata proprio quella la ragione che aveva scatenato il suo malumore, indirizzandolo alla figura della cacciatrice che era riuscita ad entrare in casa sua, ad aggirarsi nella sua camera ed in qualunque spazio a lui fosse per qualche ragione inaccessibile. Anche se aveva scelto di sua iniziativa di rimanere con il lupo ed allontanarsi dal padre, in qualche modo quella scelta l’aveva logorato ed era bastata una scintilla microscopica per far divampare un incendio. Derek avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per estinguere le fiamme.  
«Possiamo andare adesso?» domandò il cucciolo d’uomo, guidato dalla diga del fiume ormai aperta.  
«Adesso?» Derek controllò bene il suo sconcerto, adocchiando appena la sveglia digitale anonima che capeggiava sul comodino, indicando un orario proibitivo per uscire di casa per andare incontro a qualcuno. «Immagino vada bene» lo sceriffo sicuramente avrebbe avuto il turno notturno, in fondo, dove altro poteva essere quando in casa non regnava un’anima viva; era sicuro si stesse sommergendo di lavoro.  
Vide Stiles annuire forte con la testa, stringere le labbra carnose e sparire nella direzione del suo giaciglio, precipitandosi da lui successivamente perfettamente vestito, con le scarpe già allacciate – di cosa doveva sorprendersi, se era già capace di leggere come un bambino di otto anni –, mentre Derek ebbe soltanto la lungimiranza di afferrare un paio di jeans dimenticati in un angolo vicino.  
L’avvolse dentro una giacca pesante prima di aprire il portellone a scorrimento. «Pensi che si senta solo?» domandò Stiles all’improvviso, stretto nel suo indumento caldo, gli occhi immersi nei pensieri e la tenacia che si sarebbe rafforzata davanti a qualsiasi risposta.  
Se Derek non fosse stato l’uomo tutto d’un pezzo che era, con il corpo costernato da cicatrici che l’avevano distrutto cellula dopo cellula, si sarebbe sgretolato al suono di quell’interrogativo consapevole. Stiles dava per certo che ad attendere l’ufficiale e colorare le sue giornate non vi fosse nessuno. «Ha te, non può sentirsi solo» _chi non si sentirebbe solo dopo averti avuto nella propria vita_?  
Derek non doveva niente a Stiles, non doveva rendergli quell’amore in cui l’umano aveva tanto sperato e creduto per pietà, per pulirsi la coscienza. Derek provava realmente quell’amore. E Stiles lo meritava.

La stazione di polizia la notte era completamente deserta, l’aveva appurato un anno prima, con uno Stiles sedicenne seduto in aiuto a controllarlo e criticarlo, giudicando malamente le sue doti da seduttore ed ammaliatore. Per quanto avessero funzionato perfettamente, permettendo al mannaro di entrare, a Stiles non era mai andata giù. Probabilmente perché sperava in qualcosa di più costruttivo ed incisivo che un semplice sorriso abbagliante.  
C’era soltanto un agente all’ingresso, seduto al bancone, ed una scrivania occupata nella grande stanza sempre affollata da troppe persone. Le luci del piccolo ufficio della massima autorità della città erano accese, esattamente come Derek aveva supposto.  
«Problemi?» domandò una voce poco conosciuta che Derek avrebbe dovuto cominciare ad associare alla svelta.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, in fondo si erano precipitati all’interno del locale come se fossero di casa – e Stiles lo era, come lo era a modo suo Derek –, alle tre di notte passate, con un bambino di cinque anni che teneva per mano, senza chiedere nulla a nessuno. Di certo non era poco sospetto. «Vorremmo incontrare lo sceriffo» riferì il licantropo senza alcun mistero, incontrando per la prima volta quello che era il nuovo vice. Era arrivato da circa tre settimane e nemmeno Stiles sapeva molto di lui, ancora.  
Jordan Parrish li squadrò per bene, per quanto avesse dei lineamenti dolci e che non suggerivano pericolo, era attento e meticoloso. «Motivazione?».  
«Familiari» nessuna bugia, la pura e semplice verità che non poteva essere spiegata.  
Parrish passò lo sguardo dal lupo alla mano legata a delle piccole dita, incontrando due enormi occhi color caramello che gli parvero fin troppo riconoscibili. «Assomiglia al figlio».  
«Sì, gli somiglia» Derek sperò che Stiles non li correggesse, che non gridasse al mondo il loro reale legame parentale e svelasse quello che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto capire. Ma Stiles rimase in silenzio, le gemme ambrate attente e curiose, nessun gesto che potesse tradirli, era come se sapesse esattamente come dovesse comportarsi in casi simili, dove la ragione non poteva avere la meglio ed i segreti dovevano rimanere tali, lasciandosi guidare dagli adulti, da chi ne sapesse più di lui. Era fiducia. La fiducia sconfinata che teneva nei riguardi di Derek.  
L’autorità non indagò oltre, limitandosi ad avvicinarsi alla porta dello studio dello sceriffo e bussando due volte con le nocche. Si sentì un _avanti_ stanco ed il biondo che annunciava che avesse visite, non specificando di che tipo.  
Lo sceriffo era seduto malamente sull’angolo della scrivania più lontano dalla porta, in mano delle carte che continuava a sfogliare, la vista esausta e le borse sotto gli occhi; vicino vi era un grosso bicchiere il cui fondo era pieno di caffeina e l’uomo ne sorseggiò due grandi sorsi per tenersi sveglio.  
Non prestò molta attenzione a ciò che il giovane vice sceriffo gli disse, aspettò soltanto che qualcuno gli si avvicinasse, nella speranza di poter chiudere in fretta la questione, benché fosse un orario anomalo che non presagiva nulla di buono. Ma cosa c’era che presagiva qualcosa di buono dentro una stazione di polizia?  
Dei passi felpati entrarono in contatto con il suo apparato uditivo, seguiti da alcuni più leggeri, entrando nella stanza e superando la soglia, rimanendo silenziosamente in attesa.  
In dolorosa attesa. «Papà».  
Una vocina che non sentiva da anni, ma che per uno strano scherzo del destino aveva riudito alcuni giorni prima, gli perforò i timpani e le iridi azzurre incontrarono le due figure che sostavano davanti l’uscio della porta tempestivamente chiusa, allacciate dalla trama delle loro mani dalle grandezze totalmente differenti. «Stiles?» domandò in un’allucinazione premente, i brutti scherzi della sua stanchezza che non gli davano tregua.  
Derek mollò la presa e Stiles non resistette più, prendendo la rincorsa e fiondandosi verso la figura paterna che si allontanò dal tavolo per afferrarlo di peso, stringendolo forte al petto nel momento in cui il bambino gli circondò il collo, affondando il visino nella spalla. «Sta male? È successo qualcosa?».  
Tutta la preoccupazione dilatante ed il dolore che aveva provocato quella separazione Derek li sentì tutti; si chiese come potesse sopravvivere un genitore lontano dal proprio figlio, un figlio che era in una situazione inspiegabile in cui non avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo, lasciando che fossero altre persone ad occuparsi del problema. Che fosse un altro a crescerlo. «Voleva solo vederla».  
Noah rimase sgomento per qualche attimo, quasi cercando una convinzione totale nelle parole e nell’espressione impassibile di Derek Hale, ma se ci fosse stato qualcosa che non andava, il mutaforma non l’avrebbe certo tenuta per sé. «Ehy, volpacchiotto, stai bene? Ti tratta bene il tuo lupo?».  
Il cucciolo d’uomo intensificò l’abbraccio a quel nomignolo affettivo, quasi fosse un ulteriore indizio che quello fosse realmente suo padre, muovendo in modo affermativo il capo contro il collo in cui si era nascosto. «Sì, Derek è buono».  
Lo sceriffo sorrise intenerito, accarezzandogli la schiena e dondolando dolcemente sul posto. «E tu? Tu fai il bravo?».  
«Sì» esclamò con convinzione il piccolo di casa. «Sono bravo».  
«Oh, non saprei» lo smentì con divertimento la figura genitoriale, rafforzando maggiormente la stretta allentata dal dondolio. «Gliel’hai detto il tuo vero nome?» incontrò gli occhi preoccupati della sua progenie ridimensionata, usciti fuori dalla tana in cui si erano imboscati. «Diciamo al tuo bel lupo come ti chiami?».  
Stavano giocando, in modo affine e dolce, puntando magistralmente ai segreti che Stiles non voleva venissero fuori, per vergogna o per altro, scuotendo la testolina e lamentandosi vigorosamente, mettendo in mostra quel broncio che aveva già un notevole effetto sul suo viso da diciasettenne, ma su quello da cinquenne stendeva completamente. Partita chiusa.  
La massima autorità della legge gli baciò la punta del naso, la fronte ed una guancia e Stiles si strusciò sul suo volto, prendendo tutto il suo calore ed il suo amore; sembrava meno arrabbiato, quasi a dimenticarsi della storia del nome, una verità che fino a quel momento Derek aveva ignorato, senza saperne dell’esistenza. Ma era importante saperlo? Perfino il padre si limitava a chiamarlo con il nome che Stiles aveva evidentemente scelto, senza ricatti o compromessi. Stiles era soltanto Stiles.  
Il bambino ridacchiò per qualche motivo che il mannaro si era perso e subito dopo sbadigliò, ricevendo un nuovo bacio tra i capelli. «È molto tardi».  
Derek capì che la figura autoritaria stesse interagendo con lui. «Andremo via appena Stiles si sentirà pronto».  
«Se tutto dipendesse da lui, saremmo nei guai» lo sceriffo stava scherzando, ma era una bugia, era Stiles a tirarli fuori dai disastri ed a caderci tutto d’un pezzo al posto loro.  
Stiles si lamentò indispettito ed il genitore sorrise con spensieratezza. «Non viziarlo troppo, Derek».  
_Viziarlo_ , forse era l’unica cosa che potesse fare nelle circostanze in cui si trovavano, nel torto che gli aveva arrecato. «È solo una cosa che doveva fare» il cucciolo non poteva più aspettare, anche se ci aveva provato e ne aveva subito gli effetti. Derek non si sarebbe mai potuto tirare indietro davanti a quella richiesta innocente e bisognosa.  
Noah annuì, ma sembrava che qualcosa lo preoccupasse.  
«Non ha mai chiesto di _lei_ » riferì la creatura della notte, guidato da qualcosa che dopotutto turbava anche lui. «Soltanto una volta, all’inizio di tutto, ma poi non ne ha fatto più parola» _lei_ non era nient’altri che sua madre. Stiles l’aveva invocata quando si era aggrappato ai suoi jeans, in mezzo alla radura, ripiena di persone che non aveva mai visto ed aveva chiesto dell’unica figura che si prendeva giornalmente cura di lui. Era stata la prima cosa che la sua nuova voce da bambino aveva pronunciato e poi non era più saltata fuori.  
Le dita di una mano del grado più alto della città si annodarono ai capelli castani di suo figlio, accarezzandogli la cute. «È sempre stato troppo sveglio» Stiles lo riabbracciò d’istinto e l’agente lo cullò ancora. «Si ha l’ardire di affermare di proteggere i propri figli, ma come puoi farlo quando sono più perspicaci e furbi di te?».  
«Come una volpe?» buttò giù il mutaforma, senza soffermarcisi troppo su quel soprannome scoperto per caso e fin troppo in simbiosi con la vera natura di Stiles; Derek doveva ammettere di essere ben conoscitore di quella verità.  
«Esattamente come una volpe» depositò un nuovo bacio sulla tempia del bambino, dolcemente ed amorevolmente. «Vero, volpacchiotto?».  
«Papà» Stiles mugolò contrariato, storcendo il nasino e la massima autorità della città ne rise caldamente.  
«Fa l’imbarazzato, ma in realtà gli piace» sia mai che il piccolo frugoletto venisse sbeffeggiato davanti all’omone che si occupava quotidianamente di lui.  
Stiles mise su un broncio falso, Derek poteva percepire come in realtà quel nomignolo lo facesse stare bene, a casa, sicuro, certo di essere davvero con chi aveva bisogno e che non vi fosse alcun inganno. Quello era davvero il suo papà ed ogni volta che tirava fuori qualcosa che conoscevano soltanto loro due, Stiles era nettamente più tranquillo e sereno.  
«Pensi sia una buona cosa che non chieda?» domandò la figura paterna, ricollegandosi al discorso precedente senza aver perso il filo del discorso.  
_Una buona cosa_. «Credo che abbia intuito che qualcosa non quadri e che per una qualche ragione sia meglio non chiedere» Derek da una parte ne era grato, sollevato, non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto spiegare o dire la verità ad un bambino di cinque anni che improvvisamente si ritrovava senza una madre. Senza nessuno che ne parlasse o ne facesse cenno. Non era un tabù, ma lo percepiva come tale. «Ma lo fa per noi più che per se stesso» ma come doveva sentirsi? Come riusciva a sopravvivere e passare sopra all’esigenza di chiedere di sua madre? Di poterla vedere come stava accadendo con suo padre.  
Due paia d’occhi chiari si posarono sul corpicino che lo sceriffo teneva intrappolato con attenzione, osservandolo con scarsa moderazione, cercando una conferma a quelle parole, il grande peso sulle piccole spalle che Stiles si portava addosso, ma il cucciolo d’uomo aveva le iridi annacquate e semichiuse, il capo abbandonato contro il mento del genitore e tutta l’aria di non aver sentito una parola.  
L’uomo di legge sospirò, ma non era per il sollievo. «È sempre lui alla fine a prendersi cura di noi» Noah l’aveva detto, ad alta voce. Aveva espresso quello che tutti dopotutto pensavano. Perfino nelle sue fattezze bambinesche, fragili, da proteggere con tutta l’anima, Stiles si immolava per sostituirli, cercando in ogni modo possibile di non fare del male. Di non scomodarli ed arrecare danno. Derek avrebbe voluto che almeno per una volta fossero proprio loro a muoversi per il suo bene, invece non stavano concludendo nulla.  
L’agente Stilinski si avvicinò al lupo, depositando un ultimo bacio al centro della fronte del cucciolo umano, relegandolo con tutta l’accortezza e gentilezza dell’universo tra le braccia forti del ragazzo. «Prenditene cura, Derek. È tutto ciò di più prezioso ho al mondo».  
Derek lo afferrò rapidamente, senza distrarsi un attimo, tenendolo vicino al cuore, esattamente dove piaceva stare a Stiles. «Vale anche per me».  
Noah lo guardò fisso, penetrante, a trafiggerlo con decisione e Derek non avrebbe potuto fare niente per tirarsi indietro.  
«Papà» ma Stiles con le sue ultime forze che combattevano contro il sonno dei giusti si aggrappò alla sensazione di star per essere separato dalla figura genitoriale e non gli andava affatto bene.  
«È tardi e sei stanco, è tempo di tornare a casa» proferì il mannaro con il tono più basso che possedesse, cercando di non svegliarlo troppo.  
«Ancora un po’, voglio stare con papà» ribatté con la voce impastata dalla prossimità di raggiungere il regno di Morfeo, le manine che tentavano di sollevare il corpo e distanziarsi da quello del mutaforma, per scindere la culla fatta di braccia e raggiungere il padre.  
«Domani» lo incantò la creatura della notte, una melodia che prendeva vita soltanto con la piccola creatura che teneva tra gli arti superiori. «Domani torneremo».  
Stiles sbatté varie volte le palpebre, cacciando indietro il velo d’acqua creato dalla sonnolenza, sbadigliando a mezza bocca. «Sì?».  
«Sì» confermò con autenticità il Beta, schioccandogli un bacio leggero come il battito d’ali di una farfalla sotto un occhio, a contatto con le ciglia inferiori.  
Stiles ridacchiò deliziato, il risolino portato dal solletico creato dall’incontro morbido delle ciglia aperte del mannaro. «Va bene, Der» acconsentì stregato, sistemandosi meglio nella presa del licantropo. «Buonanotte, papà».  
Lo sceriffo lo vide sventolare la manina in segno di saluto, sbadigliando un’altra volta e portando le braccine ad avvolgere il collo della creatura sovrannaturale, esattamente come aveva fatto con lui quando gli era corso incontro; la differenza consisteva nel vederlo sereno, tranquillo ed in pace con la natura, abbandonato adorabilmente e senza alcuno sforzo alle fattezze dell’unica persona di cui si fidasse ciecamente in quel momento. «Buonanotte, Stiles» circondava con le piccole braccia, il sorriso piacevole sulle labbra e le palpebre delicatamente chiuse a coprirgli gli occhi, l’uomo che lo Stiles adolescente e prossimo alla maggiore età amava.

Derek non impiegò molto a riportarlo al loft, adagiandolo con ogni previsione sui sedili posteriori della Camaro, sentendolo ronfare beatamente per l’intero tragitto.  
Lo cambiò in un baleno, rimettendogli quel pigiamino con i lupi che Stiles adorava, sistemandolo perfettamente sul materasso a due piazze, che si presentava esageratamente più grande viste le dimensioni minuscole del suo occupante.  
Ed era tutto lì, il frugoletto cucciolo umano che dormiva senza un pensiero al mondo nel letto del grande lupo cattivo.  
«Grazie, Der» sopraggiunse la vocina piena di sonno del bello addormentato.  
Derek non ne era minimamente impressionato, era come se Stiles non potesse concludere una giornata se non avesse messo tutto a posto. «Sei più tranquillo adesso?».  
Le fauci del bambino si spalancarono, segno che il regno di Morfeo fosse ad un battito di palpebra. «Sta bene».  
Troppo sveglio, troppo perspicace. «Eri preoccupato che stesse male?».  
Stiles annuì ad occhi serrati, strofinando il viso sulla federa pulita. «Sembrava stanco, è sempre stanco. Papà lavora tanto».  
Stiles non aveva voluto incontrare suo padre per un pensiero egoistico ed infantile. Stiles aveva avuto un bisogno disperato di vederlo per accertarsi delle sue condizioni, di seguire quella sensazione che l’aveva accompagnano dal momento in cui l’aveva visto per la prima volta con quelle iridi innocenti, che non conoscevano le disgrazie che la vita aveva avuto in serbo per lui. Stiles aveva voluto vedere suo padre perché sapeva che la sua presenza avrebbe fatto la differenza. «Domani andremo a trovarlo e potrai distrarlo un altro po’».  
«Davvero?» chiese conferma il fagottino avvolto dalle coperte calde, accompagnate dalla temperatura alta della creatura della notte.  
«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, piccola volpe» le dita del mannaro scivolarono armoniosamente tra le ciocche castane del bambino, scostandole dal viso, che gli coprivano la visuale.  
Le labbra di Stiles si curvarono verso l’alto al suono di quell’ulteriore soprannome e si godette le attenzioni meticolose che l’altro aveva in serbo per lui. «Perché?».  
«Perché sei importante» il lupo gli scivolò accanto, distendendosi al suo fianco e sistemandosi sotto le lenzuola. Era una pratica talmente ripetuta che non aveva più nulla di nuovo o stonato.  
Le grandi gemme d’ambra si mostrarono e Derek si perse senza avere la prontezza di salvarsi. «Per chi?».  
«Per molte persone. Per Allison, Scott, Lydia. Per tuo padre» esisteva un elenco più lungo, avrebbe tanto voluto includervi Erica, ma lei non c’era più. «Sei importante per me».  
Un barlume improvviso prese vita dalle iridi dorate, in un vortice che per un momento si era aperto, ma era sparito così com’era apparso.  
Stiles gli sorrise, caloroso, affettuoso, pieno di quell’amore autentico e genuino che ogni bambino sapeva dare. «Ti voglio bene, Der» ma quello era un bambino speciale.  
Il cuore di Derek fece una capriola, si gonfiò talmente tanto da temere che scoppiasse e tutto andasse in malora. _Derek è buono_. Derek non meritava affatto una persona meravigliosa qual era Stiles.  
Gli depositò un bacio candido sul ponte del naso, scompigliandogli benevolmente i capelli di per sé disastrosi ed accarezzandogli con il pollice l’attaccatura sulla fronte. «Te ne voglio anch’io».  
Mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto stringere tra le braccia lo Stiles che gli era stato strappato per punirlo delle sue malefatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter è sempre Peter, tre passi avanti rispetto a tutti gli altri. Ma immagino che in questo caso possiamo concederglielo.  
> Scott deve un po’ sudarsi la fiducia di Stiles, probabilmente come non gli è mai capitato, ma Allison è capace di intercedere per lui.  
> L’incontro tra il piccolo Stiles e lo sceriffo è sempre stato un po’ il cardine di questa storia, forse è il primo vero capriccio di Stiles, ma ne aveva disperatamente bisogno e Derek non può e non riesce a tirarsi indietro; sarebbe capace di concedergli qualsiasi cosa gli chiedesse a qualsiasi orario, tocca poi a lui gestire l’evento.  
> A martedì,  
> Antys


	5. 5° Capitolo

# 5° Capitolo

Derek aveva cominciato a portare ogni giorno Stiles da suo padre. Gli incontri erano sempre circoscritti al suo ufficio privato e non transitavano mai davanti casa Stilinski, anche se era la via più corta e principale. Derek si inventava sempre nuovi percorsi per ignorarla.  
Insieme a quello, Peter passava ogni mattina, a detta sua, a dare un saluto, portando tempestivamente con sé due nuovi puzzle e qualche gioco a parte di enigmi; Stiles li adorava e trascorreva tutta la giornata a dedicarcisi senza stancarsi un attimo ed il lupo spesso era costretto a prenderlo di peso per farlo quantomeno mangiare. Era davvero diabolico e preoccupante come facilmente suo zio fosse entrato tra le grazie dello Stiles cinquenne, quando il diciasettenne se ne teneva alla larga il più possibile, benché Derek dovesse ammettere che le loro menti fossero spaventosamente affini. In fondo non erano sempre loro due a ideare i piani del branco?  
A volte c’erano dei momenti che il mannaro non sapeva spiegarsi o era talmente influenzato ed intriso di speranza da vedere ciò che invece non esisteva.  
La mattina Stiles era scompostamente seduto al tavolo da pranzo, le gambe incrociate sulla sedia e la mano che reggeva il cucchiaio, inserito dentro la tazza piena di latte caldo con rappresentata una volpe. All’interno vi erano i cereali al miele che Stiles amava. Erano delle piccole lettere dell’alfabeto di ogni colore possibile.  
Stiles ci giocava in continuazione, le spostava da una parte all’altra e benché fosse al corrente che per la sua età sapesse già leggere discretamente, non riusciva a credere che fosse anche capace di comporre delle parole. Spesso compariva il suo nome, _Derek_ , dal nulla. La _d_ rossa, le _e_ verdi, la _r_ gialla e la _k_ azzurra; le mescolava in continuazione, capovolgendole e cambiandone il verso, ma erano lì, a spiccare nella bevanda bianca. Di seguito si manifestava anche _Stiles_ , con le _s_ rosa e con tutti i colori che poi si ripetevano; a volte i nomi comparivano insieme, uno sopra all’altro, perché non c’era abbastanza spazio per farli stare accanto. Ma era tutto lì, insieme alle parole _sole, luna_ e _mare_ , nulla di troppo complicato, eppure Derek non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente che Stiles stesse in qualche modo comunicando con lui, che lo Stiles diciasettenne fosse lì in attesa, pronto a balzare ed a mostrarsi, ma non accadeva mai qualcosa che portasse alla svolta, probabilmente perché non c’era nulla di vero e Derek sapeva di stare impazzendo.   
«Cosa facciamo oggi?» chiese il cucciolo d’uomo, immettendo il cucchiaio traboccante di latte e cereali nella bocca.  
«Cosa vuoi fare?» Derek se l’aspettava, quella domanda di tanto in tanto spuntava. A volte gli veniva di getto chiedergli _cosa fai di solito_ , ma non poteva, perché generalmente Stiles era a scuola, accompagnato la mattina presto dal padre ed atteso all’uscita dalla madre o viceversa, o magari era giornalmente la signora Stilinski a portare a termine i due compiti ed occasionalmente toccava a Melissa occuparsene, facendo in modo che Scott e Stiles potessero giocare insieme, passare il tempo nella compagnia reciproca. Anche l’argomento scuola era un tabù e Stiles non aveva mai provato a chiedere, né un accenno né una mezza sillaba, era troppo bravo a non metterli in difficoltà, consapevole che la sua situazione non fosse conforme alla normalità.  
«Vorrei uscire, andare al parco» Stiles detestava rimanere troppo tempo nello stesso posto, rimanere rinchiuso dentro pareti di cemento, a meno che non fosse molto impegnato e concentrato. Gli piaceva l’aria aperta, guardare il cielo azzurro illuminato dai raggi solari ed assaporarne il calore naturale. «Ma non ci sono bambini in giro».  
Stiles voleva socializzare, era nato per espandersi, anche se qualcosa gli tarpava costantemente le ali, erano le sue particolarità a renderlo asociale, privo di intenzione nell’esserlo e con il tempo era arrivata la diffidenza, la mancanza di fiducia e l’avere sempre ragione sugli altri. Ma doveva conoscere delle persone per plasmare i dati che raccoglieva su di esse, potendole giudicare senza errare. «Possiamo andare comunque» da quell’uscita il mannaro aveva avuto la conferma che il bambino comprendeva che mancasse il tassello _scuola_ e che tutti i suoi coetanei la stessero frequentando in quel momento, come d’altronde stavano facendo Scott e tutti gli altri. Ma anche se non fossero stati nel pieno periodo scolastico, Derek sapeva che Stiles non avrebbe riconosciuto nessuna figura della sua età – ed onestamente si chiedeva quale scusa il branco si fosse inventato per giustificare l’assenza perpetua del figlio dello sceriffo. L’unica cosa che aveva percepito, era uno stage a metà dell’anno academico in una delle università a cui l’umano aveva effettivamente puntato. Stavano diventando eccessivamente bravi a mentire alle istituzioni pubbliche e lo Stiles di diciassette anni era impressionantemente capace di contraffare documenti.  
Stiles non apparve per nulla convinto, continuò soltanto a rimescolare il suo latte, gettando di tanto in tanto nuove lettere di nettare e rinfoderando il cucchiaio per poter continuare la colazione.   
Derek doveva cambiare approccio. «Cosa vuoi fare da grande?» era una banalità, ma era una cosa che spesso si chiedeva ai bambini.  
«Il detective» l’aveva esclamato immediatamente con entusiasmo, senza pensarci un attimo e vagliare le proposte infinite su cui qualsiasi essere della sua età fantasticava.  
Il mutaforma non ne aveva dubitato nemmeno per un istante. «Lo diventerai di sicuro» gli sorrise a mezza bocca, scompigliandogli scherzosamente la massa indomita di capelli.  
Stiles accettò di buon grado quel gesto plateale, si lasciava toccare da Derek senza ripercussioni, senza mai scacciarlo e gli dedicò quelle labbra splendide incurvate verso l’alto. «Tu sei grande, vero, Der?».  
«Dipende a chi mi paragoni» era una domanda interessante, ma capiva dove volesse andare a parare il suo interlocutore.  
«Sei un uomo, giusto? Un adulto» era evidente che Stiles avrebbe voluto ribattere sulla parola _grande_ , che le altre due gli fossero un po’ più ostili per esprimere il concetto che voleva rendere palese. _Sei grande grande_ , come il suo papà, ma decisamente più giovane.  
«Sì, sono un adulto» Derek si scioglieva un po’ alle sue difficoltà nelle cose più elementari, quelle che uno Stiles diciasettenne avrebbe espresso in modo totalmente diverso. Ma dopotutto Stiles non gli avrebbe mai posto quella domanda, conosceva perfino la data della sua nascita e non certo perché gliel’avesse chiesto personalmente, ma perché aveva la terribile abitudine di rubare cartelle private e spiare il computer del padre, la massima autorità nella legge.  
«Che lavoro fai?» Stiles l’aveva osservato per un po’, chiedendosi se potesse o meno porre la richiesta, ma poi aveva decretato che potesse sganciare la bomba.  
 _Prendermi cura di te e salvarti la vita, saltuariamente_ , lo Stiles diciasettenne avrebbe apprezzato quell’ironia tagliente, per poi rispondergli per le rime e mettere un broncio, perché a quanto pareva ci stava sempre bene, ma lo Stiles che aveva davanti non aveva ancora le capacità per comprenderlo appieno e capire cosa ci fosse dietro quella battuta che in tutta franchezza rispecchiava la verità. «In realtà non ne ho uno».  
«No?» le grandi gemme d’ambrosia si spalancarono notevolmente e lo stupore crebbe. «Perché?».  
«Non ne ho mai avuto il tempo» quando era arrivato il momento di dedicarsi a cercare un impiego o immergersi in un’attività lavorativa, Laura era scomparsa senza lasciare traccia e lui aveva abbandonato tutto per ritrovarla, per capire perché fosse andata via, lasciandolo a New York da solo.   
Voleva soltanto riportarla a casa, continuare a vivere insieme, crescere ed andare avanti come avevano cercato di fare, lasciandosi l’odore della cenere dietro le spalle, anche se non ci sarebbero mai riusciti del tutto, soprattutto lui che non le aveva mai raccontato la verità sulle sue colpe. Ma l’aveva trovata morta, squartata in due. Anzi, era stato Stiles a trovarla per primo, trascinandosi quel bonaccione di Scott per una sua pazza e folle avventura di adrenalina. Subito dopo, nel momento in cui Stiles aveva distolto l’attenzione, lasciandolo in solitudine per non metterlo nei guai, sperando tornasse a casa, Scott era stato morso da un’Alpha. Un Alpha che aveva appena sottratto il ruolo di capo branco dal sangue caldo di sua sorella brutalmente uccisa. E quell’Alpha impostore non era altro che Peter, suo zio, l’uomo che aveva venduto e strappato la vita della sua stessa nipote per ottenerne il potere.   
Il resto era stato consequenziale, Derek era solo, nutrito di vendetta e non si era più liberato di quel duo stravagante che gli faceva saltare i gangheri. Non si era più liberato del ragazzino logorroico ed iperattivo che sapeva fronteggiarlo senza paura, sprovvisto di qualsiasi protezione per difendersi da una creatura della notte in carne ed ossa.  
Stupidamente aveva deciso di lasciarlo, non prima di averlo distrutto per bene, e Stiles si era rotto tutto d’un pezzo.  
Il bambino rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, assimilando il significato di quelle parole, rielaborandole nel suo dispositivo cerebrale. «E cosa volevi fare da grande?».  
Che cosa avrebbe voluto fare? «Non lo so, non mi ricordo».  
A Stiles non sembrò piacere la risposta, ma non protestò. «Non c’è qualcosa che ti piace?».  
Derek non si soffermava su ciò che gli piaceva da molto tempo. «Qualcosa».  
Il figlio dello sceriffo lo guardò ancora, la tazza con la volpe svuotata di metà, la bevanda fredda e piena di colori annacquati; il bianco era un antico ricordo. «Hai finito la scuola?».  
 _Oh_ , ecco che saltava fuori la parola che implicitamente si era aggiunta ai tabù. Stiles si doveva essere soffermato molto sulla possibilità di spingersi a tirarla fuori o a tenerla segregata. «Tutti i cicli, sì».  
«Anche quella dei grandi?» era evidente che non riuscisse a ricordare come si chiamasse e si spremesse le meningi per essere chiaro.  
 _La scuola dei grandi_ , sembrava essere trascorsa un’eternità. «Il college? Sì».  
«Ed hai finito anche quella?» Stiles sembrava notevolmente meravigliato, come se lo vedesse un traguardo troppo distante a cui non sarebbe mai arrivato. Che ironia, Stiles era ad un passo dall’entrare nell’università che aveva adocchiato da un decennio. Ancora uno ed avrebbe realizzato i suoi desideri.  
«Sì, l’ho finita» e subito dopo la sua laurea appena ottenuta e festeggiata eccessivamente da Laura, lei era svanita.   
«E cosa hai scelto?» la curiosità di Stiles era incontrollabile, ma preferiva quelle domande a raffica che il silenzio attanagliante di un bambino che invece doveva riempire ogni suono del mondo. Stiles ci riusciva in qualunque sua forma.  
«Tu cosa sceglieresti?» toccava a lui indagare un po’ ed il mannaro voleva ritardare ancora di qualche attimo il tornare indietro con le memorie.  
«Il crimine» il cucciolo d’uomo ne era certo, senza alcuna titubanza, esattamente come aveva risposto sul suo voler diventare un detective.  
 _Crimine_ , non era una parola che un bambino della sua età avrebbe dovuto conoscere, ma purtroppo Stiles era nato in mezzo a quell’unione di sillabe, al continuo utilizzo di quel vocabolo ed era certo che avesse passato una notevole quantità di tempo alla centrale di polizia. Non era destinato a dover servire la legge, l’amore per la criminologia era incondizionato, ma spesso si chiedeva come sarebbe stato se non avesse avuto un rapporto così ravvicinato con la morte. «Letteratura».  
L’umano dimenticò totalmente la sua tazza e l’attenzione era nuovamente tutta su di lui. «Letteratura?» masticò per la prima volta quella nuova parola, cercando di carpirne il significato. «Lettere? Libri? Ti piacciono i libri?».  
Era affascinante come riuscisse a tirare fuori i misteri nascosti dietro una parola composta, estraendone la radice. «Sì, mi piacciono molto. Qualcuno dice che sono antiquato» glielo diceva Stiles stesso in realtà, scimmiottando la sua repulsione verso la tecnologia, la sua incapacità di adattarsi all’avanzare degli eventi ed il dover sempre occuparsi lui della parte tecnica. Derek era conoscenza accademica, Stiles era quello che raccoglieva le informazioni e ne traeva ogni vantaggio possibile, mettendo in moto gli ingranaggi e trovando le soluzioni. Erano sempre stati una squadra vincente, anche se non avrebbero mai voluto ammetterlo. Gli sarebbe servita quella parte di Stiles per riportarlo indietro.  
«Che cosa vuol dire?» il piccolo abitante lo chiese con grande interesse, non comprendendo appieno cosa volesse indicare.  
«Che mi piacciono le cose vecchie» che era un po’ un affronto, un grosso affronto, ma era il modo più chiaro con cui avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo.  
«I libri non sono vecchi» protestò con ardore il piccolo inquilino, arricciando il nasino ed aggrottando la fronte. Appariva davvero arrabbiato con un’entità invisibile. «I libri sono belli. Mi piacciono».  
Derek non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso spontaneo ed immerse le dita nelle ciocche castane, accarezzandogli il cuoio capelluto. «Se usciamo, potremmo comprarne uno».  
«Un libro, nuovo?» Stiles si era già rianimato così, bastava talmente poco per renderlo attento ed impaziente di completare una nuova avventura.   
«Anche due» ed il lupo doveva ammetterlo, corrompere Stiles era il suo unico fine.  
Il cucciolo d’uomo meditò per qualche istante, osservando una tazza che non avrebbe più voluto perché fredda, ma se l’avesse chiesto a Derek, lui gliel’avrebbe nuovamente riscaldata ed allora sarebbe tornato a mangiare e finire i suoi beneamati cereali glassati di miele. «Possiamo andare al parco dove ci sono le anatre?».  
Un altro desiderio, Derek aveva intenzione di realizzarne ognuno. «Compreremo anche del pane, allora».  
Stiles si illuminò di tutto cuore e filò via a saccheggiare i cassetti che Lydia ed Allison gli avevano riempito. Derek sapeva di non riuscire a resistergli, ma quando Stiles sarebbe ritornato alle sue fattezze originali, si chiese come avrebbe fatto a tornare a vivere senza quel fagotto adorabile nel suo quotidiano. 

Ne avevano comprato cinque di libri e Stiles era stato dubbioso tutto il tempo, temendo di star andando troppo oltre ed approfittarsene in qualche modo. Era ancora umile e fin troppo consapevole del valore degli oggetti.  
Quel pomeriggio si erano radunati tutti al loft, senza alcun avviso o almeno il provare a bussare, ma se non si prendevano la briga di farlo in passato, difficilmente avrebbero cominciato da quel momento avendo ancora più via libera considerata la presenza di Stiles.  
Si divertivano un po’ troppo per i gusti di Derek, ma almeno il bambino era in buona compagnia.  
Mettergli sottosopra l’appartamento era il loro gioco preferito ed il padrone di casa poteva ringhiare ed ucciderli con gli occhi quanto desiderava, non li avrebbe mai arrestati. Di conseguenza il loro vociare fin troppo alto e sconsiderato diventava soltanto più grande. Derek si chiedeva quand’è che avesse perso la sua autorità.  
«È tutto più frizzante adesso» Lydia gli si era seduta accanto, senza problemi, senza porsi interrogativi o tergiversare; semplicemente si era piazzata lì ad osservare l’intero assetto che quel monolocale prendeva quando erano tutti insieme a divertire e distrarre il cucciolo umano.  
Derek non doveva spremersi molto le meningi per capire a quale aspetto della loro vita si riferisse, al grande cambiamento che era avvenuto. «Già» a prescindere da tutto, avere Stiles nella sua tenuta odierna rendeva la propria vita eccessivamente agitata, ricca, piena di rumori ed echi; uno straparlare continuo anche del nulla più assoluto, ma era tutto tangibile, visibile e pieno, il mannaro ne era stato talmente sopraffatto e non era riuscito a gestirlo. Ma avere uno Stiles di cinque anni che correva per casa, ridendo, riempiendo le pareti con la voce cristallina ed acuta che si ritrovava, urlando deliziato e pieno di gioia, scappando per gioco dai lupi cattivi che volevano mangiarlo, era tutto un altro paio di maniche. A quel suono non si sarebbe mai potuto abituare.   
«È una piccola gioia in questo mare oscuro» realizzò la banshee, mettendo a nudo i suoi pensieri e l’effetto positivo che quella minuscola presenza creava, dopotutto. Dopotutto quello che significava avere a che fare con un bambino invece di un ragazzo.  
«È l’effetto di Stiles» e Derek non si riferiva affatto a quell’unico momento, a quella creaturina di cristallo che illuminava le sue giornate, anche se ogni singola volta provava un profondo e perfido senso di nostalgia.   
«Sì» la bionda fragola lo confermò in un silenzio inesistente, carica dello stesso sentimento consapevole del mannaro. «È così diffidente».  
«Lo è sempre stato» non c’era stata una volta in cui Stiles non gli avesse mostrato la sua inesistente fiducia nelle persone o nel genere umano; Stiles doveva conoscere, testare, avere in mano le prove dell’autenticità di essi e sapere come avere a che fare con loro. Derek non aveva conquistato la fiducia di Stiles, era stato Stiles a conquistare la sua, ma non aveva mai saputo quand’era giunto il momento in cui le cose si erano ribaltate. In cui tutto era diventato altro. C’era stato? Esisteva quel momento? O era stato talmente tutto contorto, affrettato, drammatico e con perdite una dietro l’altra, che nessuno dei due aveva individuato quand’era accaduto?  
«Ma mai con me» disse la ragazza con risentimento e con quell’espressione imbronciata che voleva nascondere, ma che le sporcava irrimediabilmente le labbra rosse. «Si è lasciato andare un po’ con tutti, ma non con me».  
Era vero, con Lydia aveva ancora delle riserve, non voleva mai rimanere da solo con lei ed in realtà non le parlava affatto. Era sempre silenzioso, guardingo e l’osservava con tanto d’occhi giganti; quasi scappava. «È solo intimorito da te».  
«Perché?» era evidente che non le andasse giù, Stiles aveva sempre avuto una vera adorazione per lei.  
«Ti trova eccessivamente bella» quell’adorazione non era sparita per nulla e Derek ne sorrideva.  
«Oh» le parole volarono via e tutto era inaspettato, incredibile, fuori dalla sua immaginazione. Le gemme di smeraldo si depositarono sulla piccola figura che si intratteneva con gli altri membri del branco, giocando inspiegabilmente con Isaac e forse era quella la parte più impensabile di tutte; quei due non erano mai riusciti a tollerarsi. «Certe cose non cambiano mai».  
Derek voleva scacciare l’allusione poco velata indirizzata nei suoi riguardi.  
Incontrò il sorriso saputo e compiaciuto della rossa ed a Derek non piacque minimamente.  
Un rimbombo attraversò le quattro pareti, interrompendoli e richiamando la loro attenzione, gli occhi verdi di entrambi che si catapultarono a seguire il suono ed a decifrarne la provenienza.  
Isaac stava ringhiando con falsa intenzione di attaccare il bambino, inseguendolo in ogni angolo insieme a Scott, mentre Allison si teneva circospetta nel caso dovesse intervenire per una qualche ragione, Derek aveva smesso di preoccuparsene diversi giorni prima. Ma qualcosa si stava manifestando in modo differente, anomalo, portando un’ombra diversa nel monolocale.   
Isaac aveva mostrato i suoi occhi, delle gemme incandescenti gialle, quel dorato unico che mostrava il suo stato di appartenenza. Erano lì, tangibili, evidenti, in tutta la loro forma, davanti ad un bambino di cinque anni che non conosceva affatto quella natura, rivelandogli un segreto che lo Stiles adolescente aveva compreso prima dei diretti interessati, ma che quello con cui si trovavano a relazionarsi in quel periodo non poteva e doveva sapere.  
Stiles rimase immobile, fermo davanti allo spettacolo misterioso, le iridi ambrate che abbracciavano tutta la loro essenza. «Sono veri?».  
Isaac precipitò nel mutismo, conscio dell’errore che aveva commesso, dell’azzardo che aveva compiuto trascinato dal gioco. Con Stiles nessuno di loro aveva mai dovuto nascondersi. «No, è un trucco».  
«Un trucco?» domandò di rimando il cucciolo d’uomo, inclinando leggermente il capo come ad avere una prospettiva diversa. «Sembrano veri».  
 _Ah_ , mentire a Stiles in genere era una condanna che lo portava a smascherare l’inganno in poco tempo, ma mentire ad un bambino che era anche Stiles appariva davvero un peccato capitale.   
Le iridi dorate sparirono così come si erano manifestate, lasciando il posto all’azzurro di Isaac ed era come se l’intera manifestazione non fosse mai avvenuta. «Anche Scott sa farlo» Allison gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero, ma ormai il danno era fatto.  
«Davvero?» chiese di riflesso il figlio dello sceriffo, esaltandosi nel suo modo incontrollato e capace di investire chiunque lo circondasse, voltandosi verso quello che era il suo migliore amico ed aspettandosi l’autenticità di quelle parole.  
Scott non era affatto entusiasta di quello stravolgimento ed era sicuro che ad un certo punto Derek se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo.   
Le iridi di fuoco si materializzarono, cancellando il nocciola dei suoi occhi, ed il Vero Alpha si mostrò in tutta la sua natura ad un bambino cinquenne che non poteva comprendere con cosa avesse a che fare.  
«Sono diversi» constatò Stiles, rimanendone impressionato ed affascinato, spostando lo sguardo da un mannaro all’altro. «Puoi farli anche tu così, Sac?».  
Non era cattiveria, ma Stiles in qualche modo sapeva sempre come fare stare tutti gli altri al loro posto di appartenenza, nella gerarchia dei lupi era ancora più lampante, ma il fagotto non ne era al corrente. «No, soltanto Scott può averli rossi».  
«Oh» soffiò Stiles, intrigato e smanioso di conoscere di più. «E Scott non può farli gialli?».  
«Prima poteva, adesso non più» lo stato di Alpha Scott se l’era guadagnato con il tempo, ma non si era mai concretizzato, finché ad un certo punto, nel momento in cui più gli serviva quel potere, aveva preso corpo e l’aveva adoperato per salvare tutti ancora una volta.  
Stiles sembrò assimilare la notizia, farla sua, archiviarla da qualche parte con un’etichetta di qualche genere. «Chi altri sa farlo?».  
Stiles e le domande spinose. Il silenzio cadde nel loft e nessuno proferì un solo mormorio.  
«Non guardare me» Allison spezzò l’aria carica che era caduta senza una vera ragione; non c’era motivo di nasconderglielo, ma nemmeno di rivelarglielo.   
«Nemmeno me» si affacciò la bionda fragola, sorridendo saputa e provocatrice, liberandosi dal fardello.   
«Der?» ma Stiles non le stava nemmeno considerando.  
«O sì, _Der_ , mostra i tuoi begli occhioni» il sarcasmo pieno di burla di Lydia era evidente e Derek le rifilò uno sguardo incendiario, ma lei non si scompose di un millimetro.  
Era evidente che Derek non volesse prestarsi al gioco e Stiles si avvicinò al divano, salendo sulle gambe del padrone di casa come se fosse una cosa naturale che compiva abitualmente – il che era vero –, portandosi ad altezza delle gemme boscose. «Me li fai vedere, Der?».  
Quel bambino giocava sporco, sporchissimo ed il licantropo non poteva credere che riuscisse a metterlo nel sacco così facilmente. _Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine_ e per Derek valeva come una promessa sacra.  
Le iridi di smeraldo furono sostituite da un blu ghiacciato, freddo, talmente brillante da abbagliare il cucciolo umano ed il tempo si arrestò.  
Gli occhi d’ambrosia erano fissi nei suoi, pieni di sorpresa e stupore, la scoperta di un altro nuovo colore e tutto sembrava prendere una valenza diversa.   
«Sono più belli» elargì il figlio dello sceriffo, incantato, ammirato e con una cadenza speziata che Derek non sapeva spiegarsi bene. L’immobilità che li aveva accerchiati era talmente strana e piena di significato da soffocarlo, riusciva a vedere quella scintilla nelle gemme di miele che ogni tanto, in particolari momenti, voleva prendere il sopravvento, mostrarsi e dire _io sono qui_. Erano i momenti in cui Derek credeva che lo Stiles diciasettenne lo stesse osservando e giudicando e che gli comunicasse di riprenderselo.  
Lydia ridacchiò al loro fianco, annientando quell’inquadratura privata che si era creata, quella particolarità fatta solo di Derek e Stiles. «La voce della verità».  
Derek non afferrò subito a cosa alludesse, che fosse rimasta ferma al discorso precedente che non avevano approfondito, la creatura della notte era soltanto stregata dal piccolo esserino che gli sedeva sulle ginocchia, che non aveva occhi che per lui e che non conosceva il significato di quel blu metallico, cosa gli si celasse dietro e quanto male avesse portato. Quanto Derek lo avesse odiato e ne fosse diventato indifferente con il tempo, come per tutto il resto.  
«Ehy, vacci piano con le preferenze» sboccò Scott teatralmente offeso, difendendo il suo ruolo di Vero Alpha.  
«Non c’è storia con Derek» proferì Isaac del tutto rassegnato, ma per nulla sorpreso.  
«Torniamo a giocare, Cappuccetto Rosso?» domandò la cacciatrice, completamente disinteressata al siparietto che si era presentato, riacchiappando l’attenzione del piccolo inquilino.   
Stiles non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte, abbandonò la sua seduta comoda sugli arti inferiori di Derek in un baleno, sgambettando verso la figura della ragazza che ammoniva gli altri due. «Me li mostrate ancora?».  
«Il ragazzo vuole giocare pesante» proferì sarcasticamente Isaac, ghignando maliziosamente ed accendendo gli occhi dorati, lasciando partire un ringhio che divertì oltremodo il pargolo di casa.  
«Diamogli filo da torcere» accettò la sfida il messicano, mostrando un’espressione diabolica che non convinceva nessuno, ma che creava ilarità sconfinata nel figlio dello sceriffo. Un attimo dopo avevano ribaltato tutto il monolocale.  
«Come dicevo, certe cose non cambiano mai» ed ancora una volta Lydia non si riferiva affatto all’inferno che quei tre scalmanati stavano scatenando, tenuti sotto tiro dalla cacciatrice nel caso avessero esagerato.

Stiles ronfava splendidamente sul torace di Derek, mentre i tre dell’apocalisse sistemavano l’appartamento e Lydia continuava a non volerlo lasciare un momento.   
Il cucciolo d’uomo era crollato poco dopo cena, stremato e all’apice del divertimento. Si era avvicinato con il sorriso sulle labbra, con l’intenzione di coinvolgerlo in uno dei suoi giochi, ma nel momento in cui aveva poggiato il capo sul petto del lupo, farfugliando qualche parola a cui Derek aveva risposto, non aveva più aperto gli occhi e tutti si erano concentrati nel cercare di non fare rumore.  
«Sei veramente innamorato di questo bambino» proferì la banshee con melodia, la voce tenue e moderata, gli occhi lievemente addolciti che si godevano la scena.  
Derek non rispose, ignorò perfino di averla udita, ma accarezzò la schiena dell’esserino con le nocche, tenendolo in modo che non potesse cadere e rotolare dal divano.   
Lydia non se la prese in alcun modo, era un’osservazione che andava fatta. «Quindi, siamo sempre le sue due persone preferite».  
«Dove vuoi andare a parare, Lydia?» Derek odiava quei giochetti, l’essere manipolato per una qualsiasi ragione, anche la più insignificante. Nel suo tono di voce c’era ammonimento e quel fastidio perenne che difficilmente andava via.  
«Stiles è sempre Stiles» era chiaro e lampante, la rossa ci era inciampata un po’, tentando di relazionarsi con quel bambino al meglio delle sue possibilità, ma quello che aveva raggiunto il risultato migliore era stato proprio quel lupo scorbutico negato per la socializzazione. «I suoi gusti, le sue preferenze continuano ad essere le stesse. Non ti fa riflettere?».  
«Riflettere su cosa?» domandò implacabile la creatura della notte, inarcando un sopracciglio e fissandola con il dubbio sulle sue capacità intellettive. «Che gli piaccia la stessa ragazza di cui è innamorato da anni?».  
La bionda fragola sbatté le palpebre varie volte, come se fosse stata punta sul vivo e non sapesse come opporsi. «Sì» era innegabile dopotutto. «Ma vale anche per il ragazzo».  
Derek la guardò storto, quasi fulminandola sul posto e Stiles russò adorabilmente.   
«Stiles ti ama, non è semplicemente innamorato di te» dichiarò Lydia senza alcun pelo sulla lingua, mettendo nero su bianco qualcosa che tutti sapevano, ma di cui nessuno parlava. «Non è cotto di te, non ha una sbandata, è amore».  
«Lo sai che è innamorato di te da quando aveva otto anni?» Derek era completamente sordo alla ragazza, ribatteva soltanto a tono.  
«E tu come lo sai?» Lydia lo osservò tutto occhi, incredula, ma anche intenzionata ad investigare.  
«Chi non lo sa» il mannaro scosse le spalle, rispondendo retoricamente ad una realtà che era sempre esistita e di cui l’intero pianeta era a conoscenza. Stiles non era mai stato quel tipo di persona che teneva la bocca cucita ed i pensieri per sé, lasciava spazio a tutto quello che lo investiva in un determinato momento ed onestamente non aveva mai tentato di nascondere ciò che provava per la ragazza più popolare della scuola, al contrario aveva cercato in ogni modo possibile di attirare la sua attenzione.   
Per Lydia invece era stupefacente che Derek conoscesse certi aspetti di Stiles. «Io».  
L’occhiata che il mutaforma le dedicò non era lusinghiera. «L’hai ignorato per troppo tempo».  
Il bambino si mosse tra le braccia dell’uomo che lo proteggeva come se fosse il reperto più antico dell’immensità del creato, voltò la testolina e tornò a dormire tranquillamente sotto il collo del suo letto fatto di carne e ossa. Il mannaro allentò la presa quel tanto che gli bastava per sistemarlo meglio sul torace, abbassare l’orlo della maglia che si era alzata, lasciando scoperto il fianco del cinquenne, e depositandogli un bacio impercettibile tra i capelli spettinati.  
«E tu, Derek, non l’hai ignorato?» Lydia era stata testimone di molte cose, era quasi impazzita quando il sovrannaturale si era manifestato nella sua vita ed il potere da banshee si era risvegliato, pensava che nulla avrebbe più potuto spezzarla, ma le si scioglieva il cuore davanti alle premure che Derek dedicava interamente a quell’esserino estremamente prezioso.  
«Sì» l’aveva ignorato eccome, per molteplici ragioni ed una più sbagliata dell’altra. Non l’aveva mai voluto ascoltare, fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva incontrato nel bosco, ed aveva continuato a farlo nell’anno successivo, testardo, irremovibile, ostile fino al midollo. Stiles non gli aveva reso le cose facili, non si era mai arreso, mai tirato indietro; aveva puntato i piedi, l’aveva affrontato a viso scoperto ed aveva mostrato i denti. Se Derek voleva sbarazzarsene, Stiles si piazzava davanti a lui e lo riempiva di talmente tante parole da perdere il senso dello scorrere del tempo, della testa che diveniva piena e confusa, un mal di testa che un licantropo non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto provare.   
Derek aveva ignorato la sua presenza, la sua persona, il diritto che aveva di appartenere al branco che si era creato intorno a Scott senza che se ne rendesse minimamente conto.  
Ma Derek sopra ogni cosa aveva ignorato i sentimenti che erano sbocciati in Stiles. Aveva volutamente ignorato ciò che di autentico Stiles provava per lui. Esistevano un’offesa ed un peccato capitale peggiore di quelli?  
Lydia sospirò senza nemmeno provare a nasconderlo, spostandosi a gambe incrociate sul divano e ponendosi davanti al fianco che gli si presentava. «Quello che prova per me e quello che prova per te sono due cose completamente differenti. Io sono il suo sogno idilliaco, mi ha idealizzata e sono la sua più grande fantasia. Ma tu, tu sei reale» lo guardò attenta, non lasciandosi scappare alcuna reazione che il mutaforma potesse esternare, ma Derek era sempre stato un campione nel mostrarsi imperturbabile ed un blocco di ghiaccio. Tranne quando qualsiasi cosa o persona attentasse alla vita di Stiles. «Non ha mai avuto qualcosa di reale e tangibile come te. Non sei un immaginario nella sua testa, non sei uno scenario nella sua mente su cui può limitarsi a fantasticare, sei ciò che vuole davvero, disperatamente, inequivocabilmente e concretamente. Stiles non smetterebbe mai di combattere per te».  
 _Non smetterebbe mai di combattere per te_ , sì, ma Derek al contrario l’aveva fatto. «Dovrebbe invece» non aveva nemmeno mai cominciato.  
«Lydia» la banshee fu ammonita prima che potesse ribattere in qualche modo ed iniziare una battaglia verbale all’ultimo sangue.   
La bionda fragola si voltò verso la fonte che l’aveva bloccata, incontrando la serietà della cacciatrice. «È tempo di andare».  
Scott ed Isaac erano già davanti al portellone scorrevole, pronti ad aprirlo e sparire dietro di esso, osservando la scena con lo spessore ed una profondità di chi non si fosse perso una sola parola, comprendendone ogni sfumatura.   
Allison non era dalla parte di Derek, Lydia ne era cosciente; più che altro era una presenza arbitraria, che non si schierava da nessuna parte se le circostanze non lo richiedevano, ma sapeva sempre quando intervenire e fermare l’azzardo, chi stava andando troppo oltre. Derek non aveva bisogno di essere assalito in quel modo.  
La rossa annuì con un unico colpo del capo, quasi invisibile e si alzò dal divano, lasciando spazio alla cacciatrice che si intrattenne in una fugace carezza piena d’affetto sulla testa scompigliata del batuffolo fanciullesco. «Buonanotte, Cappuccetto Rosso».  
Stiles mugolò in assenso nel sonno, se fosse stata una vera risposta o un gesto involontario sarebbe rimasto un mistero, ma Allison non arrestò il sorrisetto che le si dipinse sul volto.  
Un attimo dopo la porta fu spalancata e varcata quasi da tutti gli ospiti. Lydia indugiò sull’uscio, incontrando un Derek per metà assente ed indeciso se condurre il figlio dello sceriffo subito a letto, sperando di non ridestarlo o optare per rimandare quella pratica più avanti. «Questo bambino, Stiles» e agitò le braccia per disegnare vagamente la fisionomia del ragazzo diciasettenne, sovrapponendola a quella dell’esserino che ronfava, dando una chiara idea di ciò che voleva comunicare. «Ha scelto te ad occhi chiusi nel suo momento più vulnerabile, non ignorarlo anche questa volta».  
Lydia si dileguò in un istante dietro il portellone che veniva sigillato e nell’eco creato dallo scorrimento sui binari, in un tetro silenzio giudicante, tutto ciò che rimaneva a Derek era venire assordato da quelle parole indesiderate ed abbracciare la piccola vita addormentata che si affidava a lui senza tentennamenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno qui ha lanciato molte bombe, non si è risparmiato. Ma partiamo con ordine.  
> Derek ha la sensazione che lo Stiles di diciassette anni sia lì di tanto in tanto, che gli mandi dei segnali, che lo guardi e gli indichi in qualche modo la via; ne è quasi certo, eppure sente di stare impazzendo. Sarà così, il frutto della sua mente pressata?   
> Il branco ha un modo tutto suo di intrattenere il piccolo Stiles e ci riesce alla grande, così tanto bene che non riescono minimamente a contenere uno dei segreti più importanti e che lo Stiles diciassettenne conosce molto bene; questo li indebolisce molto. Derek certamente non salva la situazione, in realtà non ha molta scelta, Stiles riesce a primeggiare su di lui perfino a cinque anni.  
> Ma in tutto questo c’è un confronto diretto tra Lydia e Derek, le due persone più amate da Stiles, quanto meno dal lato romantico. Sarebbe interessante conoscere la vostra opinione sul loro scambio.  
> Quante cose ci faranno vedere ancora? Lo scopriremo tra sette giorni,   
> Antys


	6. 6° Capitolo

# 6° Capitolo

«È il sogno di ogni genitore riavere i figli a quest’età, eternamente» l’improbabile trio stava pranzando insieme, con Stiles seduto sulla scrivania dello sceriffo con le gambette sospese in movimento nel vuoto, la massima autorità della città che sedeva al suo posto da superiore e Derek che si trovava di fronte all’uomo, mangiando in silenzio. «In verità per un genitore i figli non crescono mai».  
Stiles lo guardò dubbioso, inclinando la testa e sgranocchiando un’insalata di mais che il lupo aveva comprato per tutti loro, insieme ad una moltitudine di cibi salutari; non erano i suoi piatti favoriti, preferiva sempre qualcosa che contenesse della carne e dalla reazione sconsolata che suo padre aveva avuto quando Derek si era presentato con quel menù, deduceva che fosse lo stesso anche per lui, ma a dispetto di quanto sembrasse, si accontentò e non protestò. «Non devo crescere?».  
Lo sguardò dell’uomo di legge si catapultò sul figlio, insieme a quello del mannaro, ma non riuscì a decifrare le loro espressioni. «Sì, devi crescere. Diventare grande e forte».  
«Come Derek?» domandò il bambino, indicando con i ditini colui che si prendeva cura della sua persona.  
Lo sceriffo ridacchiò leggermente ed il mutaforma arcuò un sopracciglio. «Un po’ meno del tuo lupo».  
«Però Derek è molto forte» Stiles non vedeva perché non potesse diventare come lui.  
«Sì, molto» confermò Noah, curvando lievemente le labbra spensierate. «Ma non è solo la forza fisica ad essere importante».  
«No?» domandò in un eco insicuro, posando le iridi d’ambrosia in quelle di giada. «Ma può tenere al sicuro le persone, difenderle».  
Quell’osservazione portò un velo silenzioso su di loro e Derek appariva più lontano di quanto non fosse mai stato.  
«Ci sono molti modi per farlo» dichiarò lo sceriffo notando il distacco della creatura della notte, quanto in realtà quelle parole risultassero false alle sue orecchie animali. «E se ti dicessi che anche tu puoi proteggerlo?».  
«Io? E come?» i grandi occhi di Stiles si spalancarono e tutta la sua concentrazione era interamente dedita al padre, ad una nozione che teneva per se stesso.  
La massima autorità della città si avvicinò circospetta, adagio, come se dovesse confidare un grosso segreto e nessuno dovesse entrarne in possesso. «Con il cervellino che ti ritrovi, volpacchiotto» lo agguantò a tradimento, portandolo sulle ginocchia e prendendo a fargli il solletico in ogni parte del corpo in cui sapeva facesse effetto.  
Stiles non riusciva a trattenere le delicate risate che quell’attacco aveva scatenato, ma era anche provato ed indispettito, come un qualsiasi bambino che veniva colpito senza preavviso nella tranquillità in cui si trovava, con la dominanza di qualcuno più autoritario che aveva la meglio su di lui. Ma quello era suo padre, tutto aveva un’esperienza ed effetto differente e Stiles stava bene.  
«Davvero posso proteggerti, Der?» chiese il bambino quando il supplizio fu terminato, il fantasma di un sorriso ancora sulle labbra e le enormi iridi dell’ambra che lo fissavano attente e curiose.  
 _Proteggerlo_ , Stiles era colui che aveva portato in salvo più persone di quanto avessero fatto le tanto decantate creature sovrannaturali, quelle che sarebbero dovute essere oltre la mortalità fragile dell’essere umano. Aveva salvato la città innumerevoli volte, aveva supervisionato su ogni membro del branco, che fosse il suo o quello di Derek, e non aveva mai lasciato nessuno indietro. Aveva tratto in salvo Derek stesso talmente tante volte da averne perso il conto, anche se continuava ad affermare il contrario e pregare nella sua morte. Stiles l’aveva salvato in così tanti modi e soprattutto da se stesso, da non poter essere immaginabile una vita senza di lui. «Sei capace di qualsiasi cosa».  
Doveva averla presa come una risposta positiva perché arricciò la bocca verso l’alto e rubò un morso dall’hamburger vegetale di suo padre come ricompensa.  
Lo sceriffo, mentre rimetteva Stiles al suo posto, li guardò studiandoli. «I genitori vorrebbero che i figli non crescessero mai, ma…» l’attenzione si indirizzò tutta verso il mannaro e Derek sapeva di non poter scappare. «Stiles ha già affrontato tutto questo. È diventato un ragazzo intraprendente, ha subito le sue perdite ed è cresciuto andando avanti con ciò che gli mancava. Ha affrontato l’inferno, l’umiliazione, si è preso cura di me quando era mio dovere metterlo al primo posto. Si caccia sempre nei guai e sa far perdere la pazienza come nessuno, ma ha le sue passioni, una formazione che gli ha temprato il carattere e l’ha condotto verso un futuro che vuole inseguire» trattenne il respiro, socchiuse le palpebre e prese una profonda boccata d’aria. «Si è innamorato. È innamorato. È andato talmente oltre da essere arrivato all’amare. Non voglio che tutto questo gli venga portato via. Questa è la vita per cui lui ha combattuto ogni giorno e tu, Derek, ne fai parte».  
Derek doveva aspettarselo, prima o poi quella verità sarebbe saltata fuori, insieme alla motivazione che aveva condotto Stiles ad assumere quell’aspetto di pura innocenza. Lo sceriffo non aveva mai proferito parola in merito, si era concentrato semplicemente sul godersi suo figlio dopo che l’aveva rifiutato la prima volta non riconoscendolo come la figura genitoriale che invece era, preferendo un uomo estraneo che non aveva alcun legame con lui, con loro. Gli aveva consegnato Stiles ed il suo benessere fidandosi delle sensazioni che il bambino, guidato dal Nemeton, manifestava, non volendo nessuno vicino escluso Derek Hale. Noah non aveva avuto scelta e non si era opposto, ma tutto ciò non significava che perdonava le scelte che la creatura della notte aveva compiuto, causando un problema che non sapevano risolvere. «Anch’io lo rivoglio indietro, signor Stilinski».  
La massima autorità della città non poteva sperare in meglio, non credeva nemmeno che esistesse una risposta diversa da quella. «Allora trova il modo».

Stiles si era preparato per la notte senza fare troppe storie, dopo aver risolto un puzzle e mezzo, indossando il suo pigiamino verde con i lupi, che Derek doveva sempre lavare in tempi record, e sprofondando nel letto, lasciandosi sommergere dalle coperte che il mannaro gli rimboccava quotidianamente.   
Ma Stiles non era affatto un bambino che crollava immediatamente nel sonno nel momento in cui poggiava la testa sul cuscino, anche se era il suo prezioso e magico cuscino che Allison era andata a prendere di persona sotto richiesta di Derek. Doveva essere stanco fino all’ultimo, giungere ad una conclusione che lui riteneva degna e crollare quando meno se lo si aspettava. Era soprattutto per quello che Derek rimaneva con lui finché non si addormentava, restando in ascolto e dandogli la possibilità di sommergerlo di quante più parole desiderava, ma quella sera Stiles si era intestardito con uno dei nuovi libri che avevano comprato e che ancora non aveva tentato di leggere. Era una pratica che i primi giorni, quand’era arrabbiato, portava a compimento autonomamente, tagliando chiunque volesse interagire con lui. «Posso leggere per te, se preferisci».  
Stiles accarezzò la copertina rigida del libro, quasi volesse stirarla, benché non ve ne fosse alcuna ragione. «Perché ti piace leggere?».  
Possibile che il cucciolo umano pensasse che anche quella fosse una fatica di Ercole, credendo di essere un peso? «Perché vorrei leggere per te».  
Il figlio dello sceriffo voltò il viso verso di lui, tentando di scrutare l’autenticità di quella proposta che non aveva secondi fini e Derek vide il tentennamento. «Va bene».  
Era una vittoria, se pur piccola, era importante. «Da quale cominciamo?» il mannaro si posizionò sul materasso, scostando le coperte e distendendosi al suo fianco, poggiando parzialmente la schiena sulla testata del letto.  
Stiles gli passò il libro che aveva già tra le mani, quello che aveva accarezzato per tutto il tempo, pronto a sfogliarlo ed a cimentarsi nella lettura con non poca fatica. Era di dimensioni sotto la media e non conteneva molte pagine, ma la copertina presentava diversi colori e delle stelle sullo sfondo bianco, al centro spiccava una figura che ricordava un bambino. «Il Piccolo Principe. Una motivazione in particolare?».  
«C’è una volpe» rispose Stiles immediatamente, aprendo il tomo e voltando qualche pagina più avanti, mostrando le fattezze di un canide rosso dalla coda voluttuosa che andava incontro al protagonista. «Mi piacciono le volpi».  
C’era qualcosa del regno animale che non fosse nelle corde di Stiles? «Forse perché lo sei anche tu, piccola volpe» gli solleticò la punta del naso con dolcezza bonaria e Stiles non trattenette la risata cristallina e timida che gli sfuggì.  
«Lei sembra molto intelligente, però…» il figlio dello sceriffo si fermò, appariva disturbato da qualcosa, come se quello che conosceva fosse stato messo in discussione. «Si lega ad un umano, le volpi non lo fanno, vero?».  
Derek capì che Stiles conosceva già la storia, che qualcuno l’aveva letta in precedenza per lui. «Il Piccolo Principe è un bambino speciale, potrebbe anche riuscire ad addomesticare una volpe» era la parola _addomesticare_ che Stiles cercava, ma che non era riuscito a pronunciare; aveva cercato in qualche modo di trovare un sinonimo semplice con le parole di cui era in possesso. «Ma no, le volpi in genere non si lasciano addomesticare, ma questa è una volpe del deserto».  
«Una volpe del deserto?» domandò di rimandò il cucciolo d’uomo, udendo una definizione che non aveva mai sentito prima.  
«Sì» distese per bene la pagina che riportava il disegno dell’animale in questione, indicandone il muso; era stata colorata erroneamente di rosso, il manto delle Fennec era generalmente tendente al miele, come gli occhi di Stiles. «Le orecchie sono lunghe, diverse da tutte le altre che conosci, si sono adattate all’ambiente in cui vivono. La volpe del deserto è l’unica volpe sulla Terra che può essere addomesticata dall’uomo, non è facile, ma è possibile».  
«Oh» soffiò Stiles con contemplazione e la sorpresa che si dipingeva nelle iridi caramellate. «Quindi è una volpe speciale».  
Piccoli Principi speciali, volpi speciali, era tutto uno speciale da quelle parti. Magari la storia era così magica proprio per quella ragione. «No, quella sei tu» Stiles elargì una risatina contenta sotto il tocco pieno d’affetto di Derek, che lo prendeva di peso e lo gettava sul letto per autentico divertimento fine a stesso, lasciando cadere il libro tra le lenzuola. «Tu non ti lasceresti mai addomesticare» Derek ne aveva ingiustamente le prove.  
«Nemmeno i lupi, vero?» chiese il pargolo di riflesso, in una continuazione di un discorso, quasi volpi e lupi camminassero di pari passo e non potessero essere separati. In effetti, per Stiles, la realtà era proprio quella, con il suo bel pigiama con voraci predatori ululanti e piccoli fagotti rossi stampati sulle tazze da latte.  
«Dipende» elargì la creatura della notte come premessa, prossimo ad annunciare un grande mistero di madre natura. «Se un grosso lupo cattivo incontrasse una piccola e bella volpe, potrebbe anche accadere».  
Stiles era veramente lusingato e gli sorrise di tutto cuore, Derek non sapeva nemmeno come riuscisse a meritarsi certi premi.  
«Der» chiamò piano, una musicalità tutta sua che aveva in serbo soltanto per il mannaro degli occhi blu elettrico. «Resti per sempre con me?».  
Derek morì nell’istante in cui sentì quella richiesta innocente che era la chiave di volta dell’intera loro storia. «Vorrei».  
Il viso di Stiles si deturpò, il licantropo lo vide chiaramente ed un tonfo mancato partì dal petto, ma quello non era lo Stiles diciasettenne a cui aveva spezzato il cuore dopo innumerevoli rifiuti e la decisione di sparire dalla città per una quantità di tempo illimitata, senza nemmeno degnarsi di avvisarlo. Quello era uno Stiles che aveva bisogno di riconquistare la sua innocenza, che non era stato sporcato da nessuna mano e dalla malvagità della vita. Era uno Stiles a cui non aveva ancora fatto del male. «Non puoi?».  
Era quella la grande domanda, la domanda a cui non aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere, una domanda che se lo Stiles diciasettenne gli avesse comunicato, parandosi davanti ai suoi occhi nell’istante in cui Derek aveva deciso i suoi piani, li avrebbe mandati nel dimenticatoio senza nemmeno rifletterci. «È complicato».  
Il fagotto umano metabolizzò la notizia che rimaneva inconcludente ed ispezionò con lo sguardò la penombra dell’angolo dedicato alla camera da letto del padrone di casa. «Andrai da Cora?».  
«Forse, un giorno» benché Derek non ci avesse minimamente pensato nel momento in cui si era ritrovato Stiles in quelle condizioni, sapeva che era soltanto questione di tempo prima che il programma che aveva organizzato riprendesse da dove l’aveva interrotto.   
«Devi scegliere tra la tua famiglia e qualcos’altro?» chiese il figlio dello sceriffo seguendo quella linea, non essendosi dimenticato di nessuna delle poche persone che aveva incontrato in quel lasso temporale limitato.  
«Pensavo di aver già fatto quella scelta» era stata tra le più difficili che avesse compiuto e l’aveva fatto di getto, impulsivamente, quasi il suo stesso cervello si fosse affaccendato per non meditare troppo sulle conseguenze che le sue azioni avrebbero riportato.  
«Non è andata bene?» continuò ad interrogarlo il piccolo di casa, provando a seguire il fiume dei suoi pensieri.  
Derek lo fissò, attento ad ogni sua sfaccettatura, osservando il prodotto che le sue decisioni avevano creato. Le dita scivolarono sul volto del bambino, disegnandone i tratti morbidi ed ancora da definirsi, totalmente opposti a quelli già pronunciati dello Stiles ad un soffio dalla maggiore età, che mostrava a pieno titolo chi fosse. «No, non è andata bene».  
Stiles si sciolse sotto il suo tocco, socchiudendo le palpebre e godendosi quella manifestazione d’affetto che continuava ad essere unica ed irripetibile. «Puoi cambiare idea?».  
«Vorrei soltanto aggiustare le cose» _riaverti con me, spezzare questo maleficio_.  
Le incredibili e luminose iridi del nettare degli dei si mostrarono in tutto il loro splendore, non c’era differenza tra lo Stiles di cinque anni e quello di diciassette. «Dormi con me?».  
 _Eccolo_ , eccolo lo Stiles che sapeva salvarlo dall’oscurità del suo cuore, che sapeva come riprenderlo e conquistarlo, rimediare al dolore ed ai sensi di colpa che non sapeva colmare. «Sì, dormirò con te, piccola furba volpe» le nocche accarezzavano con riverenza la fronte del bambino, creando un leggero solletico restauratore tra la radice dei capelli, accompagnate da un tenue sorriso del lupo cattivo.  
Tutto il viso del cucciolo umano si colorò di entusiasmo e contentezza e le braccine andarono ad accerchiare il collo del mannaro, abbracciandolo teneramente e Derek non sapeva più come sopravvivergli. 

«Sono passati dodici giorni» annunciò il lupo mannaro in una condanna incontrovertibile, seduto sul divano di casa e con il cellulare poggiato all’orecchio.  
«Non sembri il tipo che resta a contare i giorni» dichiarò Cora dall’altro lato della cornetta, con una nota leggermente ironica e di burla delicata.  
«Sta passando troppo tempo, Cora» disse Derek con incisività, le meningi stanche ed una spossatezza che non riusciva a far andare via.  
«Non è cambiato niente?» domandò la ragazza di conseguenza, in continuità ad una risoluzione che non presagiva di giungere.  
«No» nessuno sapeva che pesci prendere. Erano esattamente al punto di partenza.  
Cora esitò dall’altro capo della linea, assorbendo la negazione in risposta. «Come sta?».  
«Sta bene, ma…» Derek abbassò gli occhi sulla testolina che si era poggiata sulle gambe, il corpo tutto rannicchiato su se stesso, il dolce sonno che rendeva le palpebre serrate e le labbra lievemente socchiuse. «Ho come la sensazione che si addormenti sempre più velocemente e di frequente».  
«Magari è soltanto stanco, Stiles brucia molte energie» spesso la mutaforma si era stremata soltanto guardandolo, ascoltandolo e per quanto in lei scorresse sangue sovrannaturale, il più delle volte non riusciva a stargli dietro e si esauriva come niente.  
Il silenzio provenne dall’altoparlante dello smartphone, saturo e stanzio, la lupa percepiva esclusivamente il respiro calmo del fratello, l’immobilità dei suoi gesti e sicuramente teneva le spalle tese. _Stiles è energia_ avrebbe ribattuto Derek, era un pensiero che esisteva da tempo immemore in lui, che esprimeva a voce in rare occasioni e mai con Stiles in giro. Cora le aveva sempre percepite quelle parole, dallo sguardo meticoloso che il mannaro dedicava all’umano quando non se ne accorgeva, quando straparlava e gesticolava ininterrottamente, riempiendo tutto il loft avvolto nell’oscurità privo di suoni da farlo risultare vivo. Nessuno si impegnava così tanto, in verità tutto il resto del branco – unito e diviso – rispettava la silenziosità del padrone di casa, non si imponeva e non portava una confusione che comunque non gli apparteneva. Andavano via così come arrivavano e sembrava quasi che di lì non fosse passato nessuno; Cora aveva percepito subito la differenza che quelle visite comportavano quando la figura di Stiles mancava o era presente, l’essenza di anima che continuava a persistere quando quella moltitudine di persone spariva, conducendo via perfino quella lieve luce che per qualche sorta a lei sconosciuta albergava.   
Era Stiles l’anima che rendeva un po’ più luminoso quel monolocale tetro ed incolore, privo di arredamento se non l’essenziale. Era un aspetto che Cora aveva compreso quando Isaac aveva fatto le valigie, cacciato via dal suo Alpha e traferendosi da Scott, dopo la morte di Boyd e successiva alla schiacciante verità che rendeva Derek inerte, non sapendo come proteggere chi gli era più caro, chi aveva deciso di seguirlo.   
Cora pensava che quel raggio di luce sarebbe svanito con lui, con l’unico altro abitante oltre lei, quello stesso raggio che aveva incontrato quando si era trasferita a sua volta dal fratello; era sempre stata certa che non appartenesse a Derek. Ma se quello spicchio di sole era presente al suo arrivo ed era rimasto dopo che in qualche modo il sangue del suo sangue aveva rinnegato Isaac, Cora l’aveva finalmente collegato alla perpetua esistenza di Stiles che per un motivo o per un altro girava intorno al licantropo dagli occhi rossi. Derek da quella luce ed energia veniva abbagliato. «Sta dormendo anche adesso?».  
«Sì» le falangi fluivano sui capelli castani, scomponendoli con delicatezza, agevolando il perdurare del regno di Morfeo che teneva il bambino con sé.  
«Su di te?» chiese la corvina con un ghignetto spudorato e la nota vocale che lo rendeva concreto all’udito del licantropo.  
Le iridi verdi seguivano il sentiero che le dita tracciavano sulla cute del cucciolo d’uomo, la posizione studiata che non lo invadeva come spesso accadeva. «Per così dire».  
«Pensavo si fosse tolto il vizio» onestamente si chiedeva se anche lo Stiles diciasettenne si sarebbe mai preso certe libertà con il lupo scorbutico per eccellenza, se un giorno suo fratello avrebbe abbassato le difese ed accaparrato ciò che gli spettava di diritto, godendosi l’amore sconfinato dell’umano.  
Il Beta non ribatté in alcun modo e Cora non si aspettava nulla di diverso.  
«A volte penso che sia in ascolto» rivelò Derek nelle tenebre nel monolocale, la voce impregnata di difficoltà e il credersi deliberatamente folle. «Che sia lì, che aspetti soltanto che io lo percepisca e lo tiri indietro» tacque e con la mano tutta intenta a ricoprire di attenzioni la piccola volpe addormentata, si massaggiò le tempie esauste. «A volte ho la sensazione che mi mandi dei segnali, sperando che io li colga, ma non accade e allora molla la presa».  
Un groppo in gola si formò nella lupa, con le gemme nocciola che si spalancavano. «Derek».  
«Se non tornasse?» gettò lì l’uomo che appariva distrutto, il tormento che non gli dava tregua e quelle possibilità che non volevano saperne di lasciarlo in pace. «Se non ci fosse il modo di farlo tornare? Se rimanesse così e lo Stiles che noi conosciamo non riemergesse più? Da chi si lascerebbe avvicinare? Chi dovrebbe crescerlo? Io?».  
«Essere cresciuto dall’uomo che ama, sarebbe davvero grottesco» sarebbe stato infame, fuori da ogni logica e buon senso, così crudele e malsano da non essere catalogabile, ma il fato era talmente ingiusto con loro che si presentava come una possibilità concreta e c’era soltanto da detestarla. «Stiles potrebbe trovarlo divertente o lo odierebbe. Lui ti vuole, ma non così».  
«Non trovo una soluzione, Cora» affermò la creatura della notte angustiata, l’enorme respiro profondo che dimorava all’interno della trachea e che non veniva fuori. «Nessuno sa niente, nessuno sa come muoversi» perfino Deaton arrancava nel buio.  
«Ascoltami un momento» disse la ragazza distante leghe intere, in un altro stato, lì dov’era stata accolta e cresciuta da sola, pensando di essere rimasta l’unica al mondo. «Mi sono sempre chiesta se le cose sarebbero andate diversamente se tu non ci fossi stato. Se in qualche modo avessi avuto una possibilità con lui senza che tu fossi presente» il respiro che premeva nella gola di Derek lo liberò lei stessa, al suo posto. «Ma se tu non ci fossi stato, non sarei mai tornata a cercarti. Ma se anche, in una remota eccezione, mi fossi mossa comunque, Stiles non sarebbe stato lì» ticchettò con la punta delle dita sul davanzale della finestra, fissando distante il paesaggio che si apriva dinnanzi a lei. «Scott sarebbe stato morso a prescindere, ma cosa mi avrebbe legato a loro? Chi mi avrebbe condotta a Stiles? Sono stata così stupida da immaginare una realtà in cui tu non fossi in circolazione».  
L’inesistente provenne dalla rete telefonica e tutto il resto dava linea libera. «Non avevo capito».  
«Che mi piacesse Stiles?» rise senza allegria la sorella ritrovata, provando pietà per se stessa. «È un po’ difficile resistergli. Peccato non ne sia consapevole».  
Le gemme di giada si posarono sul frugoletto avvolto nella bella felpa rossa che Lydia gli aveva comprato appositamente e per quanto ne rimanesse incantato, la prova che si fosse abbandonato al sonno prima di indossare il suo adorato pigiamino verde con i lupi gridava incontrastata. «Sì».  
«Anche Peter ha un debole per lui, in modo inquietante» ma quello era un dato di fatto, il loro zio si illuminava sempre quando trovava qualcuno particolarmente dotato e con un buon cervello. Stiles rispecchiava in pieno il suo interesse.  
«Magari è una cosa da Hale» proferì Derek più a se stesso che alla sua interlocutrice, ragionando su qualcosa di non espresso.   
«Magari» gli fece eco Cora con le labbra lievemente arricciate verso l’alto. «Quello che volevo dire è che mi ero un po’ cullata nell’illusione che Stiles potesse ricambiarmi, che ci fosse quell’intesa tra noi e che potesse evolvere in qualcosa di più concreto, ma Stiles ha sempre avuto occhi soltanto per te».  
La linea libera tornò a farsi sentire e Cora non sapeva come interpretarla. «Non mi aiuta».  
«Ti stai ancora crogiolando nei sensi di colpa, Derek?» domandò retoricamente la ragazza, fin troppo in sintonia con i pensieri dell’altro. «L’aver persistito a ignorare i sentimenti che prova per te? Il continuare a rifiutarlo senza esclusione di colpi. Sei stato talmente bravo che hai finito per scegliere qualcun altro» quella era una carognata, Cora lo sapeva benissimo, ma non era riuscita a tenerlo per sé. Derek non era stato nemmeno totalmente se stesso quando si era lasciato andare con la persona sbagliata.  
Il fiato rarefatto venne trattenuto dalla bocca sigillata del mutaforma e lo sguardo si incollò al fagottino rosso che ronfava comodamente sul suo grembo. Se solo fosse stato più accorto.  
«Derek» lo richiamò il sangue del suo sangue, sperando di essere ascoltato. «Anche tu hai occhi soltanto per Stiles, ma ti costringi a distoglierli».  
«Non volevo scegliere qualcun altro» soffiò Derek in una litania piena di significati, scostando una ciocca castana che cadeva sul volto addormentato del cucciolo d’uomo.  
«Lo so» se non fosse stato per il sacrificio delle vergini, del richiamo che quell’incanto aveva avuto su Derek, un canto simile a quello delle sirene, il mannaro non si sarebbe mai avvicinato a quella donna che aveva mosso i fili per manipolarlo sin dagli inizi del loro primo incontro. Derek non teneva a debita distanza Stiles perché gli era indifferente, ma perché pensava di meritarsi la solitudine in cui si era sigillato e per quanto avesse provato a spazzarla via, alleviarla, costruendosi un branco tutto suo, non aveva portato i risultati sperati ed al contrario erano stati rimpiazzati da ancora più oscurità, perdita e la consapevolezza di essere l’artefice della dipartita di due membri di quello stesso branco che aveva formato con fatica.  
Se Derek non aveva lasciato entrare Stiles nella sua vita, se non quel minimo per non scottarsi, non l’avrebbe mai permesso a nessun’altro; soprattutto perché non esisteva quel nessun’altro.  
Ma per quanto Derek fosse stato previdente, aveva finito per scottarsi comunque. E aveva arrecato un profondo male all’unica persona che non avrebbe mai voluto nuocere.  
Stiles si agitò nel sonno, producendo un mormorio distinto che gli graffiò la gola e Derek lo calmò con un tocco delle dita, massaggiandogli il pancino accuratamente coperto dalla felpa rossa che di tanto in tanto sistemava. «Voglio che torni».  
Cora comprendeva benissimo quel desiderio, lo capiva da quanto il suo fratello impenetrabile si stesse sbilanciando. «Sei un tassello importante, Derek» dichiarò senza riservatezza, dando finalmente voce al nocciolo di tutta la questione e di ciò che voleva comunicargli fin dall’inizio di quella conversazione. «Sono convinta che la chiave per riportare Stiles indietro, sia tu. Devi solo trovare l’innesco».

Stiles quella mattina si alzò simbolicamente presto, sgambettando a piedi nudi stretto nel suo pigiamino verde verso l’angolo cottura, trovando la sua bella tazza con la volpe già pronta per essere riempita con il latte caldo, la scatola dei cereali al miele accanto ed il cucchiaio già in posizione per tuffarsi. «’giorno, Der» spiaccicò con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno, strofinando con un pugnetto chiuso un occhio.  
«Buongiorno, piccola volpe» lo salutò il lupo mannaro con il solito calore controllato, chiudendo il rubinetto ed asciugandosi le mani con un asciugamano.  
Stiles gli sorrise pienamente con quell’affettuosità bambinesca che l’investiva in pieno ed il licantropo si apprestò ad avvicinarsi, prendendolo di peso ed issandolo, scaturendo una risata deliziata nel cucciolo e Derek non riuscì affatto a trattenersi dal riempirgli il viso di baci, volendo far perdurare quel suono cristallino ed autentico per un lasso temporale più duraturo.  
«Hai dormito bene?» domandò il padrone di casa tra una risatina e l’altra della volpe, mordendogli il naso per scherzo.  
«Sì» affermò Stiles con convinzione, sorridendo spensierato ed abbracciandolo di riflesso.  
Derek gli schioccò un bacio su una tempia, massaggiandogli la schiena e procedendo per farlo accomodare al posto designato, davanti alla sua tazza accuratamente scelta. Sì, Stiles cadeva in un sonno profondo quando la creatura della notte restava con lui, nessun incubo, nessun turbamento, non si agitava nemmeno, rimaneva perfettamente accoccolato contro di lui e respirava tranquillamente. Era uno dei tanti fattori per cui alla fine Derek finiva sempre per rimanere la notte in sua compagnia.  
La cascata di cereali mattutina nel latte bollente diede ufficialmente via alla giornata ed il portellone scorrevole fu aperto, presentando le due figure femminili che fin troppo spesso si invitavano senza autorizzazione.   
«Allie!» esclamò il cucciolo d’uomo d’impeto, abbandonando la sua posata e precipitandosi scalzo davanti alla cacciatrice, che lo agguantò immediatamente, ruotando insieme a lui in una giravolta.  
«Ciao, bel Cappuccetto Rosso» lo salutò amorevolmente la mora, dondolandolo leggermente.   
La risatina gioiosa del bambino riecheggio e le iridi d’ambrosia si posarono su quelle verdi, ma erano di un verde diverso da quello di Derek. «Ciao, Lyds».  
La bionda fragola si immobilizzò su posto, sgomenta e spiazzata. Fino a quel momento non si era mai mosso nella sua direzione volontariamente, anche con il semplice saluto; doveva tutto far parte di un grande gruppo che lo rassicurava e che includeva Lydia nella cerchia, soltanto sotto quella luce Stiles si apriva con lei, lasciandosi andare ed includendola nel suo gioco. Avere un rapporto con Stiles era complicato, si procedeva in punta di piedi, non si potevano commettere errori ed aveva bisogno della certezza, che il suo bel lupo gli dava, che quelle con cui si relazionava fossero delle persone buone. Esitava, studiava tutto ciò che lo circondava e soltanto in un successivo momento dava il suo benestare. Nessuno doveva compiere un passo falso, si chiedeva se valesse anche per Derek. «Ciao, Stiles» curvò le labbra verso l’alto con complicità, scompigliandogli benevolmente le ciocche castane ed il figlio dello sceriffo si illuminò di felicità. Stava bene, era in pace ed in buona compagnia e tutto quello che voleva quel piccolo fagotto erano soltanto delle persone che nutrissero amore per lui.  
 _Vuoi soltanto amore, vero, Stiles_? Autentico e sconfinato amore.  
«Allora, cosa vuol fare quest’oggi il nostro ometto?» domandò la cacciatrice con allegria, strizzandogli un occhiolino e facendogli presente che avrebbe partecipato a tutte le sue marachelle e strambe idee.  
Derek non udì la risposta affaccendato com’era a rimettere tutto a posto e prendere ciò che gli sarebbe servito quel giorno. «Prima deve terminare di mangiare. Se il latte diventa troppo freddo, dovrete scaldarglielo, gli piace bollente e per pranzo non preparategli qualcosa di troppo complicato, preferisce la semplicità e niente patatine fritte per nessun motivo».  
«Oh» soffiò rammaricata Allison, arricciando le labbra verso il basso e cullando lievemente il bambino dentro il suo pigiamino preferito che andava cambiato. «Questo lupo cattivo vuole privarci di tutte le cose buone» Stiles ridacchiò al suo broncio e le schioccò un bacio innocente su una guancia, un premio di consolazione.   
Allison gli sorrise complice e lo abbracciò ancora di più in segno di apprezzamento. Stiles era un bambino allegro a discapito di come si era presentato la prima volta, era loro dovere e responsabilità proteggere quell’innocenza candida che il Nemeton aveva in tutti i modi cercato di ridonargli.   
«Nessuna obiezione» ordinò loro la creatura della notte e la cacciatrice mimò un rigido saluto militare che non andò a colpo sicuro, ma quello accresceva l’ilarità del pargoletto.   
Soltanto quando Derek procedette davanti alla porta di ferro lasciata per metà aperta, con la sua giacca di pelle dietro, Stiles si rese conto di cosa stesse accadendo. «Vai via?».  
Derek si piantò sul posto e dalla voce abbassata di un’ottava del figlio dello sceriffo, quel turbamento che sfociò in un baleno, si rese conto che non tutto sarebbe andato liscio come l’olio. «Ho alcune commissioni da sbrigare».  
«Non posso venire con te?» chiese Stiles di getto, comunicando ad Allison con i gesti di metterlo giù, potendosi nuovamente muovere liberamente.  
«Questa volta no» proferì Derek in risposta, non scomponendosi in alcuna maniera.  
Stiles rimase fermo al centro del monolocale, lasciando le due ragazze alle spalle e guardando il licantropo con occhi bassi; non era esattamente il modo migliore di andar via.  
«Mancherò soltanto per alcune ore e qui ci sono Allison e Lydia che si prenderanno cura di te» era l’unica soluzione che avesse escogitato, l’unica che gli permettesse di allontanarsi e sperare che non accadessero disastri, affidandolo all’unica persona dopo di lui di cui Stiles si fidasse. La cacciatrice era la persona migliore a cui permettere di accudirlo.  
Stiles non emise un fiato, un rantolo d’ossigeno, l’osservò soltanto con le sue enormi iridi dorate, la tristezza e la forma di abbandono che sentiva crescere nefaste, senza controllo, senza ragione; ma la ragione c’era, Derek lo sapeva bene. «Devi proprio?».  
Se Derek avesse avuto un cuore che potesse distruggersi, si sarebbe infranto in quell’istante, al suono della voce arrendevole e carica di desolazione del bambino per cui avrebbe combattuto in eterno. «Ehy, Stiles» chiamò con profondità, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e portandosi alla sua altezza. «Lo sai chi sei?».  
Il cucciolo d’uomo lo guardò con le gemme giganti, un punto interrogativo stampato su tutto il viso ed un cenno negativo del capo che gli comunicava la sua confusione.  
Derek si liberò in un sorriso caldo e pieno di tutte le risposte di cui il cinquenne necessitava. «Sei la mia piccola bella volpe» gli annunciò in un grande segreto che era stato appena svelato, quasi in una dichiarazione d’amore, accarezzandogli il setto nasale con il dorso delle dita in una carezza di velluto e piume d’oca. «La mia piccola bella volpe furba e tornerò presto da te».  
Stiles lo guardò incantato, ammaliato ed attonito, con quell’incredulità crescente che gli riempiva il petto e trasmetteva più di quanto detto. Gli gettò le braccine al collo e lo strinse fortemente a sé, con un piccolo singhiozzo che sfuggì al suo controllo senza remore.  
Era la prima volta che Derek si allontanava da lui da quando l’aveva incontrato in quelle fattezze delicate; non si erano mai separati, non erano mai stati in stanze diverse e non c’erano mai stati muri che potessero imporsi tra loro, impedendo la visuale e qualsiasi tipo di contatto fisico o visivo. Stiles non era mai stato con nessun altro se Derek non era nei dintorni ed in quel momento non solo il mutaforma non sarebbe stato nello stesso edificio, ma sarebbe stato distante, a dedicarsi a qualcosa di importante, lasciandolo alla mercé di due figure che Stiles non riconosceva al cento per cento. «Tornerò da te» ripeté la creatura della notte in una promessa solenne, ricambiando la presa e trattenendolo per le braccia mentre si rimetteva in piedi, dondolando sul posto per calmarlo e fargli sentire meglio la sua presenza. «Non andrò mai via senza di te» non quando si trovava in quella veste.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirgli parole simili prima che lo Stiles diciasettenne preferisse andare dal Nemeton che fidarsi di lui?  
Avrebbe dovuto dirgli esattamente quelle parole prima della partenza, promettersi a lui e comunicargli che non sarebbe stato a lungo lontano? Anche se non era vero, anche se non le aveva ancora pensate e gli venivano alla mente soltanto in quell’istante? Avrebbe potuto provare a mentirgli, anche se Stiles sapeva esattamente come smascherarlo; avrebbe fatto la differenza? Stiles sarebbe stato ancora con lui?  
Il bambino singhiozzò per una seconda volta e Derek gli regalò un tenero bacio su una palpebra serrata, inspirando il suo odore pulito e con l’ansia stagnante. «Ti voglio bene, Derek».  
«Anch’io, Stiles. Tanto» dichiarò inequivocabile, accarezzandogli uno zigomo e continuando a dargli ciò che chiedeva disperatamente. «Non immagini nemmeno quanto».  
Dall’abbraccio sconfinato e prepotente che Stiles gli diede, Derek capì che non voleva in alcun modo farlo allontanare da sé.

Tutti in quel branco e fuori erano convinti che la soluzione al problema fosse proprio lui, ma Derek non riusciva a capire come avrebbe potuto spezzare la malia e far tornare Stiles tra loro, ridonargli la vita che gli spettava di diritto.  
Aveva passato tutto il giorno con Deaton a cercare un rimedio, a sfogliare libri di ogni genere e Derek aveva cercato di recuperare quei pochi volumi che l’incendio non si era portato via, ma non erano riusciti a trovare un solo indizio, una mezza traccia, una singola parola che annunciasse o trattasse quello che era capitato all’umano.  
Non c’era nulla.  
«Come l’ha presa?» gli domandò il veterinario, mentre sfogliava un volume particolarmente polveroso e dalla lingua a lui sconosciuta.  
Non era difficile capire a chi si stesse riferendo, nella vita del mannaro giunti a quel punto c’era spazio per un’unica persona. «Ha quasi pianto» e quell’aspetto non lo tranquillizzava affatto.  
«Potevi portarlo qui» gli riferì il druido perfettamente composto, non lasciando trasparire alcun tipo di emozione.  
Un sopracciglio di Derek si arcuò forzatamente, quasi a sfiorare la radice dei capelli, osservando attorno a lui quel luogo pieno di attrezzi taglienti ed appuntiti, pasticche di ogni tipo ed uno sconsiderato numero di provette misteriose, con etichette bizzarre, insieme alla moltitudine di libri pieni di acari e che tendevano a tingere le dita di nero. «Non è il posto adatto a lui» era sconsigliato per la sua goffaggine di diciasettenne, infilando il muso ovunque, figurarsi a cinque anni che non era in grado di fermarlo nessuno.   
«Devi capire una cosa, Derek» proferì l’uomo dalla pelle più scura, girando una nuova pagina ed esaminando con gli occhi attenti ciò che gli si parava dinnanzi. «In questo momento Stiles dipende da te, ha scelto te, senza di te non può muovere un passo, separarvi non è la scelta migliore».  
Tradotto in parole elementari: era stata una pessima idea ed aveva commesso un errore magistrale. «Non sto sparendo, non sto andando dall’altra parte del mondo, sto soltanto cercando una soluzione».  
«Non troveremo niente in questi vecchi libri» dichiarò Deaton, sbattendo una mano su un foglio di carta ed alzando la nuvola di polvere grigia che vi era rinchiusa. «Quello che gli è successo è strettamente collegato a lui, a te» chiuse il tomo scatenando un’altra ondata scura e se Derek non avesse avuto dei polmoni d’acciaio, avrebbe cominciato a tossire da minuti interi. Era stata la scelta più saggia non portarsi Stiles dietro. «A voi».  
Era facile per tutti loro sparare sentenze, rimettere tutto nelle sue mani e lasciare che se ne occupasse lui, che si spremesse le meningi e con un tocco di bacchetta magica riportasse tutto esattamente all’origine, riportasse Stiles all’istante in cui gli aveva irrimediabilmente spezzato il cuore. L’attimo in cui l’aveva visto sgretolarsi per sempre. «E se non volesse tornare?» poteva fargliene una colpa? Avrebbe desiderato la stessa cosa.  
«Potrebbe volerlo» affermò nel silenzio saturo, in quella penombra che annunciava il calare dell’astro di Apollo e l’arrivo prossimo del tramonto, tingendo le pareti di rosso fuoco. «Ma credi davvero che una volta che hai preso la decisione di restare, per Stiles non conti nulla?».  
Derek lo fissò nel mutismo, tutto l’insieme che ognuno del branco continuava a ripetergli come un mantra, per renderlo indimenticabile nella sua mente che non riusciva ad accettare quelle parole. Quel gruppo scapestrato sembrava saperne più di lui, ma in realtà non conoscevano nulla di loro due.  
«Devi fargli tornare la voglia di appartenere a questo tempo» gli confidò il druido con cautela, ma con quell’imposizione da vecchio saggio che tutto vedeva e tutto sapeva. «Devi dimostrargli che lo vuoi con te».  
Erano solo accurate e belle parole, Derek in ogni attimo di ogni giorno cercava di rendere evidente quanto rivolesse Stiles nella sua vita, ma non otteneva alcun risultato.   
Il cellulare prese a squillare ininterrottamente, con insistenza e pressione, vibrando sconclusionatamente e con impeto, richiamando disperatamente l’attenzione del lupo mannaro.  
Derek non era un grande amante di quegli oggetti tecnologici e lo incendiò con lo sguardo, ma non ottenne un istante di tregua e fu costretto a rispondere, premendo sullo schermo l’icona verde. Non riuscì a mettere in fila una sola lettera perché un affanno impetuoso si abbatté sull’altoparlante, accompagnato da un respiro pesante e per nulla segno di buone novelle. «Non riusciamo a trovarlo».  
Quell’unica frase fu tutto quello che riuscì a udire, con il tremore dalla voce femminile e la preoccupazione, i tacchi frenetici che si abbattevano sul pavimento ed il fiatone che non poteva essere nascosto. Era un déjà-vu, un tremendo déjà-vu. «Chi non riuscite a trovare?» Derek sperava seriamente che gli stesso giocando un brutto scherzo.  
«L’abbiamo cercato dappertutto» tergiversò la cacciatrice, il tono vocale spezzato ed un groppo in gola a impedirle di deglutire, la corsa che diveniva più assordante e veloce, procedendo senza meta e con il panico come unico condottiero. «Stiles… Stiles è sparito».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è un mistero che tutti all’interno di questa storia conoscano i reali sentimenti di Stiles e Derek, più quelli di Stiles, e che vengano esternati da più voci, una con una motivazione ben diversa; ognuno di loro ha chiaro determinate cose che cercano di far comprendere a Derek, anche se Derek non è che ne sia proprio all’oscuro.  
> Il rapporto con il nostro lupo e il piccolo Stiles è intenso, cresce sempre di più ed è chiaro quanto per Derek sia vitale, ma allo stesso tempo non può fare a meno di volere lo Stiles adolescente nella sua vita.  
> Qui per la prima volta abbiamo un distacco totale tra i due e Stiles non la prende proprio benissimo, tanto che il licantropo ne conosce quasi immediatamente le conseguenze, ma sarà davvero quella la motivazione?  
> A martedì,  
> Antys


	7. 7° Capitolo

# 7° Capitolo

«Come può essere sparito?» Derek non poteva crederci, non poteva sentire che la storia si stesse ripetendo dopo nemmeno due settimane.  
«L’abbiamo perso di vista» proferì Allison con un magone in gola, la voce tirata. «Stava giocando con il suo nuovo puzzle e ci siamo distratte un momento. È così tranquillo quando deve risolvere i suoi rompicapi e poi non c’era più».  
_Non c’era più_. Come potevano non essersi accorte che un bambino di cinque anni stava levando le tende? «Era sotto la tua responsabilità, cacciatrice».  
Allison sentì tutto il suo risentimento, la sua rabbia, il modo dispregiativo con cui aveva dato fiato all’ultima articolazione. «Non può essere andato così lontano».  
«Lo sottovaluti» tuonò il lupo mannaro, i lampi azzurri che sfociavano nelle iridi di giada.  
«Ha cinque anni, Derek» lo fece ragionare la mora, voltando la testa da un lato all’altro e lanciando un segno alla banshee che non aveva smesso di cercare. «È a piedi, da solo, dove potrebbe andare?».  
Derek era sempre più convinto di avere a che fare con degli incapaci. «Dove potrebbe andare? L’unica cosa che guida quel bambino è il Nemeton e tu l’hai perso».  
Un silenzio istantaneo cadde dalla linea telefonica e tutto ciò che il mutaforma udiva era il respiro rarefatto della ragazza. «Andremo lì».  
«No, io andrò lì» la fermò immediatamente l’uomo, ringhiando e mostrando dei denti che non poteva vedere, ma era in grado di immaginarli molto dettagliatamente. «Voi tornate al loft e non muovetevi».  
Interruppe la chiamata con sgarbo, rischiando di distruggere lo smartphone per quanto lo stringesse forte e trattenendo il ruggito che gli graffiava la trachea.  
Deaton era rimasto nel suo mutismo controllato per tutto il tempo della telefonata, scrutando attentamente lo svolgersi della conversazione ed osservando Derek cambiare al suono di ogni vocabolo. «Devi andare a prenderlo».  
Non aveva bisogno che quel veterinario da quattro soldi gli dicesse cosa fare, come se avesse davvero bisogno di quel suggerimento per muoversi ed andare a cercarlo; era implicito che sarebbe uscito di lì come una furia, dirigendosi verso le radici maledette di un albero ormai scomparso da anni. «È il tuo modo per dirmi _te l’avevo detto_?».  
«Separarti da Stiles non è mai stata una buona idea» suonava con un aspetto più ampio, riecheggiante, che ridondava dal passato ed il suo eco perdurava fino a quell’istante. Era una verità che si sposava con ogni azione di Derek. «In questo momento lo è ancora di più. È la tua ombra e tutto ciò che fai si ripercuote su di lui. Per Stiles, adesso, sei tutto ciò che di più importante ha».  
_Derek in questo momento è tutto il suo mondo_ , erano quelle le parole che Isaac aveva usato, esprimendo qualcosa di forte, qualcosa di veritiero che non poteva essere negato, ma l’Alpha perduto non poteva ancora saperlo, non poteva crederlo reale. Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di come fosse possibile che Stiles, il piccolo indifeso Stiles di cinque anni, avesse scelto lui tra tutte le opportunità che aveva a disposizione; un uomo che non aveva mai visto.  
Il lupo mannaro si limitò a guardarlo storto, senza ribattere in alcun modo, benché fosse chiaro il suo astio, e filò via di gran carriera, sbattendo la porta e lasciando risuonare agitatamente il campanello sistemato sopra di essa, che segnalava l’arrivo di un nuovo cliente.  
Risuonò tanto selvaggiamente che sbatté contro il muro varie volte e perdurò per un tempo illimitato.

Sfrecciò come un folle per le strade di Beacon Hills, bruciando i semafori, non fermandosi a nessuno stop e lasciando ruggire il motore; in quel momento di rispettare il codice stradale non gli importava affatto.  
Abbandonò l’auto senza curarsene minimamente ai piedi del bosco, correndo verso il punto in cui aveva trovato Stiles la prima volta ed incontrando il vuoto.  
Derek rimase spiazzato per un lungo primo momento, i sensi assordati e bloccati, le iridi incredule che vedevano il nulla. Eppure il suo olfatto lo percepiva, sapeva che fosse lì, non potevano essere le precedenti tracce, quelle di quattordici giorni prima. _Dio_ , sperava che non fossero quelle, che il suo istinto fosse andato oltre, cercando il fagotto prezioso che gli avevano perso e non il ragazzo diciassettenne che era stato ingoiato da quella malia.  
Derek era sicuro che in qualche modo il cucciolo d’uomo fosse stato attratto dal richiamo del Nemeton, da qualcosa che era scattato e che l’aveva indotto ad abbandonare il posto sicuro in cui era per raggiungerlo. Esisteva una motivazione particolare? Perché era scattato proprio in quell’istante, nell’unico momento in cui lui si era allontano? Derek era completamente in alto mare, non sapeva a cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare prima, ma soprattutto non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a trovare le radici di un albero di cui ignorava la collocazione. Nessuno del branco era più stato in grado di trovarlo dopo che Stiles era riuscito a trarre in salvo tutti gli adulti che vi erano prigionieri, guidato dalla mappa mentale che il suo sacrificio gli aveva concesso. Ma poi si era cancellata, sia nell’umano, in Scott e nella cacciatrice e non erano più stati capaci di ripercorrere le loro impronte. Eccetto un recente Stiles guidato dall’incanto. Derek non poteva credere di trovarsi al centro di una radura e non sapere come muoversi, non avere completamente la vaga idea di come orientarsi per agguantare il bambino e riportarlo a casa.  
Nell’attimo in cui espresse il desiderio di riaverlo con sé, Stiles si materializzò ai piedi del bosco, sbucando dalla vegetazione a piccoli passi ed emergendo illuminato dai raggi lunari.  
Non era cambiato nulla. Né una nuova forma né quella vecchia da diciasettenne, era semplicemente e candidamente il bambino che stava cercando; quello timido, diffidente, logorroico e con fin troppi pensieri per la testa, talmente arguto da preoccuparlo. «Stiles».  
Gli occhi d’ambrosia brillarono nell’oscurità calante, il viso si alzò verso l’alto, incitato da quel richiamo e l’attenzione si catalizzò sul lupo. Apparivano distanti, offuscati, esattamente come lo erano stati quelli dello Stiles adolescente, lontani e adombrati, con la mente altrove e l’esistenza esclusiva della tangibilità del suo corpo.  
Il tenero Stiles, la sua piccola volpe, era stato calamitato dal potere che il Nemeton aveva su di lui.  
«Perché mi fai questo?» domandò Derek con la rabbia crescente che l’aveva accompagnato dalla telefonata con la cacciatrice, le sue notizie di malaugurio e l’incapacità di portare a termine un compito semplice. «Perché mi stai punendo in questo modo?».  
Stiles lo guardò per un attimo assente e poi emerse il caramello autentico delle sue iridi, quelle attente, quelle consapevoli di chi fosse e avesse davanti. Quelle che riuscivano a vederlo. «Derek».  
Non era il suo Stiles diciasettenne, quello che l’amava con tutto se stesso, era la sua piccola volpe che gli voleva un bene dell’anima, la sua unica guida in quel mondo che gli appariva estraneo e nemico. «Lo sai cosa significa sparire? Cosa significa per me vederti sparire?» gli urlò contro il licantropo, furioso, baritonale e con i denti stretti, le scintille blu elettrico nelle gemme di smeraldo che si mostravano ad intermittenza, controllandole con grande fatica.  
Stiles quasi inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi, gli occhi sgranati ed interdetti, immobile su quei passi che l’avevano condotto lontano dalla boscaglia, davanti alla vista del licantropo, sotto la luce dell’unico satellite della Terra. Non proferì parola e Derek sapeva che era un cattivo segno.  
«Stiles» era sull’attenti, un soldatino perfettamente addestrato, consapevole che di lì a poco si sarebbe abbattuta una tempesta senza controllo. «Non devi farlo mai più» il mutaforma lo prese di peso, accostandolo al fianco, tenendolo stretto con un braccio, mentre con l’altro tentava di togliere tutta la polvere di terriccio che aveva addosso, impiastricciandogli persino il viso. «Non allontanarti mai più. Non scappare mai più».  
Le iridi d’ambrosia si inumidirono ed il labbro inferiore tremò. «Mi dispiace».  
Era una voce rotta, confusa, provata e che non riusciva a capire appieno cosa le stesse capitando intorno. Tutto quello che Derek riuscì a fare fu premerlo ancora più forte contro di sé, affondare il naso tra i capelli sottili e castani della creaturina che teneva tra gli arti superiori ed il cuore che cominciava a rallentare lentamente dopo lo spavento. «Sei la persona più importante per me, Stiles».  
Il corpicino fu scosso dai singhiozzi ed il bambino inspirò pesantemente dalle narici. «Scusa» proferì come un frammento di vetro incastrato nella trachea, la consapevolezza di aver recato del dolore a colui che non smetteva di prendersi cura della sua persona, delle rogne e seccature che continuava a dargli. «C’era questo canto, mi faceva male alle orecchie, non riuscivo a farlo smettere».  
_Il canto_. Derek si scosse leggermente dalla testolina, voltando la propria nella direzione da cui il cucciolo d’uomo era provenuto, continuando ad incontrare un sentiero che mai gli sarebbe stato permesso di individuare, di percorrere. «Lo senti ancora il canto?».  
«No» disse il figlio dello sceriffo dopo un attimo di dubbio, come se l’avesse notato solo in quel momento, facendo mente locale e rendendosi conto che il suono che gli bucava i timpani si era esaurito. «È finito».  
Era finito davvero? «Chi cantava?».  
Stiles alzò il viso per la prima volta da quando il mannaro l’aveva catturato tra le braccia, fissandolo come se avesse detto qualcosa di pazzesco ed inconcepibile. «Non lo so».  
Stiles semplicemente non aveva idea con chi o cosa avesse a che fare. «Perché pensi abbia smesso di cantare?» Derek si chiedeva che tipo di litania fosse.  
«Mh» Derek lo vide spremersi le meningi, concentrarsi e corrugare la piccola fronte. «Sono arrivato e ha smesso».  
Bastava così poco? Serviva soltanto quello? «Perché stava cantando? Voleva qualcosa da te?».  
Stiles contrasse gli occhi, come se tentasse di recuperare la memoria, dare un senso alle domande che Derek con moderazione e con gli intervalli giusti gli poneva. «Non lo so, non mi ricordo».  
Era così che funzionava? Il Nemeton l’attirava a sé e Stiles doveva correre senza nemmeno sapere il perché, togliendogli perfino i ricordi di ciò che era avvenuto? «L’hai sentito altre volte?».  
«No» scosse negativamente il capo ad accompagnare la risposta.  
No, forse lo Stiles di cinque anni non l’aveva ancora sentito, non era stato acchiappato ed imprigionato da quella cantilena che l’attirava a sé senza riguardo per nessuno, nemmeno per Stiles stesso. Ma lo Stiles di diciassette anni l’aveva sentito eccome e si era volatilizzato.  
Possibile che il Nemeton l’avesse richiamato a sé dopo la maledizione che gli aveva scagliato contro perché aveva attivato un nuovo processo? «Stiles, la prossima volta che sentirai di nuovo questo canto, non andare via da solo. Informami o informa chiunque sia con te ed andremo dove ci dirai di andare».  
Gli occhi spalancati di Stiles si rimostrarono, ancora liquidi e pieni di sensi di colpa, ma Derek non voleva vederli così, non voleva mai vederli sofferenti. «Scusami tanto, Der».  
Derek lo circondò meglio con gli arti lunghi, accarezzandogli la schiena con tutta la dolcezza, l’intenzionalità di calmarlo e rassicurarlo, schioccandogli un bacio pieno di premura sulla fronte aperta. «Non importa, stai bene».  
Proteggere quel bambino era la missione della sua vita e non avrebbe permesso che gli venisse strappato nuovamente.

Stiles cadde in una fase di mutismo perpetuo e Derek era troppo fuori di sé per incitarlo a parlare, a tirar fuori ciò che aveva dentro; tutto quello che doveva fare era rimanere vigile, tenere gli occhi sulla strada e non strappare il volante come aveva voluto fare un’ora prima. Quando finalmente entrarono al loft le cose non erano cambiate.  
Ad attenderli, come gli aveva espressamente consigliato, vi erano le due ragazze, la bionda fragola che sedeva apparentemente tranquilla sul divano e la cacciatrice che si aggirava per il monolocale agitata e nervosa.  
Il portellone scorrevole fu aperto ed entrambe si voltarono nella direzione da cui proveniva il rumore metallico e strisciante, saltando in aria speranzose.  
«Stiles!» esclamarono all’unisono, precipitandosi verso il bambino ed accerchiandolo velocemente. «Stai bene? Sei tutto intero?» non dovevano nemmeno porgliele certe domande, stavano testando di mano propria in che condizione fosse la creaturina, se avesse ferite o se apparisse spaventata e provata dall’esperienza che aveva vissuto.  
Derek non ci stava affatto. «Era tuo compito, vostro compito, provvedere a lui ed invece siete riuscite a perderlo. Dentro casa».  
Allison tentò di reggere bene il colpo. «Mi dispiace, Derek. Ci siamo distratte un attimo e…».  
«Vi siete distratte? È l’unica giustificazione che hai?» la voce alta riecheggiò per l’unica immensa camera, il disprezzo che in quel momento sfociava a fiumi e l’ira che non poteva trattenere in alcun modo. «È un bambino, Allison. Un bambino. Non devi togliergli mai gli occhi di dosso» era già impensabile farlo con il sopraggiungimento prossimo dell’età adulta, ma in quelle fattezze non era minimamente discutibile. «Non ha diciasettenne anni, non è quello a cui siete abituate. Non sa gestirsi da solo, non deve nemmeno farlo. Dovevate soltanto tenerlo d’occhio».  
«Non gettarci addosso i tuoi sensi di colpa» graffiò senza pietà la banshee, stanca di venire attaccata ed ancora di più sull’insistenza di Derek di abbattersi su Allison. Lupo e cacciatrice, certi aspetti non cambiavano mai.  
All’improvviso i suoni si cancellarono dal loft ed una pesante aria cadde su di loro.  
«Vuoi giocare, banshee?» il tono vocale del mutaforma era di un’incandescente lama che affondava imperterrita.  
«Ragazzi, per favore» la mora si pose in mezzo, cercando di addolcire la pillola e non farli scattare come bestie che si sarebbero distrutte. Era preoccupata, non tanto per quei due, ma per come avrebbe reagito Stiles che li fissava dal centro della stanza, senza sapere cosa dire e somatizzando tutto ciò che vedeva ed udiva.  
«Non ci saremmo mai dovuti preoccupare di lui in questo modo» disse la bionda fragola indispettita, le fiamme che ardevano nelle iridi di smeraldo. «È in queste condizioni a causa tua, perché tu hai preferito anteporre te stesso a lui, quando per una volta nella tua miserabile vita potevi scegliere il bene di qualcun altro. Ma no, tu hai deciso di lasciarlo. Hai deciso perfino di non metterlo al corrente, tutto questo perché non potevi confessargli che lo amavi anche tu».  
«Lydia» la sgridò a chiare lettere la cacciatrice, alzando il tono vocale ed assestandole uno sguardo di ammonimento.  
Ma era troppo tardi, Derek si era irrigidito, indurito per una verità non espressa e non ancora confermata che gli veniva sbattuta in faccia e Stiles aveva cominciato a piangere incontrollatamente. «Per favore, smettetela. Non arrabbiarti con loro, Derek. È colpa mia».  
Stiles era esploso, si era spezzato più di quanto ad un bambino di qualsiasi età potesse accadere e lo stesso senso di inadeguatezza, di aver commesso un errore fatale, la parola o gesto sbagliato, si ripercuoteva su di lui, esattamente come capitava allo Stiles diciassettenne che sapeva mascherarlo bene ed al lupo dalle iridi di ghiaccio.  
«Stiles» Allison provò a chiamarlo senza risultato, vedendolo sparire in un attimo dalla loro vista, nascondendosi ai loro occhi e giudizi, dal litigio incomprensibile alle sue orecchie che i tre stavano portando avanti.  
Le loro cattive azioni avevano commesso un enorme danno.  
L’immobilità nel monolocale perdurò per attimi interminabili, cristallizzati ed infiniti. Perfino il respiro appariva congelato.  
Allison indirizzò un segno eloquente alla banshee che la esortasse ad allontanarsi ed uscire dall’appartamento, antecedendo ad una catastrofe che aveva previsto nel momento in cui Derek e Lydia sarebbe ritornati padroni di loro stessi. La rossa si mobilitò controvoglia ed ancora combattiva.  
La cacciatrice prese un profondo respiro, diede un’ultima occhiata in giro alla ricerca di un bambino che non trovava, ma di cui sentiva i continui ed interminabili singhiozzi che si bloccavano nella gola e che soffocava dietro le manine. Perché riuscivano a distruggerlo così facilmente quando lui viveva per proteggerli? «Mi dispiace davvero, Derek. L’hai affidato a me perché sono la seconda persona di cui si fida di più dopo di te e ti ho deluso».  
Chi deludevano davvero era Stiles. Non riuscivano a salvaguardarlo nemmeno nel momento in cui era maggiormente vulnerabile. «Non è colpa sua» proferì Derek profondamente e conscio del significato di quelle parole. «Il Nemeton l’ha chiamato a sé» e continuavano ad essere sprovvisti della motivazione che muovesse i fili di quegli strambi eventi incomprensibili. 

Derek benediva la struttura del suo appartamento, nessun numero sproporzionato di camere, nessuna tipologia di porta che poteva essere sigillata ed a cui non avrebbe avuto accesso, che non poteva nemmeno essere sbattuta per comunicare dissenso e rabbia. Nessun posto dove andarsi a rintanare dopo che si aveva subito un brutto colpo.  
Stiles l’avrebbe fatto, si sarebbe nascosto da qualche parte, girando la chiave e bloccando la serratura, continuando a piangere.  
In verità, l’aveva fatto.  
Nel momento in cui il monolocale si era svuotato e le voci erano sparite, tutto ciò che era rimasto era l’odore salmastro delle lacrime del bambino, i gemiti ed i singhiozzi, il continuare ad inspirare profondamente dal naso provocando rumore. Derek aveva provato a riprendere il controllo di sé e ad avvicinarsi per calmarlo, confortarlo, dirgli esplicitamente che non era minimamente colpa sua, ma lo sguardo che Stiles gli aveva rivolto era spietato, bruciante, pieno d’acqua, ma devastante. Gli aveva urlato contro di rimando ed era scappato via, chiudendosi nel bagno.  
Ecco, quella possibilità non l’aveva presa in considerazione; per quanto in passato, al loro primo approccio, il cucciolo d’uomo si fosse dimostrato fin troppo in sintonia nel far scattare una serratura a cinque anni, Derek aveva dimenticato che effettivamente una stanza in cui chiudersi nel suo appartamento da una sola immensa camera esisteva. Stiles aveva ragionato immediatamente sull’aspetto.  
La creatura della notte sapeva che non poteva seguirlo, che non poteva semplicemente abbattere la porta anche se ne aveva le capacità; tutto ciò che gli rimaneva da fare era sedersi sul pavimento, accostare la schiena al muro accanto all’unica uscita ed attendere.  
Attendere con il piagnisteo di Stiles che non si arrestava e che gli lacerava i timpani.  
Lo Stiles adolescente non piangeva mai, non mostrava in che condizioni in realtà fosse, quanto venisse turbato da ciò che gli accadeva intorno, quanto male le persone a lui più vicine gli arrecassero. Stava in silenzio, stringeva i denti, riempiva il vuoto con la sua voce risonante ed a tratti acuta, ma profonda nella maggior parte del tempo, permettendo che l’attenzione che potesse concentrarsi su di lui venisse dirottata. Rimaneva in un angolo oscuro e nascosto nel suo privato, non dando accesso a nessuno. Per quanto le iridi fossero spesso liquide e pronte a trasformarsi in gocce di sale, Stiles non permetteva mai che scivolassero via. Se non in casi estremi quando lo pregava disperatamente.  
Era da quelle rarissime stille d’acqua autentiche che Derek veniva risvegliato e portato a credere ciecamente in lui, mobilitandosi per fargli ottenere ciò che il terrore della perdita esigeva indietro, esattamente com’era accaduto con il Darach.  
_Il Darach_ , l’inizio della fine a cui Derek aveva dato il colpo di grazia.  
Gli ingranaggi della serratura scattarono ed uno Stiles stremato varcò la soglia, un pugnetto a strofinarsi un occhio e l’altro a tirare verso il basso la maglia ancora sporca di terriccio.  
Derek trattenne il fiato quasi a non volersi far notare, ma la sua presenza era evidente ed il figlio dello sceriffo si voltò nella sua direzione alcuni attimi dopo, mostrandogli gli occhi rossi dal pianto. Lo Stiles diciasettenne non piangeva, ma se non poteva permetterselo a cinque anni, quali altre occasioni avrebbe avuto? «Sei ancora arrabbiato?».  
Gli chiedeva se fosse arrabbiato, lui? Quello più arrabbiato tra tutti era Stiles stesso. «Non lo sono con te».  
Il bambino lo fissò a disagio, indeciso e leggermente ferito. «Voglio bene ad Allison».  
«Lo so» certo che le voleva bene, era stata la figura più vicina ad una mamma e la migliore compagna di giochi che avesse mai potuto avere in quella situazione bizzarra.  
Stiles rimase ancora sulle sue, piantato davanti all’entrata per il bagno, l’incertezza che ancora lo accompagnava. «Non puoi perdonarla?».  
«Perdonarla?» ripeté Derek in un eco meditativo, analizzando il significato della parola. «Non sono molto bravo a perdonare».  
Gli occhi della creatura si ingigantirono sbigottiti e le dita che prima si agitavano, si fermarono di colpo. «Perché?».  
Il mannaro rispose con un semplice e conciso scuotimento delle spalle, non indicando precisamente qualcosa e lasciando tutto nell’aria, ad interpretazione del suo interlocutore. Lo Stiles adolescente sapeva bene perché fosse del tutto negato per quel tipo di pratica.  
Stiles persistette a guardarlo nel silenzio misterioso che era calato ed improvvisò un passo che Derek fece finta di non notare, poi ne percorse uno nuovo ed un altro, a quel punto il lupo poteva solo aspettare che il suo piccolo inquilino decidesse come procedere. «Non puoi perdonare nemmeno me?».  
Derek si girò di scatto, trovandolo quasi implorante ed afflitto da quella possibilità. «Perdonarti?» lo attirò a sé e lo fece abbassare, portandoselo sulle gambe distese. «Non hai nulla da farti perdonare» come poteva tormentarsi su quell’aspetto? Come poteva prendersi delle colpe che non esistevano, estendendole all’inverosimile?  
«Stiles» l’umano non era per niente persuaso ed al contrario sembrava provare maggior dolore. Le dita di Derek gli solleticarono immediatamente una guancia sporca, scostandogli i ciuffi ribelli che gli coprivano il visino. «Tutto quello che è successo non è affatto colpa tua».  
«Ma sono andato via» ribatté Stiles con l’evidenza nelle parole, i fatti che si erano susseguiti.  
«Ti sei solo allontano ed hai continuato a camminare perché non c’era nessuno che ti fermasse» era nella natura di ogni bambino prendere il largo, sparire dalla vista dei genitori o di chi aveva il compito di salvaguardarli; la curiosità aveva la meglio e bastava una singola distrazione per vederli volatilizzarsi. Con Stiles era triplicato all’infinito. Soprattutto con il Nemeton attivo. «Non devi fare l’adulto, Stiles. Sono le persone più grandi che devono occuparsi di te. Allison doveva soltanto stare attenta e non l’ha fatto».  
«Potevo tornare indietro» continuava a non essere convinto pienamente e Derek purtroppo riusciva a capirlo.  
«No, non potevi» non con il Nemeton in testa che lo attirava a sé, ammaliandolo con il suo canto ed impedendogli di compiere qualsiasi scelta razionale. Ma Stiles non era in grado di comprenderlo.  
Il cucciolo umano ricadde in un silenzio meditativo, abbassando gli occhi e fissando un punto a Derek estraneo, quasi cercasse di assimilare quanto detto per poi annunciare una sua risposta. Era talmente innocente che riempiva il cuore maledetto della creatura della notte. «E tu, Stiles, sai perdonare?».  
Gli occhi di autentico oro scattarono verso l’alto, incontrando le gemme magnetiche dell’uomo, allargati e pieni di sorpresa. «Sì, penso di sì».  
Sì, le labbra del lupo si arricciarono automaticamente all’insù ed apparivano colme d’affetto tenero, ma piene di rammarico. «E puoi perdonare anche me?» Stiles non era realmente capace di perdonare, ma uno dei suoi talenti era rivalutare le persone con cui aveva a che fare. Non comunicava a voce il suo cambiamento di visione, ma supportava con il suo essere sarcasticamente brutale, condividendo i suoi pensieri e ragionamenti su tutto il resto.  
Il figlio dello sceriffo sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, disorientato, estraniato da ciò che gli veniva comunicato, dalla possibilità che gli veniva proposta e che non afferrava in alcun modo. «Perché dovrei?».  
«Potrei aver fatto qualcosa di male» di molto male. Era stato talmente crudele da distruggerlo, da relegarlo in quella parte di se stesso che sarebbe dovuta essere in grado di proteggerlo ed il Nemeton aveva agito di conseguenza.  
«Ma io ti voglio bene» proferì con candore, restio a comprendere bene la situazione, un concetto che gli era parecchio anomalo. Non vedeva alcun motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto perdonarlo o trovarsi nel caso di non esserne in grado.  
Derek soffocò una risata amara, che uscì a metà ed il cuore arrancò un altro colpo. «A volte non basta».  
Le manine di Stiles andarono a circondargli il volto, una per lato, risultando più piccole di quanto Derek avesse supposto. Era tutto più grande di quanto un bambino potesse sopportare, ma le iridi d’ambra erano inequivocabili, determinate e piene d’amore senza necessità di compromessi. «Ti voglio bene e ti perdono».  
Chi era quella creaturina che aveva il dono di liberarlo dall’oscurità che l’accompagnava dai suoi quindici anni, dal peccato di cui si era macchiato e dalla devastazione che aveva portato, divenendo l’artefice della cancellazione della sua stessa famiglia? Della sua felicità?  
Derek aveva perso tutto nella sua miserabile ed immotivata vita e Stiles, qualunque Stiles avesse davanti, era in grado di riconsegnarglielo.  
Con la morte nel cuore si chiese se anche lo Stiles diciasettenne fosse in grado di perdonarlo.

Era passata un’intera giornata dalla bufera targata _il ritorno del Nemeton_ e Derek percepiva che qualcosa non andava per il verso giusto.  
Come gli era già capitato di notare nei giorni precedenti, Stiles si lasciava andare al sonno con maggiore facilità e quel soggiorno si prolungava sempre un po’ di più, cedendo al regno di Morfeo nei luoghi più disparati, finché non arrivò il momento in cui di svegliarsi non ne voleva proprio sapere.  
«Stiles, è ora di andare dal tuo papà» Derek tentò la carta che sapeva avrebbe raccolto maggior risultato, un appuntamento fisso che avevano quasi quotidianamente e che faceva sentire il cucciolo umano tranquillo e con una parte della famiglia perennemente con lui. Era necessario, era immancabile e Stiles non se lo sarebbe perso per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Ma quella ragione stava sorgendo.  
Stiles era crollato ai piedi del letto, lontano da qualsiasi oggetto potesse prendere il posto di un cuscino, simularlo in qualche modo, e Derek aveva pensato che avesse bisogno di recuperare le energie per ridursi in quello stato. Per tutto l’arco delle ore giornaliere Stiles aveva perlopiù dormito ed il tempo dedicato al gioco si era ridotto all’osso.  
Lo scosse leggermente, poi con maggior intenzione, ma l’unica cosa che otteneva erano dei mormorii ed il continuare a ronfare.  
Derek non aveva molta scelta e decise di prenderlo di peso, facendogli indossare una giacca della sua misura ed evitando di combattere con le scarpe. Non aveva nemmeno senso cambiarlo, per tutto il giorno era rimasto dentro il suo amato pigiamino verde pastello e non c’era stato verso di toglierlo.  
Lo fece distendere sui sedili posteriori, stando bene attento a non fargli sbattere la testa o qualsiasi arto del corpo, procedendo adagio verso la stazione di polizia.  
«Ehy, Stiles» quando arrivarono le cose non erano cambiate di una virgola, il tentativo di svegliarlo andò a vuoto e Derek fu costretto a prenderlo in braccio, a stare molto più attento ad estrarlo dalla Camaro, abbassando il sedile anteriore e spostandolo in avanti, permettendogli di avere più spazio per prenderlo e portarlo via.  
L’edificio pieno di agenti non si sorprendeva più di vedere quasi ogni giorno il bruto Derek Hale con un bambino al seguito, spaventosamente simile a quello che era stato il figlio dello sceriffo nell’età infantile, trattandolo come se tra le mani custodisse la reliquia più sacra esistente. Non appariva tanto bruto quando era in compagnia del cucciolo tutto occhi.  
Il mannaro bussò appena alla porta della massima autorità della città per annunciarsi, aprendola ed entrando immediatamente. «Ehy, ragazzi, stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi» li accolse con un sorriso limpido sul viso, la cena d’asporto che l’uomo aveva ordinato per tempo già pronta sulla scrivania, con tutto ciò che rendeva Stiles ghiotto.  
Ma quella curva verso l’alto si spense quando Derek scosse la testa con fare negativo, quasi avesse comunicato tutto quello che c’era dietro con la singola occhiata che gli aveva rivolto. «Sta dormendo» disse il mannaro in una spiegazione più eloquente, tenendo saldamente il pargolo con una mano premuta sulla schiena. «In realtà è tutto il giorno che dorme».  
«Oh» vocalizzò Noah, aggrottando lievemente la fronte. «Potevi lasciarlo dormire e passare domani».  
«No» negò con evidenza il licantropo, passando il piccolo umano al padre che lo prese prontamente tra le braccia. «Non si sarebbe mai perdonato di aver mancato l’appuntamento» Stiles aveva davvero bisogno di vedere il genitore regolarmente. Sia per se stesso che specialmente per lo sceriffo.  
L’uomo di legge comprese i pensieri del lupo e quelli intrinsechi del figlio che venivano espressi in sua vece, annuendo in risposta ed allontanandosi di qualche passo con il fagotto per creare una sorta di intimità tra loro. «Ehy, volpacchiotto».  
Stiles borbottò nell’incoscienza, riproducendo versetti impastati dal sonno che non ne voleva sapere di defilarsi e permettere quell’incontro sudato tra i due, conducendo il bambino a lottare contro le palpebre serrate che si aprivano con fatica. «Papà?».  
«Ciao, Stiles» lo accolse pieno d’amore familiare il capo della polizia, scuotendolo leggermente in una danza ipnotizzante, lasciando affacciare un sorriso caloroso ed un bacio di tenerezza su una tempia.  
Il cucciolo umano soffiò un saluto di rimando, allacciando come poteva un braccio sulle spalle del padre, e stringendolo con le poche forze che il dormiveglia gli permetteva. Era il suo modo di far intendere che era presente e riusciva a percepirlo intorno a lui.  
Da quel momento Derek fu tagliato fuori.  
«Hai detto che ha dormito tutto il giorno?» chiese lo sceriffo una decina di minuti dopo, accarezzando affettuosamente la cute della creaturina, scompigliandogli teneramente le ciocche castane.  
«Sì» affermò il mutaforma, seduto sulla sedia vicino alla scrivania dove periodicamente rimaneva in attesa, ma che la maggior parte delle volte lo accoglieva come ospite a trecentosessanta gradi.  
«Mh» Noah scese in uno stato meditativo, andando indietro con i ricordi e posando le labbra sulla fronte aperta del bambino che continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, sconfitto nella sua battaglia per rimanere sveglio, ma facendosi sentire attraverso mormorii che lo tenevano legato al mondo terreno, rispondendo alla voce del padre che interagiva con lui. «È un po’ caldo».  
Le sopracciglia della creatura della notte si rizzarono e le pupille nere si dilatarono, irrigidendosi nella seduta composta. «Cosa vuol dire? Che ha la febbre?».  
«Forse» soppesò l’uomo di legge, poggiando a sua volta la fronte su quella del figlio, comparando la temperatura corporea differente. «Qualche linea».  
Derek divenne una maschera di panico. «Non l’ho notato».  
Lo Stiles adolescente avrebbe adorato vederlo sfiorare l’agitazione e lo sceriffo non riuscì a trattenere quell’inarcarsi delle labbra verso il tetto, tra un misto di divertimento e compassione. «È normale, Derek. Avrai anche tutte le tue abilità lupesche ad aiutarti, ad avvertirti, ma non hai mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno che può prendersi un semplice raffreddore e cedere ad esso. E hai anche fin troppe cose per la testa per accorgerti se la sua temperatura è cambiata, soprattutto se lievemente».  
Non era vero, Derek non era d’accordo. «Mi accorgo di tutti i cambiamenti di Stiles» era nato con tutti quei sensi sviluppati per un motivo e non l’avevano mai tradito, soprattutto se riguardava Stiles. Pensare che potesse essere accaduto, che si presentasse in qualche modo la possibilità, non lo entusiasmava in alcuna maniera.  
«Ah, ne sono convinto» certo che sì, Derek viveva per quel bambino. E per Stiles in ogni sua sfaccettatura.  
«Cosa dovrei fare?» il mannaro non era pienamente convinto di voler indagare su quanto lo sguardo dello sceriffo andasse oltre le parole e le implicazioni che il suo tono di voce consapevole gli avesse comunicato.  
«Tienilo lontano dalla corrente, se vuole dormire lascialo dormire, ma non permettere che salti i pasti» elencò sapientemente il genitore, riportando alla mente come ci si comportava in quelle situazioni, soprattutto avendo a che fare con un essere così piccolo. Erano circa sette anni che non doveva più occuparsi di Stiles sotto quell’aspetto, riusciva a cavarsela sempre autonomamente. «Dovrebbe passare da sola, ma se peggiora o va avanti, passeremo alle maniere forti».  
Nell’inesperienza di Derek, che tutto legava all’autoguarigione che richiedeva tempo senza dover fare nulla – se non spezzarsi un osso di tanto in tanto per attivarla –, non poteva far altro che affidarsi a chi ne sapeva più di lui sulle sfaccettature da comune mortale.

«Ciao, piccola volpe» Derek aveva realmente provato a seguire le indicazioni che gli erano state suggerite, a lasciare che l’arco delle giornate passasse rispettando i suoi orari sempre più lunghi di sonno, lottando per svegliarlo ogni volta che giungeva l’ora di mangiare e tenendolo il più riparato possibile, senza soffocarlo. Ma la temperatura corporea non scendeva ed al contrario non faceva altro che alzarsi, gli occhi di Stiles si aprivano sempre meno ed il respiro era arrancato e pesante. Derek vigilava su di lui come un avvoltoio, costantemente ai piedi del letto a tenerlo d’occhio, a controllare quanto aumentasse il calore e quanto il volto fosse rosso e pallido. Aveva provato ad assorbire i suoi mali e il suo dolore attraverso il dono del suo essere sovrannaturale, ma le vene non si erano mai tinte di inchiostro nero e non era riuscito a sottrargli un solo attimo di agonia. Aveva dovuto ricorrere ai vecchi metodi tradizionali umani, riempiendo il freezer di cubetti d’acqua che dovevano trasformarsi in ghiaccio, svuotando il supermercato di ogni surgelato possibile e tamponando la fronte del bambino con tutto quello che di freddo aveva in casa. Ma non variava di un grado e Derek aveva cercato in ogni modo di rimandare dall’informare lo sceriffo delle condizioni del figlio, ma ad un certo punto si era visto costretto ad agire di conseguenza e correre a far partire una chiamata.  
Quando era stato chiaro che qualunque terapia umana leggera non portasse risultati, era intervenuto Deaton stesso, ma non conosceva una cura che potesse aiutarlo, capire che cosa fosse accaduto. L’incognita rimaneva il Nemeton che lo sovrastava ed aveva la meglio su qualsiasi mano esterna.  
«Sembra sia in incubazione» aveva proferito il druido con espressione grave dopo che aveva provato per la seconda volta ad iniettargli qualcosa che potesse farlo stare meglio, almeno tentare di alleviarlo, ma continuavano a non avere riscontri.  
Derek l’aveva guardato storto, inarcando le folte sopracciglia e giudicandolo apertamente. «Vuoi dire che sta covando ben altro?».  
«Voglio dire che sembra si stia preparando ad una nuova fase» dichiarò il veterinario, accostando una mano alla fronte grondante di sudore del cucciolo d’uomo. «Ma non so che fase sia. È scaduto il tempo? Il suo corpo ed il Nemeton stanno valutando come procedere? Potrebbe crescere o rimanere in queste condizioni?».  
«Sta raccogliendo le energie» proferì Derek in un sussurro, improvvisamente illuminato dal significato che potesse rappresentare quel nuovo aspetto di quella storia fuori da ogni logica.  
«È una possibilità» confermò Deaton, riponendo il sacchetto di ghiaccio che Derek cambiava ogni ora, ogni volta che si accorgeva che non bastava più. «Qualsiasi cosa accadrà, deve averne bisogno e questo è il suo modo di affrontarlo».  
In qualsiasi maniera si fossero mobilitati, non sarebbero riusciti ad averla vinta. «È scaduto il tempo» Derek lo realizzò con un masso sul petto, a schiacciargli le costole e perforargli i polmoni.  
Osservò il bambino disteso scomposto sul materasso a due piazze, le coperte completamente scacciate sul fondo del letto, lontane da qualsiasi strato di epidermide. Non aveva più il suo pigiamino verde con i lupi, era troppo pesante e zuppo di sudore e Derek l’aveva già lavato due volte in un solo giorno. Tutti gli altri che Stiles non aveva mai toccato erano troppo spessi e comportavano lo stesso problema, tutto ciò che rimaneva erano le maglie primaverili ed estive del lupo che teneva nei ripiani vicini, le uniche con un tessuto leggero e che gli dessero possibilità di movimento. Erano enormi e gli coprivano le gambe fino ad oltre le ginocchia, ma erano gli indumenti con cui Stiles soffriva meno.  
Il figlio dello sceriffo apparve rispondere al saluto carico di affettuosità da parte del mannaro, muovendo parzialmente il capo verso la direzione della voce e rispondendo con versi che non riproducevano alcuna parola.  
Derek gli baciò la punta del naso e le labbra della creaturina si curvarono appena verso l’alto. Non c’era nessuno in quel monolocale adombrato, illuminato soltanto dai raggi lunari che filtravano dall’immensa vetrata. Erano soltanto loro due a combattere l’universo. «Lo sai quanto sei prezioso per me?» o loro stessi.  
Il mutaforma si distese accanto a lui, sistemandogli meglio la maglia che persisteva ad alzarsi e scoprirlo. «Quanto tu sia la persona più importante per me?».  
Come poteva saperlo, non glielo aveva mai confessato. Quando Cora era riemersa da quello che Derek credeva il regno dei morti, tutta la sua attenzione si era rivolta a lei, alla sua salvezza, a tenerla viva e Stiles non gliene avrebbe mai fatto una colpa, era felice che il licantropo non fosse più solo al mondo, che parte della sua famiglia fosse ancora integra; che una parte di quello che aveva perduto fosse tornata. Derek aveva rinunciato al suo stato di Alpha per lei e non serviva nessuna spiegazione. Forse Stiles gli avrebbe perfino perdonato di aver scelto lei invece che lui, che non fosse stato in grado di poterli avere entrambi, trovando una soluzione per convivere nella stessa città o inventandosi qualsiasi cosa per mantenere i rapporti.  
No, Stiles avrebbe accettato di buon grado la scelta genuina di Derek di seguire la famiglia ritrovata, quello che non gli avrebbe mai perdonato era di aver scelto la codardia sotto forma di Cora. Di averla presa come scusa per andare via e non tornare più.  
Non aveva deciso di seguire la sua sorellina ritrovata per pura bontà d’animo, con il preciso scopo di non trarre alcun vantaggio, al contrario aveva colto l’occasione al volo per salutare se stesso, con la recondita possibilità di riabilitarsi, di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e dimenticare. Non mettere più piede nel luogo che gli aveva sottratto tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto, perfino la sua stessa umanità. Per Derek, Beacon Hills era solo sinonimo di male e dei continui errori che aveva ripetutamente fatto accadere, del sangue di cui voleva persistere a macchiarsi e che Stiles insieme a Scott gli avevano impedito di far sgorgare. Ma esisteva del sangue versato da cui non avrebbe mai potuto pulirsi. Anche se Stiles aveva fatto di tutto per coprire le sue mani con le proprie e nasconderlo, prendersi metà del carico di dolore e colpevolezza che l’omicidio brutale ed immotivato di Boyd aveva comportato, schiacciando definitivamente un Alpha che in quell’istante aveva cessato di esistere. «Sei tutto ciò che mi resta».  
Il respiro della piccola volpe si fece rauco, quasi graffiante, talmente allarmante che spaventò Derek, portandolo a scattare sul letto e ad ampliare i sensi ipersviluppati. «Stiles» ma il bambino sembrava non sentirlo affatto, sordo alla sua voce ed a qualsiasi cosa gli stesse comunicando.  
Gli toccò la fronte bollente che quasi gli scottò una mano e Derek impallidì a quella rivelazione. «Ti prego, Stiles, torna da me» lo prese di peso, lasciandolo accomodare tra le sue braccia, sistemandoselo sul petto e tenendolo stretto. «Farò qualunque cosa, ma torna da me».  
Era fuoco, era come stringere tra le mani lingue fiammanti rosse e blu, sentire la lava scivolare sull’epidermide e carbonizzarla, eppure nell’attimo in cui il mutaforma l’aveva preso con sé, il respiro di Stiles era tornato regolare, seppur ancora pesante e profondo, ma non sembrava più il raschiare di una grattugia arrugginita.  
Era quello il segreto? Era la costante presente fisica di Derek a fare la differenza?  
_Non ti sarei bastato?_ La domanda riecheggiava nella mente del lupo mannaro. Era stata la prima volta in cui Stiles aveva espresso chiaramente il sentimento che c’era tra loro, dandogli corpo, rendendolo concreto e tangibile, cancellando il patto di tacito consenso, il silenzio che nascondeva la verità.  
_Lo so che ogni cosa qui ti ricorda i tuoi fallimenti ed errori. La famiglia e il branco che hai perso, i continui tradimenti che hai subito ed i sacrifici che hai fatto_ , Stiles conosceva tutto di lui, sapeva captare e comprendere i suoi pensieri e tormenti senza alcuna fatica. Sapeva esattamente come si sentisse, che cosa l’avesse mosso a decidere di abbandonare Beacon Hills ed a voltare le spalle al passato come se non fosse mai esistito. Cancellare tutto quello che aveva conosciuto. Chi aveva conosciuto. _Non sono abbastanza?_ Stiles aveva dedotto che se era intenzionato ad archiviare tutto quello che gli era successo per tentare di ricostruirsi una vita o quanto meno non lasciarsi divorare dai sensi di colpa che non facevano altro che sormontare ed aumentare, allora era logico e consequenziale che Derek l’avrebbe dimenticato. Derek avrebbe dimenticato volutamente Stiles.  
La creatura della notte accostò la fronte a quella del cucciolo d’uomo, invaso dal calore bruciante che proveniva dal corpicino, circondandolo con tutta la lunghezza degli arti superiori ed avviluppandosi intorno a lui. «Stiles» _non valgo la pena_. Che stolto era stato. «Ne vali la pena» che terribile stupido si era dimostrato. «Vali ogni pena di questo mondo. Vali ogni goccia di sudore che ho versato, le persone che purtroppo ho perso. Il dolore che ho patito» inspirò a pieni polmoni l’odore febbricitante del figlio dello sceriffo, il bagnato portato dalle ghiandole sudorifere, ignorando le vene che per la prima volta si tingevano di nero, permettendogli di sottrargli parte del male che provava. «Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata negli ultimi sette anni. Se tutto quello che ho perso e le avversità che ho incontrato mi hanno condotto a te, io l’accetto» non poteva più fuggire, non poteva più negarlo. Lo rivoleva a tutti i costi indietro. «Con te ho rivalutato tutta la mia vita».  
Si distese stremato sul materasso, trascinando Stiles con sé che non aveva nemmeno la forza di ribellarsi o di comunicare il suo dissenso, tenendolo ancorato a sé e non allentando l’abbraccio che li legava, cullandolo passivamente. «Vali la pena» cantilenò più volte, nella stanchezza che precipitava a fiumi e che l’aveva visto vegliare sul bambino per più di quarantotto ore senza mai chiudere le palpebre per raccogliere le forze.  
Morfeo aveva deciso di portarlo via e Derek non poteva resistere a quella malia dolce ed accogliente, che gli prometteva il riposo di cui necessitava, la quiete di cui aveva bisogno, assicurandogli di restituirlo all’esserino prezioso che stringeva tra le braccia la mattina successiva.  
Appollaiate sulle sue spalle in attesa, anche la temperatura corporea che si abbassava e la metamorfosi che prendeva forma avevano qualcosa in serbo per lui in quella medesima alba. Il cambiamento ed il risultato delle sue azioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che scoppiasse una bomba tra lui e le ragazze era inevitabile, come l’accanimento di Lydia nei suoi confronti, lo sbattergli in faccia la verità senza che lui fosse pronto ad affrontarla. Stiles non vive benissimo i loro scontri, ne fa una propria colpa e Derek non può fare a meno di provare empatia per lui, ma allo stesso tempo deve mostrargli la verità, liberarlo dal peso che si porta dietro. Ma non è anche quello che lo Stiles, ogni Stiles, fa per lui?  
> I timori del lupo nei riguardi di Stiles si sono mostrati veritieri e benché non capisca cosa gli stia succedendo, non può negarsi di realizzare i suoi desideri anche nell’incoscienza; continuare a portarlo da suo padre e tutto quello che può fare, come lo è cercare di trovare una soluzione con Deaton che non ne è comunque in grado. Quindi, cosa gli rimane da tentare? Derek può solo aspettare, sperare e ricoprirlo di quelle parole che non gli ha mai confessato. Verrà ricompensato?  
> L’aggiornamento per la settimana prossima ricadrà proprio il giorno di Natale e cercherò il modo di postarlo ugualmente, senza ritardare troppo, non scendendo oltre il ventisei. Vedremo cosa accadrà e possiamo dire tranquillamente che siamo alla battuta finale.  
> A settimana prossima,  
> Antys


	8. Epilogo

# Epilogo

Le braccia che circondavano il corpo di Stiles non subirono alcuna modifica, non sortirono alcun effetto, il dolce dormire ebbe la meglio su qualsiasi aspetto si potesse presentare e tutto poteva essere rimandato.  
I raggi solari illuminarono completamente l’oscurità del monolocale e ciò che era nascosto si mostrò alla luce del nuovo giorno. Le iridi di giada si aprirono e si specchiarono in quelle di miele.  
Erano attente, sveglie, attive, come se ogni traccia di sonnolenza fosse stata spazzata via e lo stessero studiando da diverso tempo, eppure Derek non era disturbato da quella sfaccettatura, ma da un cambiamento che l’offuscamento del ridestarsi non gli permetteva di cogliere a tutto tondo.  
Erano gli stessi occhi su cui si era affacciato per due eterne settimane ogni mattina, ma non erano più presenti l’innocenza ed il candore che li caratterizzava, la fanciullezza dei loro cinque anni e l’adorazione che provavano nei suoi confronti; improvvisamente erano più adulti, più consapevoli e con una traccia d’amarezza. Continuavano ad essere grandi, enormi, tipici di Stiles, e seppure il taglio fosse il medesimo e non fosse cambiato di una virgola, apparivano più conformi al viso a cui appartenevano. Ad un’occhiata di sfuggita non sarebbe più stato considerato un volto di soli immensi occhi.  
«Stiles» lo realizzò d’impeto, folgorato dall’illuminazione dei fatti, la saetta che lo attraversava da parte a parte.  
Stiles sorrise appena, senza alcun sentimento, vuoto e disilluso ed era talmente lontano dal calore che era tipico dedicargli, dalla purezza che fino al giorno prima la sua piccola volpe era in grado di regalargli.  
«Sei tornato» proferì il mannaro con un misto di incredulità e concretezza, abbracciando visivamente le nuove sembianze che l’umano aveva preso, tornando al corretto anno d’età. La mano partì in automatico per accertarsi della realtà, per assaporare e rendere tangibile il cambiamento, il viso che non presentava più tratti morbidi, ma più affilati e definiti, quasi marcati e rendendo possibile seguirne il percorso tracciando il loro contorno sulla pelle.  
«Non toccarmi» ma Stiles lo scacciò via in malo modo, sottraendosi al suo tocco e scappando dalla sua presa.  
Derek restò di ghiaccio sul posto, guardandolo con le iridi spalancate ed esterrefatte. Non poteva essere vero che Stiles si scostasse da lui, non dopo che le sue braccia l’avevano accerchiato per tutta la notte, premendoselo sul petto.  
«Dio, Derek. Non sono _lui_ » esclamò con impeto alla sua espressione contratta, il leggero tono di rabbia che albergava tra loro. Un attimo dopo scoppiò in una risata di derisione verso se stesso. «Ero già un ragazzino per te, adesso sarò un poppante» si liberò completamente da Derek, alzandosi a sedere precipitosamente e balzando per scendere dal letto ed allontanarsi il più possibile.  
Ma nell’attimo in cui tentò di agire, il mutaforma lo afferrò per un polso e, seguendo le sue movenze, portandosi a gambe incrociate sul materasso, lo attirò a sé, lasciandolo ricadere sulle sue cosce. «Stiles» era solo il suo nome, non era nemmeno la solita gradazione vocale di comando che gli impartiva regolarmente, era solo una sollecitazione a rimanere.  
«La devi smettere» gracchiò il diciasettenne furibondo, manifestando tutto il suo odio per il siparietto che si stava presentando. «Non puoi toccarmi così. Non puoi toccarmi affatto. Non abbiamo questa familiarità. In realtà non ne abbiamo nessuna».  
«Perché sei così adirato?» la fermezza e freddezza della creatura della notte non vacillarono di un attimo.  
«Non sono adirato. Sto sottolineando un concetto» strattonò il polso di cui si era appropriato, districandosi dalla morsa ed allontanandolo quanto possibile. «Hai costruito un’intimità tattile con una persona che non sono io».  
«Una persona che non sei tu?» domandò di rimando il mannaro, arcuando un sopracciglio e guardandolo dubbioso. «Vuoi dirmi che non eri tu quel bellissimo e adorabile bambino?».  
Il naso di Stiles si arricciò, sia per il disagio che per l’accostamento dei due aggettivi. «No».  
«No?» la mano di Derek tornò a sfiorargli il volto, a tratteggiare il contorno del suo viso, ad assaporarne il calore e la consistenza. Stiles resistette con ogni mezzo disponibile dall’abbandonarsi teatralmente a quel contatto premuroso. «Eppure rispondi allo stesso modo» c’era soltanto meno innocenza e trasparenza.  
Stiles appariva provato ed umiliato, ripudiando la facilità con cui era affine al corpo del lupo. «Non mi toccheresti mai così».  
«Chi l’ha detto?» domandò retoricamente e seriamente il licantropo, poggiando completamente il palmo sulla guancia dell’umano e stringendo un braccio intorno al suo bacino. «Chi ti dice che non sia questo il modo in cui desideri toccarti, sempre?».  
Il labbro inferiore del figlio dello sceriffo tremò e lo morse con i canini, sperando di fermarlo e Derek ne approfittò per immergere il naso nella curva del suo collo. «La sua pelle è la tua pelle. Il tuo odore è il suo odore» lo respirò a pieni polmoni, riempiendoli completamente e contemplandolo amorevolmente, schioccando un bacio lì dove affondava il setto nasale. «Tu eri in lui e lui è in te. Eri Stiles. Sei Stiles. Esiste un unico Stiles».  
Un singhiozzo incontrollato sfuggì dalla bocca dell’adolescente e tutta la sua materia grigia lo incitava a prendere il largo e tornare al luogo a cui apparteneva. «Ti prego, Derek, non giocare sporco. Lasciami tornare a casa. Lasciami tornare da mio padre e dimentichiamoci di questa storia, anche tu hai dove tornare».  
«Dimenticare? Non dimenticherò niente» insorse il mutaforma, allacciando meglio l’arto superiore al fianco dell’umano. «Ti ho aspettato per diciotto giorni. Per diciotto giorni ho invocato il tuo nome, ti ho pregato di tornare da me».  
«Sono tornato, hai compiuto il tuo dovere» lo gelò il diciasettenne, le emozioni disturbanti che gli attraversavano tutto l’organismo, incapace di controllarle e detestandole, mostrando solo la corazza stoica che voleva esclusivamente salutarlo e liberarsi di lui. Mettere finalmente il punto ad una storia che non era mai nata. «Ora puoi raggiungere tua sorella, riprendere da dove hai lasciato».  
Derek era talmente sopraffatto e sbigottito da non credere a ciò che il suo udito gli riportava. «Riprendere da dove ho lasciato?».  
«Sì» confermò Stiles senza divagare, senza aver dubbi o ritrattare ciò che aveva detto. «Avevi i tuoi piani, le tue perfette decisioni, bello pronto a partire e sei rimasto a causa mia, perché sono regredito ad uno stupido bambino di cinque anni e ti sei sentito in dovere di restare. Ma sei libero, spicca il volo, riscrivi la tua storia».  
«Non sei stupido, Stiles. Sei la persona più intelligente che conosca e quel bambino, tu, era strabiliante. All’inizio ero convinto che il Nemeton ti avesse fornito gli strumenti per compensare, ma né Scott né tuo padre vedevano la cosa stranamente perché eri tu in tutto e per tutto. Perché sei sempre stato enormemente brillante» era estremamente importante ribattere su quel punto, su quanto importante fosse stato relazionarsi con un esserino paffuto che lo venerava senza inibizioni. Come lo Stiles di cinque anni, quello che si ritrovava dinnanzi riteneva di essere stato un peso, una seccatura da cui era impossibile sottrarsi, ma per Derek quel bambino era stato autentico ossigeno e lo stesso Stiles non poteva permettersi di provare a denigrarlo e ridimensionarlo, infierendo sulla propria medesima persona.  
L’accerchio sul corpo del figlio dello sceriffo si fece più sentito, più tangibile e veritiero, finendo per poggiare il capo sulla fronte della sua volpe. Era talmente perfetto che non avrebbe mai voluto sciogliere quell’intreccio idilliaco. «Ho amato quel bambino. Ho amato te. Amo te».  
Stiles si irrigidì tra le sue mani ed il fiato divenne quasi inesistente. «Cosa… cosa hai detto?».  
«Ho detto che non riprenderò da dove ho lasciato, che non andrò da nessun’altra parte in cui non ci sia tu» gli sorrise di sbieco, in una leggera sua imitazione da grande rivelazione di bonaria presa in giro per le sue reazioni che lo toccavano, riempiendogli quel cuore a cui venivano inferte ferite su ferite. «L’unica cosa che ho lasciato indietro sei tu» le iridi si tinsero di un blu metallico, gli arti superiori si sciolsero e le mani calde andarono a circondare il viso della sua piccola volpe cresciuta. «Ti amo, Stiles».  
Le pupille nere si dilatarono a dismisura, appropriandosi quasi interamente dell’ambrato e gli arti superiori afferrarono i polsi del mutaforma, staccandoli dal volto ed allontanando di conseguenza il corpo dal suo. «Ho bisogno… ho bisogno di un momento» tutta la sua attenzione fu rivolta altrove, con lo sguardo che vagava ovunque ma non sul licantropo.  
Derek, con lo zaffiro che veniva rintegrato nello smeraldo, non seppe come interpretare la sua reazione, distante da quella che si era figurato nella mente, ma forse quel periodo di stallo ed indefinito gli toccava.  
Stiles mollò la presa sui polsi dell’uomo, quasi scottassero, ma allo stesso tempo non fossero minimamente consistenti e le iridi si celarono dietro ad un velo vacuo. «Ero un bambino fino a poche ore fa».  
«Sì» confermò la creatura della notte, ben conoscitore di quell’aspetto.  
Il figlio della massima autorità della città riportò le gemme dorate sulle sue, in una meditazione complessa. «Non ha nessun effetto su di te?».  
«No» rivelò Derek senza alcuna forma di tentennamento, non esitando a rifletterci su. «Riconosco le differenze tra di voi, benché siate la stessa persona. Non ho mai sovrapposto te a lui e non lo farò adesso. Il te bambino ha il mio profondo affetto, ma il te adulto ha il mio amore».  
Stiles rabbrividì e le braccia andarono a stringersi attorno a sé, strapazzando l’unico indumento che lo ricopriva fino a metà coscia, lasciandogli completamente le gambe scoperte, e che era pregno dell’odore del Beta. «Non ho mai voluto metterti alle strette, costringerti a scegliere».  
Per quanto Derek desiderasse rispettarlo, lasciargli il suo spazio e riprendere nuovamente confidenza con se stesso, non riuscì a trattenersi dal chinarsi su di lui e schioccargli un bacio sulla fronte. «Lo so».  
L’umano sgranò gli occhi ed il respiro gli graffiò la trachea, costringendolo a rimanere pietrificato dov’era; non riusciva ad abituarsi a quell’improvvisa e travolgente intimità. Non riusciva a concretizzarla e crederla reale. «Der. È così che ti facevi chiamare?».  
Era un capovolgimento d’argomento interessante, era evidente che per qualche ragione l’adolescente non volesse andare in profondità, non in quel preciso istante. A Derek non rimase che scuotere le spalle in un unico movimento, come se non ne fosse toccato. «Ti piaceva e puoi chiamarmi come desideri, piccola volpe».  
Tutto l’essere del lupo si arricciò deliziato al rossore che colorò le gote del liceale. «Non chiamarmi così».  
«Ah, no?» domandò retoricamente il licantropo, abbassando il tono della voce che si tinse di implicazioni scomode. «Eppure mi pareva che lo adorassi».  
Il porpore sul viso dell’umano non accennò a diminuire, al contrario prese più vigore ed istintivamente inclinò il volto. «Ero un bambino».  
La giustificazione misera e petulante non soddisfò il mannaro, che si curvò verso di lui schioccando le labbra su uno zigomo accaldato. «Quel bambino stravedeva per me».  
«Der» gracchiò Stiles in un ammonimento pregato e dal ghigno che l’uomo gli rifilò, seppe di aver perso su tutta la linea.  
Gli depositò un nuovo bacio sotto alla radice del setto nasale, un millimetro sopra il labbro superiore che sfiorò con padronanza, afferrandogli delicatamente un braccio tra le dita e regalandogli uno schiocco di bocca sentito e pieno di sentimento sul polso interno, esattamente sopra una delle vene da cui poteva percepire perfettamente il battito dell’organo cardiaco impazzito. Lo abbandonò pressato contro il proprio cuore, intrecciando le falangi a quelle del figlio dello sceriffo, accostando la fronte alla sua e rimanendo nel perpetuarsi del silenzio incancellabile.  
Stiles, sospirando esausto, chiuse le palpebre a contatto con lui e non si mosse per un tempo illimitato.  
«Sei sicuro di aver preso la decisione giusta?» gli chiese il liceale infrangendo il tedio che li avvolgeva, prendendo un profondo respiro interno e costringendosi ad aver coraggio.  
«Era l’unica decisione che andava presa» dichiarò la creatura della notte, inequivocabile ed imperiale.  
Stiles si scosse appena da lui, osservandolo dall’alto con le labbra arricciate e la ricerca di certezza. «Perché non mi hai informato della tua partenza?».  
Eccolo lì, il momento cruciale che il Derek di due settimane prima aveva sperato non si presentasse mai. «Perché non ci sarebbe stata alcuna partenza altrimenti» Stiles arcuò le sopracciglia chiare con un interrogativo perfettamente stampato e Derek si ritrovò ad annegare nelle iridi del nettare degli dei. Coprire morbidamente la bocca con la propria fu una necessità fisica che non riuscì, e non tentò minimamente, di sopprimere e quell’unica carezza di labbra mandò il cuore di Stiles in fibrillazione. «Se ti avessi visto, se ti avessi anche soltanto percepito, se mi fossi semplicemente limitato a sentire la tua voce, non mi sarei mai mosso di un passo» sarebbe rimasto con i piedi ben piantati nel cemento ed avrebbe unicamente aspettato un cenno affermativo dell’umano che gli accordasse di muoversi.  
La colonna vertebrale di Stiles fremette e l’incredulità emerse nel riflesso della sua anima. «Eri sicuro che ti avrei fermato, anche se non l’avrei mai fatto volontariamente».  
Le dita libere del mutaforma andarono ad attorcigliarsi tra le ciocche morbide del ragazzo, con il polpastrello del pollice che prese ad accarezzargli gentilmente una tempia. «Non riuscirai mai ad avere coscienza dell’enorme potere che hai su di me».  
«Questo…» il diciasettenne si strozzò, la trachea si ostruì ed il suo organo involontario non voleva saperne di darsi una calmata. «Non giustifica quello che hai fatto».  
«Lo so» gli rubò un nuovo bacio, non permettendogli per la seconda volta di ricambiarlo. «Non volevo abbandonarti».  
Un ulteriore e nuovo singhiozzo pericoloso scappò dalle labbra ripetutamente baciate dal lupo, costringendo nell’immediato Stiles a coprirle con una mano per smorzarlo, per proteggersi e costruire una barriera impenetrabile tra le loro figure, ma Derek era troppo bravo, troppo affine con l’anima e le emozioni dell’adolescente. Gli scostò le falangi, alzandogli il viso e liberandogli la bocca, congiungendola alla propria. Lo spiazzo di Stiles fu impagabile.  
La pressione sulle labbra si fece coincisa, premente e sentita, la consistenza dei cuscinetti rosa veniva solleticata e ricercata, non era più uno sfioramento veloce, inflessibile, che non poteva permettersi di soffermarsi, di prendere di più e fare suo tutto quello che gli veniva incontro. La bocca di Derek non sarebbe fuggita, si sarebbe goduta appieno il bacio, beneficiato della corposità dell’altro ed avrebbe sanato ogni dubbio del ragazzo che stringeva tra le braccia, guarito le sue ferite e ricoperto di promesse. Avrebbe smesso soltanto quando Stiles non sarebbe più stato in grado di respirare, quando avrebbe cessato di rispondere alla morsa, con le lunghe dita affusolate nivee che affondavano tra i capelli corvini.  
Le gemme caramellate si specchiarono in quelle di smeraldo e l’anidride carbonica repressa ne fece da padrona. Tutto quello che Derek vide furono le labbra di Stiles gonfie e scarlatte. «Non ho più alcuna ragione di lasciarti».  
«Dovrei fidarmi di te, non è vero?» domandò l’umano in risposta, privo di qualsiasi accusa, ma con l’enorme voragine che quella particolare caratteristica aveva creato tra loro, rompendoli.  
«Sì» Derek non avrebbe minimamente immaginato che un giorno avrebbe pregato, sperato, che qualcuno riponesse fiducia in lui, che non sarebbe stato il primo a scoraggiare chi aveva di fronte, perfino quand’era stato un Alpha non si era impegnato fino in fondo, con quella discrepanza che esisteva nel suo essere. «Devi fidarti di me».  
Stiles arcuò le labbra in una strana piega, un po’ sbarazzina e piena di un ricordo lontano. «Come lo Stiles di cinque anni?».  
Non era una vera domanda, era l’esempio concreto e perfetto che avvaleva la realtà di ciò che provava il figlio della massima autorità della città per lui. Il fagotto tutto occhi gli aveva creduto senza fronzoli e promesse di ogni sorta; aveva spaventosamente rimesso la sua piccola vita nelle sue enormi mani estranee. «Lo senti più, il Nemeton?».  
«No» negò il diciasettenne in un istante.  
_No_ , cosa avrebbe dovuto significare? Sarebbe tornato a far riecheggiare la sua litania alle orecchie esclusive di Stiles? Aveva terminato il compito che si era prefissato e di cui continuavano ad ignorare la motivazione? Sarebbe tornato all’attacco? Avrebbe in qualche modo interferito nuovamente nel momento più impensabile? «Percepisci ancora l’oscurità dentro di te?».  
«Solo in parte» proferì il liceale, accostando una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore, lì dove il cerchio oscuro risiedeva. «Sembra più gestibile».  
_Gestibile_ , Derek tremava all’idea di quanto Stiles avesse sofferto dopo lo squarcio che si era aperto, disperdendo i rimasugli della sua innocenza e scambiandola con il male del mondo. Quanto Stiles avesse sofferto per le pugnalate alle spalle che lui stesso aveva continuato ad infliggergli, finché non era stato più in grado di sopportarle e vincerle. «Non sparirà mai del tutto» gli faceva un male cane quella prospettiva.  
«Lo so» confermò il ragazzo, pressando le dita sul torace, avvolgendo trasversalmente l’organo cardiaco. «Ma è già una grande conquista e poi…» gli dedicò una strizzatina d’occhio giocoso e complice, una di quelle che illusivamente credeva di non scorgere da una vita intera e che facevano emergere tutta l’autentica personalità dell’umano. «Ognuno ha i suoi demoni personali».  
Derek avrebbe preferito che Stiles non li scoprisse mai, ma purtroppo per lui era affine con quella maledizione da molti più anni di quanti il mannaro potesse contare. Intrappolarlo in un bacio che reclamava perdono e rammarico fu consequenziale, ma Stiles lo ricambiò con uno pieno di sentimento genuino. Quell’essere incantevole l’avrebbe ucciso in tronco. «Sei stato bravo, con il piccolo Stiles» proferì la bella volpe a contatto diretto con la bocca, intensificando con una lieve pausa significata la sua confessione di apprezzamento.  
«Sì?» domandò di riflesso la creatura sovrannaturale, faticando non poco a seguire il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Sì» confermò il liceale senza remore, ripercorrendo dei ricordi che improvvisamente apparivano distanti, eppure incredibilmente vicini da poter essere stretti tra le falangi e rivissuti, privo di qualsiasi esitazione. «L’hai fatto sentire amato».  
Derek era consapevole del raggio d’azione incredibilmente ampio a cui Stiles si riferiva, a come quel bambino a cui aveva donato ogni fibra di sé avesse vissuto nella solitudine più recondita, mai con l’intenzione di cercarla ma perché costretto da un mondo troppo ingiusto per comprendere la sua spettacolare essenza. L’universo della piccola volpe era sempre stato di dimensioni malvagiamente ridotte, smussato fino all’osso e la terribile coscienza eccessivamente competente di Stiles non l’aveva mai aiutato a liberarsi di un peso che non avrebbe dovuto portare. Stiles era stato sempre circondato da amore, ma anche dall’ammontare enorme del rifiuto che la gente aveva nei suoi riguardi, entrare a contatto con una realtà più ampia, con più componenti con cui interagire e costruire un rapporto, era stata una battaglia che Stiles non pensava di poter affrontare e che potesse essere ricambiata con indiscriminato affetto. Soprattutto non uno Stiles che si era ritrovato a dover camminare da solo nell’ignoto. «Sei amato» giunti a quel traguardo, l’unico incarico di cui si investiva era quello di ricordarglielo nell’eternità del tempo.  
Per le orecchie dell’umano risuonava ancora come qualcosa di illusorio e che aveva rincorso per una quantità temporale eccessiva, il crederlo reale e possibile appariva quasi come una beffa, eppure era lì, riecheggiava tra le mura di cemento e aveva le fattezze di un uomo fatto e finito, un uomo che non poteva mentirgli.  
Stiles si abbandonò contro l’incavo della spalla, respirando sulla clavicola e Derek inspirò l’odore familiare ed intenso della sua pelle, stringendolo accuratamente nella morsa che lo circondava e donandogli un bacio candido tra le palpebre socchiuse. Epurazione. «Tra tutti quelli che poteva scegliere, con la schiera di estranei con cui è entrato in contatto, lo Stiles di cinque anni ha scelto me» quella era una particolarità che non poteva cancellare e passarci sopra come se nulla fosse, soprattutto perché era la ragione che li aveva condotti a quel preciso istante.  
«Oh, sì, buffo» elargì Stiles come se fosse qualcosa di poco conto, qualcosa che in qualche modo lo allietava e lo portava a sorridere.  
«Buffo?» domandò di rimando il mutaforma, contraendo le folte sopracciglia scure e fissandolo con un’espressione che richiedeva delucidazioni. Derek lo avrebbe classificato in molti modi, ma mai con _buffo_ , era stato terrorizzante.  
Stiles lo occhieggiò con una grazia tutta sua, la scintilla ammaliante a cui Derek non sapeva resistere e che per qualche miraggio burlesco la associava alle vesti di una volpe. _Sì_ , Stiles la rappresentava in pieno, in ogni sfaccettatura. «Come il Nemeton conosca perfettamente il mio cuore».  
A Derek sembrò di precipitare da un dirupo.  
Tutto quel tempo e quella marmaglia di branco mal assortito aveva sempre avuto ragione.  
La risata ridacchiante di Stiles si prorogò per tutto il monolocale, divertita e piena di delizia, vagamente intenerita dalla sua reazione. «Ehy, Der» proferì con una nota vocale stracolma di affetto, protendendo le braccia e circondandogli il collo, mentre si issava sulle ginocchia del lupo. «Me li mostri i tuoi meravigliosi occhi?».  
Se un attimo prima Derek era frastornato, in quell’istante era alla deriva. Ma non doveva spremersi troppo le meningi per capire a quali occhi in particolare si stesse riferendo, a quali nel suo sconcerto li avesse incoronati come _meravigliosi_. Lo Stiles cinquenne si era subito infatuato di loro e Derek non riusciva a farsene una ragione.  
L’azzurro metallico si rifletté sulle perle dorate e vide nuovamente come Stiles se ne rinnamorò. «Non hai idea di quanto mi sia mancato questo blu» proferì l’umano con un groppo in gola, le falangi affusolate che si allungavano per indicare le gemme di zaffiro, sfiorando una palpebra inferiore. «È sempre stato il mio colore preferito, il più bello» il suo interesse fu totalmente calamitato su di esse e lo schiocco della bocca sulla palpebra destra il mannaro lo avvertì nella complessità della sua interezza. «Sono stati gli occhi con cui ti ho conosciuto, gli occhi per cui hai lavorato tanto, per riscattarti e redimerti. Sono gli occhi che ti hanno reso ciò che sei adesso, ciò che mi ha portato ad amarti» le corde vocali tremarono, ma si fecero più forti, più sonore ed imponenti. «Mi dispiace tu abbia perso il tuo stato di Alpha, ma questi sono i tuoi veri occhi, quelli che amo».  
Derek non aveva mai manifestato un’incapacità respiratoria, nessun attacco di panico né di ansia, non aveva mai avuto un nodo alla trachea che gli impedisse di scambiare l’anidride carbonica con l’ossigeno, eppure in quell’istante stava avendo un epocale problema.  
Con l’annebbiamento totale dei sensi, Derek si rese conto che, da quando aveva perso il suo stato di capo branco, non aveva più mostrato gli occhi del lupo a Stiles ed egli non era stato testimone del ritorno di quel colore che tingeva i loro albori.  
Nessuno, eccetto sua madre, aveva cercato di elogiare i suoi occhi da Beta che si erano macchiati di sangue innocente; erano un marchio di fabbrica, una testimonianza per qualcuno che non conosceva neppure un quarto della sua storia. Derek aveva odiato la pigmentazione di quelle iridi del cielo dai suoi quindici anni e non era mai riuscito a specchiarsi per venire a patti con la loro esistenza. Ma poi era bastato che un bambino di cinque anni con le gemme del nettare degli dei lo risollevasse dalla dannazione a cui lui stesso si era condannato. E senza che il mutaforma ne prendesse coscienza, quegli stessi occhi del tormento delle sue colpe erano diventati l’incarnazione dell’amore unico che Stiles provava per lui.  
Non era Derek ad essersi riscattato, era Stiles che si era adoperato in sua vece. «Hai rivalutato tutta la mia vita» disse in un eco del passato, parole similari sillabate nella notte trascorsa, quando lo supplicava di rientrare nella sua perenne quotidianità.  
La bocca di Stiles si arricciò verso l’alto, lieta, felice e colma di gioia per quelle parole, per quella testimonianza che prendeva più terreno, più consistenza e materia. «Quindi, valgo la pena?».  
Eccola lì, la sua bella volpe furba. Sfiorò la fronte con la propria, accarezzò il setto nasale con il suo ed assaggiò ingordo la consistenza delle labbra rosse che desiderava da due anni e che si schiusero nell’immediato sotto le proprie. Fu un instante in cui ogni mistero dell’universo, dell’intero cosmo, fu risolto. «Vali ogni cosa. Vali ogni atomo di me stesso».  
Le braccia di Stiles scivolarono oltre le spalle forti e larghe, circondandogliele e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, mentre una mano affondava nei capelli corvini, incastrandosi tra le falangi ed una singola lacrima salata cadeva nel vuoto, dentro la maglia disusa della creatura della notte, depositandosi al centro del suo cuore e cristallizzandosi. «Anche tu, Derek, ne vali la pena».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha qualcosa di poetico terminare questa storia, o qualsiasi altra li ritragga, proprio il giorno che per una ragione o per un’altra abbiamo destinato al compleanno del nostro lupo scorbutico per eccellenza. È Natale, è il compleanno di Derek e la sua storia si conclude con Stiles.  
> Abbiamo finito con uno Stiles vicino alla maggior età e il ricordo di uno Stiles di cinque anni che rimarrà nel cuore di Derek. Entrambi i loro percorsi sono importanti, paralleli, Derek in qualche modo è cresciuto con entrambi, li ha conosciuti in sfaccettature diverse, eppure sapeva sempre riconoscere il suo umano come unico.  
> Ringrazio come di rito la mia Beta (EarthquakeMG) che ancora una volta si è prestata ad un ruolo che le è capitato per caso tanto tempo fa. Ringrazio chiunque si sia soffermato da queste parti, chi ha lasciato e lascerà qualche parola a questi due e alla storia, chi si limiterà a leggerla a bocca chiusa e chi ancora deve conoscerla.  
> Il tempismo mi permette di augurarvi un Buon Natale e felice anno nuovo.  
> Ed anche di rendevi partecipi di aver pubblicato una shot sul fandom de I Medici (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068406), che in qualche modo ha fatto coincidere il mio antico amore, Merlin, con quello più attuale, Teen Wolf, per gli attori che vi sono presenti, perché il mondo è molto piccolo.  
> Alla prossima,  
> Antys

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima Sterek che pubblico su questa piattaforma e forse un giorno mi deciderò ad aggiungere anche tutte le altre.  
> I primi tre capitoli e mezzo sono stati scritti nel lontano dicembre 2015 (una vita fa), ma in qualche modo tutte le altre storie che sono state pubblicate in questi anni gridavano di essere scritte con più voce e questa di conseguenza è finita in un’attesa eterna, ma non è mai stata dimenticata e non è nemmeno mai cambiato il suo sviluppo nella mia testa. È rimasta tale e quale, fedele a se stessa.  
> Ci sarebbero molte cose da dire su questo primissimo capitolo, ma per il momento mi limiterò a lasciarvi la parola.  
> Ringrazio la mia beta che è miracolosamente resuscitata (EarthquakeMG), ma sono sicura che ad entrambe saranno sfuggite delle sviste.  
> A settimana prossima,  
> Antys


End file.
